I and You
by SM1719
Summary: [Sequel UP] [HunKai] [END] Dia yang selalu aku perhatikan dari jauh. Dia yang sering menampakkan ekspresi datar. Dia yang sudah mengambil perhatianku selama 1 tahun ini. Oh Sehun. Laki – laki itu sudah menjadi pusat emosiku selama ini./"Ngghh..sehun..hh"/ "Kau. Milikku. Kim Jong In"/. \Warn: YAOI,BXB,OOC,TYPO,cerita pasaran/
1. Chapter 1

Dia yang selalu aku perhatikan dari jauh.

Dia yang sering menampakkan ekspresi datar.

Dia yang sudah mengambil perhatianku selama 1 tahun ini.

Oh Sehun.

Laki – laki itu sudah menjadi pusat emosiku selama ini.

 **SM1719 PRESENT** :

 **I and You**

Disclaimer : EXO punya SM Ent, orangtua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In

Rated : T – M (maybe)

Genre : Kalian tentukan sendiri lah yang pasti campur aduk :)

* * *

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

* * *

-Jong In POV-

Aku melangkah di sepanjang koridor dengan kepala menunduk. Menatap ujung sepatuku dengan kedua tangan yang memegang erat tali tasku. Rasanya, lebih menarik memandang sepatuku yang terus menginjak lantai koridor daripada mengamati sekelilingku. Aku terus melangkah tak perduli. Langkahku makin lama terlihat makin cepat.

BRUK

BYURR!

"Akh."

"Owh..maaf. Kupikir tidak ada orang tadi,"

Aku meringis pelan. Aku jatuh telungkup dengan dagu yang terantuk keras di lantai keramik. Dan dapat kurasakan jika seragam sekolahku basah. Aku melirik. Menatap sepatu seorang siswa yang berdiri tak jauh dariku dengan sebuah ember merah ditangannya.

Suara tawa yang berasal dari semua siswa yang menyaksikanku terjatuh itu terdengar mendengung di dalam telingaku. Aku meringis dalam hati. Dapat kurasakan ujung daguku meneteskan sebuah cairan kental dari dalam kulitku. Perih.

Aku menoleh dan menatap siswa yang masih berdiri tak jauh dariku dengan ember merahnya. Mataku sempat terbelalak ketika mengetahui siapa yang menyiramku itu.

 **Oh Sehun.**

Namja yang menarik perhatianku selama 1 tahun berada di sekolah ini.

Terbesit di benakku rasa kekecewaan yang besar pada pemuda putih itu. Aku tak menyangka dia akan melakukan ini padaku.

 **Lagi.**

"Apa yang kau lihat?. Kenapa menatapku seperti itu"

DEG

Aku tertohok mendengar penuturan dingin Sehun. Sudah ribuan kali aku mendengar nada seperti itu. Tapi rasanya masih tetap sama.

 **Terasa sangat sakit.**

Aku menoleh. Memandang ke sekeliling. Semua siswa yang berada di koridor menatapku dengan tangan yang bersedekap di depan dada.

Tatapan itu...

Tatapan tajam yang seakaan merendahkanku. Tatapan yang seakan mengatakan jika mereka tidak suka dengan keberadaanku di sini.

Sekali lagi, aku menoleh pada Sehun. Namja itu juga menatapku dengan pandangan yang sama.

Aku ling – lung.

Perlahan, aku mencoba bangkit dari posisiku. Aku kembali meringis. Daguku semakin terasa nyeri. Aku pikir, sebuah garis sayat terbentuk di sana. Aku masih merasakan darahku menetes perlahan – lahan melalui ujung daguku. Jatuh mengotori kemeja dan blazer sekolahku yang basah.

Sehun terlihat mengernyit jijik padaku.

"Cepat pergi dari sini sebelum kau mengotori lantai ini dengan darah kotormu itu."

Sehun melempar ember yang berada di tangannya ke arahku. Lebih tepatnya di samping tubuhku. Suara bantingan benda yang terdengar keras itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru koridor. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku dengan erat. Takut. Rematan pada tali tasku semakin erat ku beri.

Sehun lantas berjalan pergi dengan menabrak bahuku lumayan kasar. Aku bahkan sempat mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatku karena dorongannya yang terbilang tidaklah pelan itu. Dapat kudengar suara Sehun yang berdecih muak setelahnya.

Hening.

Aku semakin dalam menundukkan kepalaku. Tidak berani melihat sekelilingku. Aku bahkan membiarkan darahku menetes ke seragamku.

Sakit. Sangat sakit jika kalian menanyakan keadaanku. Tapi aku tetap diam tak bersuara. Toh, siapa juga yang akan perduli denganku di sini?.

"Cih! Dasar lemah!. Bisanya hanya mendesah di atas ranjang bersama orang kaya. Pelacur!"

DEG

Aku semakin mengeratkan genggamanku pada tali tasku ketika mendengar hinaan itu. Bahkan saking eratnya, buku – buku jariku memutih.

"Dasar jalang! Berapa harga tubuhmu jika aku menidurimu selama satu malam penuh?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku keras. Sudah!. Hentikan!

"Pelacur sepertimu sebaiknya enyah saja dari sekolah ini! Kau tahu kau tak pantas bersekolah di sini?. Merusak nama baik saja! Cuih!"

Aku tidak memperdulikan setiap hinaan yang keluar. Aku melangkah pergi dengan tubuh yang mulai menggigil kedinginan. Dalam perjalananku, aku terus dipaksa untuk menerima hinaan berupa 'jalang' dan 'pelacur' dari semua warga sekolah.

Aku terus menunduk dengan bibir bawah yang kugigit keras. Tak kuperdulikan jika air mata kini sukses menetes jatuh melalui pipiku. Aku terisak dalam diam.

Sambil terus melangkah, aku mencoba menyemangati diriku sendiri.

' _Tak apa Kim Jong In. Mereka hanya tidak memahami situasi yang sebenarnya. Kau_ _pasti bisa melewatinya'_

Aku terus berusaha menguatkan diriku dengan kata – kata yang hampir selalu sama setiap hari. Aku terus menganggap itu adalah sambutan spesial dari mereka untukku selama memasuki sekolah.

Aku teringat pada perkataan ibuku dulu.

" _Jika mereka melakukan itu, itu tandanya mereka menyayangimu dan menganggapmu spesial, Jong. Hanya saja mereka tidak tahu harus memperlakukanmu seperti apa. Ambil positifnya. Jika mereka terus melakukan itu padamu, terlihat betapa perdulinya mereka terhadap kehidupanmu. Mereka terus memikirkan dan tak pernah melupakanmu"_

Aku menyeka air mataku dengan kasar. Baiklah Kim Jong In!. Kau pasti bisa!. Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini?.

-Jong In POV end-

 _ **"PART 1 : I and my feelings"**_

KREK

Jong In memasuki uks sekolah dengan tubuh basah. Pemuda tan itu berjalan pelan menuju salah satu kasur disana setelah menutup pintu. Ia melepaskan tas selempangannya yang juga dalam keadaan basah di lantai.

"Haahh.." Jong In menghela napas lelah. Ia kemudian melepas blazer beserta kemeja sekolahnya yang nampak mencetak jelas lekuk tubuh pemuda tan itu. Setelah mengibas – ngibaskan seragamya, Jong In meletakkan kedua kain itu pada rangka kasur yang terkena sinar matahari. Tak lupa ia juga melepas sepatunya yang dirasa basah hingga ke dalam.

Jika kalian memintaku menjelaskan keadaan seorang Kim Jong In saat ini, maka aku hanya akan mengerutkan alis sedih. Lihatlah penampilannya saat ini. Seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh air bekas siraman Sehun beberapa menit yang lalu. Tubuhnya juga nampak menggigil kedinginan. Rambutnya yang semula tertata rapi, kini berantakan dengan tetesan air yang masih setia menetes melalui ujung rambut hitamnya. Oh! Jangan lupakan dagunya yang saat ini menampakkan cairan merah yang sudah mulai mengering.

Betapa kacaunya seorang Kim Jong In saat ini. Niatnya datang kesekolah hanya ingin belajar dengan sungguh – sungguh. Tapi, sepertinya ia harus menghapus niat itu untuk saat ini. Tidak mungkin kan, ia memasuki kelas dengan keadaan seperti sekarang?.

Jong In berjalan mendekati kotak P3K yang digantung apik di dinding putih itu. Membuka kaca transparan yang menapilkan isi kotak itu dari luar, pemuda tan itu lalu mengambil kapas, alkohol, betadine dan beberapa plaster luka dari dalam kotak itu.

Setelah menutup kembali kotak itu, Jong In bercermin di sebelahnya. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Menatap luka sayat pada dagunya yang saat ini darahnya sudah berhenti mengalir.

 **Luka ini dari Oh Sehun.**

Jong In lalu membuka penutup botol alkohol dan mulai menuangkan cairan kimia itu ke arah kapas yang ia pegang. Dengan perlahan, ia mengarahkan kapas itu ke arah dagunya dan mulai membersihkan darah dari lukanya.

"Akh.."

Setelah dirasa bersih, Jong In lalu menuangkan betadine ke kapas yang lainnya dan mengolesi luka sayatnya dengan cairan kecoklatan itu. Jong In meringis pelan merasakan perih lukanya yang berdenyut – denyut. Kemudian, pemuda tan itu mulai membuka bungkusan plester berwarna coklat dan merekatkannya di atas kapas yang sudah di beri betadine. Ia lalu menutup lukanya dengan kapas itu.

Setelah dirasa sudah tertutup aman, Jong In kembali memandang pantulan dirinya dari cermin. Sekarang, ia harus memikirkan pakaiannya yang hampir keseluruhan basah itu. Apa dia membawa pakaian cadangan didalam lokernya?. Seingatnya hanya baju olahraga saja yang ia taruh disana.

"Haahh.." Jong In kembali menghela napas lelah. Ia merapikan peralatan yang tadi di pakainya untuk mengobati lukanya, dan menaruhnya kembali pada kotak P3K.

Jong In mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu kasur di dekat jendela uks. Bajunya yang terkena terpaan sinar matahari itu melambai – lambai pelan karena angin yang berhembus. Gorden di dekatnya pun ikut melambai pelan. Jong In memandang pakaiannya itu dengan pandangan kosong.

* * *

Kim Jong In masuk di sebuah sekolah elit yang berada di Seoul karena bantuan beasiswa yang ia terima. _Seoul International Senior High School_ , adalah salah satu sekolah elit yang di miliki Korea. Sekolah yang terkenal karena kemampuan akademik yang dimiliki siswanya itu hampir tidak memiliki kasus sama sekali yang disebabkan oleh siswanya. Bisa dikatakan sekolah itu bersih dari segala masalah yang ada. Tidak ada yang mendengar salah satu siswa di sana yang terlibat dalam tawuran antar pelajar. Jangankan tawuran. Mereka bahkan tak pernah absen dalam setiap pelajaran maupun kelas tambahan kecuali ada halangan yang menghambat siswa itu sendiri.

Sekolah yang terbilang cukup disiplin, dan santun itu tak hayal menjadi idaman setiap orangtua yang ingin sekali menyekolahkan anaknya disana. Namun, satu hal yang mungkin masyarakat tak ketahui mengenai hal sebenarnya dari sekolah itu.

 **Angkuh.**

Setiap siswa yang bersekolah di sana rata – rata memiliki sikap angkuh dan acuh. Mereka jarang terlihat membantu sesama kecuali itu dalam keadaan terdesak. Mereka akan bangkit sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Sempat terbesit dalam benak seorang Kim Jong In untuk tidak bersekolah di sana. Tapi, ia tak akan menyia – nyiakan beasiswanya. Ia akan menggapai ilmu setinggi mungkin, walaupun jalannya curam dan penuh rintangan.

Tapi betapa keberuntungan tidak ingin memihak pada namja tan itu. Fakta bahwa ia di bully oleh hampir seluruh warga sekolah, membuatnya terus terjatuh. Tapi ia berusaha untuk bangkit kembali. Ia bertekad untuk tidak menyerah semudah itu hanya karena sebuah batu kecil yang terus menghalangi jalannya.

Dan bullyan itu sudah menjadi makanannya sehari – hari selama bersekolah di sana. Jong In bahkan sudah bersikap biasa ketika menerima telur yang mendarat mulus di kepalanya atau mungkin pasir yang sengaja ditaruh penuh didalam sepatu olahraganya. Baginya, semua itu sudah biasa. Lebih tepatnya ia sudah terbiasa. Hatinya bahkan sudah kebal dengan rasa sakit yang terus menghantamnya.

* * *

 _Kejadian ini mungkin sudah lama ia alami. Mungkin sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu?. Ketika ia barusaja menjadi murid kelas 10 di sekolah ini. Saat itu, tanpa sengaja salah satu teman sekelasnya mendapati Jong In tengah saling berpangkuan dengan seorang pengusaha kaya di sebuah club malam. Apalagi saat itu keadaan Jong In yang hampir naked dengan bibir yang saling melumat dengan pengusaha kaya itu._

 _Setelah kejadian itu, teman sekelas Jong In itu dengan cepat menyebarkan berita itu kepada teman sekelasnya yang lain. Ia bahkan menunjukkan sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan keadaan Jong In tersebut._

 _Jong In kemudian langsung dibuat bingung dengan sikap teman – teman sekelasnya yang tiba – tiba terkesan menghindarinya itu. Bahkan, tak ada lagi yang mau duduk bersama Jong In. Ingin sekali namja tan itu bertanya ada apa kepada teman – temannya itu. Tapi, ia urungkan niatnya itu ketika teman – teman sekelasnya menatapnya dingin dan merendahkan._

 _Sampai ketika seorang siswi kelas 12, menyiram Jong In dengan air bekas pel saat namja tan itu sedang menikmati makan siangnya di kantin sekolah. Siswi itu bahkan berteriak lantang didepan Jong In._

 _"PERGI KAU DARI SINI! DASAR JALANG!"_

 _Jong In tentu saja terkejut dengan sikap kakak kelas itu padanya. Namja tan itu bingung. Kenapa siswi itu menyiramnya dengan air bekas pel tanpa sebuah alasan yang jelas. Siswi itu bahkan mengatainya jalang. Seingatnya, ia tak pernah memiliki masalah dengan kakak kelas. Jangankan memiliki masalah. Jong In saja tidak mengenal kakak kelasnya sendiri._

 _Tapi, kebingungan Jong In terjawab sudah. Salah satu teman sekelasnya melempar kasar tas Jong In ke lantai koridor sekolah dan mendorong Jong In hingga terjatuh. Tak tahan dengan perlakuan kasar yang terus diterimanya itu, ia kemudian bangkit dan berani bertanya apa salahnya pada temannya itu. Teman sekelas Jong In yang tadi melempar tas Jong In pun mulai berbicara kepada Jong In, apa alasan ia berbuat kasar kepada namja tan itu. Ia bahkan menunjukkan sebuah foto di hadapan Jong In. Foto yang memperlihatkan keadaan Jong In di sebuah club malam dengan seorang pengusaha kaya._

 _Ketika itu, Jong In langsung membeku melihat fotonya dengan seorang pengusaha kaya yang dalam keadaan intim dari galeri handphon temannya. Detik itu juga, Jong In mengerti._

 _Kenapa teman – temannya menjauhinya. Kenapa ia disebut jalang. Dan kenapa ia di perlakukan kasar._

 _Jong In sempat merasa malu. Tapi, tak dapat dipungkiri juga bahwa ia merasa marah dan kecewa. Bisakah ia memiliki perasaan marah jika privasinya di obrak – abrik oleh orang lain?. Jong In juga punya rahasia yang tak bisa dibongkar sembarangan._

 _Akhirnya, Jong In hanya diam menunduk. Kepala yang terus menunduk itu terlihat pasrah menerima setiap lemparan tomat, telur maupun tepung dari para siswa yang menyaksikan Jong In. Ia bungkam walaupun hinaan terus di dapatnya. Jong In hanya berjalan pergi dengan tas yang ia peluk erat dalam dekapannya._

 _Sampai ketika ia secara tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sehun di koridor, Jong In menyempatkan melihat wajah namja putih itu yang saat ini terlihat datar. Secara tidak sengaja, dirinya menatap Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya._

 _jijik. Benci. Marah._

 _Tatapan itu seperti bisa menggambarkan Sehun saat ini. Walaupun hanya sebuah tatapan yang namja itu beri._

 _"Dasar jalang"_

 _DEG_

 _Jong In memberhentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya membeku mendengar hinaan dengan nada dingin penuh kebencian itu. Jong In tidak menyangka. Sehun akan mengatakan hal itu padanya. Perkataan yang langsung membuat hatinya seketika terasa seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum tajam._

 _Sehun hanya acuh dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan Jong In._

 _Namja tan yang masih membeku di tempatnya itu bahkan tidak tahu jika setitik air mata telah sukses menetes melewati pipi kirinya. Pertahanannya runtuh ketika mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan._

 _Sehun membencinya._

 _Orang yang ia suka sudah membencinya._

 _Ketakutan yang ia sempat pikirkan, akhirnya sudah menjadi kenyataan._

* * *

Mengingat kenangan yang mengawali nasibnya kini, Jong In hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Pandangannya berubah sendu ketika mengingat perlakuan Sehun yang semakin hari semakin dingin dan kasar padanya itu.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Apaan ini?! No commentlah.. aku malah bikin ff gak jelas kek gini -_-

Oke. Gimana menurut kalian?. Apakah ff ini pantas dilanjut?

Silahkan review sebanyak – banyaknya, favorit, atau apalah itu..agar aku punya semangat lagi buat ngetik ff gaje ini. Bagi yang ingin ngasih saran, silahkan. Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati dan tangan terbuka lebar menerima kado dari kalian.

Selamat natal bagi yang merayakannya dan tahun baru 2016 yaw :3 #Tiup terompet

Salam hangat "SM1719"


	2. Chapter 2

**SM1719 PRESENT :**

 **I and You**

Disclaimer : EXO punya SM Ent, orangtua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In

Rated : T – M (maybe)

Genre : Kalian tentukan sendiri lah yang pasti campur aduk :)

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

Suara dentuman musik yang memekakan telinga terdengar dari sebuah club malam di Seoul. Berbaur dengan lautan manusia yang menari – nari liar di atas lantai dansa. Remang – remang lampu membuat beberapa pasangan yang sedang melakukan privasi mereka mampu tertutupi. Jong In dengan balutan jaket hitam dan jeans senada berjalan di antara kerumunan manusia itu. Pemuda tan itu berjalan menuju sebuah bar mini yang berada di pojok.

"Selamat malam Jong," bartender yang tengah mengelapi beberapa gelas menyapa Jong In saat pemuda itu duduk di depannya. Jong In mengangguk samar. "Selamat malam juga Chanyeol" balasnya.

"Tidak biasanya kau terlambat"

"Yah...ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku lakukan.." Jong In menerima gelas yang disodorkan Chanyeol di depannya dan meminum isinya pelan. "Aku harus mencuci bersih seragam sekolahku karena terkena lemparan telur"

Chanyeol mengernyit jijik ketika mendengar penuturan pemuda tan di depannya itu. "Ewh...Apa mereka membullymu lagi?". "Ya. Hampir setiap hari mereka melakukannya yeol. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.." Jong In menjawab seadanya dan menghela napas lelah. Chanyeol menepuk bahu Jong In pelan dan memandang prihatin pada Jong In. Remang – remang lampu tak bisa memperlihatkan bagaimana ekspresi yang di keluarkan oleh Jong In saat ini. "Sabarlah.. mereka itu sok tahu, padahal tidak tahu apa – apa.." Chanyeol membela dan kembali mengelap gelas – gelasnya.

"Hmm..Aku tahu" Jong In kembali menenggak minumannya. Chanyeol adalah temannya selama ia berada di club ini. Pertemanan mereka sudah menginjak usia 2 tahun. Jong In juga sudah tak sungkan menceritakan masalahnya pada Chanyeol. Pemuda itu tak jarang menunjukkan ekspresi marah ataupun sedih ketika mendengar masalah Jong In itu. Tapi, yang Jong In suka dari sikap Chanyeol padanya adalah ketika ia sedih, pemuda itu akan sebisa mungkin menghiburnya, membelanya, atau bahkan menyemangatinya kembali. Mengatakan jika tindakannya tidaklah sepenuhnya salah.

Mata Chanyeol tak sengaja melirik dagu Jong In yang terlihat ditempeli _handyplast_. Ia membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Jong? Ada apa dengan dagumu?" paniknya. Jong In melirik pada Chanyeol dan mengusap kapas yang berada di dagunya. "Hm? Ini? Bukan apa – apa..hanya jatuh" jawabnya seadanya. Chanyeol terlihat terdiam sebentar dan mendengus kasar. "Aku heran padamu. Setiap hari kau selalu di bully oleh anak – anak idiot itu. Tapi kau masih saja bertahan di sana? Tidakkah kau berencana untuk pindah kesekolah lain?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Jong In dengan alis terangkat heran. Mungkin pemuda itu heran kenapa Jong In masih saja bertahan walaupun banyak yang mencoba menjatuhkannya.

Jong In menggeleng. "Tidak yeol. Mungkin mudah bagimu mengatakannya. Aku sudah setengah jalan. Dan aku tidak mungkin mengakhiri perjuanganku, kan?. Lagipula aku tidak begitu perduli dengan mereka. Aku hanya ingin menuntut ilmu di sana" Jong In meletakkan gelasnya. "Dan juga...dengan perlakuan mereka yang seperti itu, aku jadi pandai memilih teman, sabar dan berhati – hati dalam melangkah. Mereka yang seperti itu menunjukkan gambaran jalan yang harus aku lalui kedepannya. Mungkin akan ada rintangan yang lebih berat di jalanku nanti. Dan aku tak perlu khawatir lagi masalah itu karena aku sudah pernah melewati hal yang seperti itu sebelumnya" Chanyeol tertegun dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Jong In. Anak itu, terkadang bisa membuatnya terharu. Ia mendengus lega. "Ya..setidaknya mereka sudah menambahkan pengetahuanmu secara sukarelawan.." ujarnya dan terkekeh pelan.

"Yeah..Aku hanya akan mengambil positifnya.." Lalu mereka berdua terlihat tertawa pelan. "Aku tahu aku bisa mempercayaimu.." Chanyeol mengusak pelan rambut hitam Jong In.

Hening sesaat.

"Oh ya Jong In.."

"Hmm?"

"Apa dia masih bersikap dingin padamu?"

Jong In menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang ingin kembali mengambil gelas ketika mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ekspresinya berubah sendu. Ia tahu maksud Chanyeol. Dia tahu ke arah mana ucapan Chanyeol.

 **Sehun.**

"Aku..." jeda sesaat. "...Tidak tahu.." sambungnya ragu. Namja tan itu kembali menarik tangannya dan memandang kosong gelas kaca di depannya.

Oh. Chanyeol juga tahu mengenai Sehun.

Chanyeol mengubah ekspresinya. "Maafkan aku Jong.." sesalnya. Namja tan itu hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa – apa.." lalu menunduk dalam "Lagipula ini salahku juga.." lanjutnya ambigu. Chanyeol kembali meraih bahu Jong In dan menepuknya pelan. Mencoba memberi semangat pada namja tan itu.

"Oh, rupanya kau disini Kai.."

Jong In dan Chanyeol menoleh. Mereka mendapati seorang namja berperawakan kecil berjalan mendekat. "Klienmu sudah menunggu di kamar 502.." sambungnya dan mengangkat tangannya di depan Chanyeol. "Voodka dengan buah strawberry di atasnya"

Chanyeol mendengus mendengarnya, lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun berjalan menuju rak yang penuh dengan botol. Namja berperawakan kecil tadi duduk di sebelah Jong In. "Siapa kali ini Baek?" Jong In bertanya dan memandang lelah pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat mengangkat jari telunjuknya yang lentik dan mengetuk – ngetukkannya pada dagunya. "Hmm...Seorang anak pengusaha mall terkenal di Busan. Namanya Shim Changmin". Jong In mengangguk paham mendengarnya.

"Ohh..Dia bilang kau harus melayaninya dua malam" Baekhyun menambahkan yang langsung membuat mata Jong In melotot horor. "A-apa? Dua malam?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Dia membayarmu dua kali lipat Jong.." Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol datang dengan gelas kaca ditangannya. "Ini minumanmu Baek." Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengambil gelas yang berada di tangan Chanyeol. Jemarinya mengambil sepotong buah strawberry dari dalam gelas dan alisnya seketika tertaut jengkel. "Ck! Ayolah yeol! Yang benar saja kau hanya memberiku setengah dari buah strawberrynya! Aku tidak sedang memiliki hutang denganmu, telinga peri!" Protesnya dan menyodorkan buah yang ternyata hanya dipotong setengah itu didepan Chanyeol. "Berikan aku yang besar dan dalam keadaan utuh!"

"Cerewet! Kau ingin dengan pohonnya sekalian? Aku rasa kau akan membutuhkan gelas yang ukurannya lebih besar. Dan disini tidak menyediakan gelas sebesar pohon" Chanyeol menimpali dengan nada tak kalah jengkel.

" _Jerk_!" Baekhyun memaki. Ia mengusak gemas rambut gulalinya. "Bukan begitu maksudku idiot! Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu. Jadi berikan saja aku buahnya, Park!". Jong In terkekeh kecil melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sekarang memerah menahan marah. Ia memandang Chanyeol yang saat ini tersenyum puas. Ck! Temannya ini suka sekali menjahili Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah yeol. Berikan saja padanya" Jong In membujuk Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi itu mendengus mendengar bujukan Jong In. "Ia ia. Kemarikan buahnya!" Chanyeol mengambil buah strawberry yang masih di pegang Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju mangkuk yang berisi buah – buahan.

"Dasar Park _stupid_ sialan. Mood minumku jadi hilang karenanya" Baekhyun mendengus kasar dan menjauhkan gelasnya. Ia menopang dagunya dengan wajah jengkel. "Sudahlah Baek. Dia memang seperti itu. Tolong dimaafkan" Jong In mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Kalau aku yang memiliki club ini, aku sudah memecatnya sedari dulu"

"Tapi sayangnya, pamanmu yang memiliki club ini dan bukan dirimu" Chanyeol datang dengan buah strawberry yang lumayan berukuran besar di tangannya. Menyambung pembicaraan. "Ini. Buah ini yang paling besar dari teman – temannya" Chanyeol meletakkan buah strawberry itu ke dalam gelas Baekhyun.

"Wow. Besar sekali Yeol?" Jong In menimpali dan menelisik buah strawberry itu. Baekhyun kembali mengambil gelasnya dan sudah akan memakan buah itu terlebih dulu, kalau saja perkataan Chanyeol tidak membuat tangannya berhenti mengarahkan buah itu pada mulut terbukanya.

"Ia dong. Aku menyuntikkan air ke dalam buah itu agar terlihat besar dan sesuai keinginan si Byun pendek ini"

"Sialan kau Park! Kau ingin membunuhku?!" Baekhyun berucap jengkel pada Chanyeol dan memandang sengit pada pemuda itu.

"Kau ini kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin strawberry yang besar?"

"Tapi tidak dengan menyuntikkan air ke dalamnya, tiang listrik bodoh!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling memandang sengit. Jong In hanya tertawa lepas melihat pertengkaran ala anak kecil itu.

"Kalian berdua mirip anak kecil".

" **PART 2: Secret"**

"Ahh! Eungh~"

Jong In mendongakkan kepalanya ketika sesuatu yang basah dan tak bertulang, menjilati area sekitar _nipple_ nya. Kedua tangannya mengacak gemas surai _brown_ yang menempeli dada telanjangnya.

"Kau menyukainya Kai?" Suara berat dan serak itu menginterupsi di tengah acara. Kedua tangan namja itu meremat kuat _butt_ Jong In. Perlakuan namja itu membuat Jong In tak kuasa menahan desahannya. Ia semakin menekan kepala itu ke arah _nipple_ nya yang menegang.

"Ahh~ Changhh..Changminn..hh~"

"Katakan padaku _slut_.. apa kau menyukai sentuhanku, hmm?" Jong In mengangguk samar di tengah desahannya. Ia tiba – tiba memekik nikmat tatkala sebuah tangan besar meremas penisnya yang menegang di balik celana jeansnya. "A-ahh~ morehh~ugh"

"Ck! Lihatlah dirimu... Wajah memerah dengan tatapan yang mengatakan seakan kau ingin aku menusuk _hole_ mu dengan penis besarku sekarang juga.. Kau terlihat seperti jalang murahan saat ini" Changmin kembali memberi kissmark di sekitar bahu Jong In.

"Aku yakin tidak ada yang menginginkan _bitch_ sepertimu"

DEG

Jong In membuka kedua matanya yang semula memejam nikmat. Perkataan Changmin tadi seakan menohok hatinya. Mendengar Jong In yang berhenti mendesah, Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jong In yang saat ini menatap kosong.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu Kai? Tidakkah perkataanku benar? Tidak ada yang menginginkan _slut_ sepertimu selain pria yang haus sex di luar sana.."

Jong In tiba – tiba mendorong dada bidang Changmin menjauh. Ia menatap nyalang pada Changmin di tengah remangnya cahaya lampu. "Apa yang kau tahu dari hidupku!?" bentaknya marah. Mendengar bentakan Jong In, Changmin terkekeh remeh.

"Oh? Kau berani melawanku? Apa aku perlu mengeluarkan uang lagi supaya mulutmu itu hanya mendesah dan tidak membentak? Hm?" Changmin berjalan menuju sofa di sisi kamar itu. Ia mengambil jasnya yang tergeletak di sana dan mengeluarkan dompetnya.

Napas Jong In memburu marah ketika Changmin menunjukkan lembaran uang yang nominalnya cukup tinggi di depannya. "Aku tidak butuh uangmu, _Jerk_!" pekiknya semakin marah. Perkataan Changmin tadi secara tidak sengaja mengingatkannya pada perlakuan yang ia dapat di sekolah. Dan juga-

 **Oh Sehun.**

Changmin kini memandang marah pada Jong In. "Kenapa? Apa kau ingin yang lebih tinggi daripada ini?!" Changmin balas membentak pada Jong In. "Kau membentakku dan sudah membuatku marah!"

"Jika kau marah, silahkan pulang! Aku tidak butuh uangmu dan aku merasa jijik disentuh oleh orang sepertimu!" Jong In mendadak emosi. Ia terlihat akan memakai kembali pakaiannya kalau saja tangan besar yang menyembulkan urat itu tidak mencekal lengannya keras.

"Apa maumu?! Lepaskan aku!" Jong In berontak dan berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan itu di lengannya. "Jadi kau merasa jijik di sentuh olehku? Bagaimana dengan orang – orang yang sudah menyentuhmu lebih dulu daripada aku?" Changmin memandang nyalang pada Jong In. Ia kemudian mendengus geli "Hmh..aku rasa aku sudah memilih _slut_ yang munafik sepertimu. Tingkahmu bahkan seperti jalang murahan yang sok tidak ingin di sentuh"

Jong In semakin menggeram marah.

PLAK

Tiba – tiba, tangan namja tan itu menampar keras pada pipi pemuda putih di depannya. Matanya memandang nyalang pada Changmin. Bahkan, tanpa sepengetahuan namja putih itu, Jong In menahan air matanya. "Berhenti bicara karena kau tidak tahu apa – apa mengenai diriku!"

BUGH

"Akh.." Jong In tersungkur di lantai ketika sebuah hantaman keras menghantam perutnya. Ia memegangi perutnya yang saat ini terasa nyeri. Changmin mendekat pada Jong In yang saat ini meringkuk kesakitan. "Dasar lemah! Dan kau berani menampar pipiku?" Changmin mendecih muak.

DUAGH

"ARGH!" Jong In memekik sakit. Changmin menendang tubuhnya bak bola. Pemuda tan itu semakin kesakitan. Darah terlihat merembes keluar dari ujung bibirnya. "Benar – benar susah mengatakan kenyataan pada _bitch_ sepertimu" Changmin mendekati tubuh Jong In kembali. Ia berjongkok di depan Jong In dan tangannya menjambak kasar helaian rambut Jong In. "AHK!"

"Dengar. Ada banyak pelacur sepertimu di sini. Dan kau merasa bahwa kau berhak atas hidup? Mereka bahkan mau mendesah keras asalkan mereka menerima uang..Mereka tidak akan memikirkan nasib mereka lagi dan bersedia bersikap rendahan..Dan harusnya kau juga bersikap seperti itu. Bukankah hidupmu seperti itu?"

DUAGH

Jong In kembali memekik sakit. Kepalanya dipaksa berbenturan dengan dinginnya lantai keramik. Perlahan, darah mulai turun melewati pelipisnya. "Aku memberitahu kehidupan seorang jalang yang sebenarnya padamu..Tidakkah kau mau berterima kasih?" Changmin membalik badan Jong In dan memandang polos pada namja tan itu.

Jong In memandang sayu pada Changmin. Ia kemudian terkekeh pelan.

CUIH

"Aku tidak pernah sudi mengatakan terima kasih pada orang brengsek sepertimu" Jong In meludahkan darahnya pada muka Changmin. Ia memandang remeh pada pemuda yang memejamkan matanya itu. "Jangan bertingkah seakan kau adalah Tuhan yang menentukan hidupku" Jong In kembali terkekeh. Air mata sukses menetes menuruni pelipisnya yang berdarah.

Changmin menggeram marah. Ia menatap Jong In murka. "Berani kau!"

BUGH

DUAGH

PRANG

"Astaga! Suara apa itu?" Chanyeol menoleh pada lorong yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Saking terkejutnya dengan suara benda yang seperti terpecah tersebut, membuatnya menaruh kembali gelas yang sempat ia lap dan berjalan keluar dari bar mininya.

Baekhyun yang ternyata masih berada di sana ikut menoleh pada lorong yang memperlihatkan sederet daun pintu berwarna merah maroon tersebut. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol. "Apa? Suara apa itu?"

BUGH

DUAGH

Kini, bunyi yang terdengar seperti punggung seseorang yang dihantam kasar pada daun pintu membuat kedua mata namja berbeda tinggi itu terbelalak kaget.

PRANG

Baekhyun menoleh cepat pada Chanyeol. "Chanyeol. KAI!" Baekhyun berseru panik ketika tahu dari pintu mana asal suara gaduh itu. Dengan kecepatan penuh, kedua namja itu berlari ke arah pintu yang dimaksud. Tangan Chanyeol segera menarik knop pintu. Tapi sayang pintu itu terkunci.

"KAI! APA KAU DIDALAM?! KAU BAIK – BAIK SAJA?!" Pekik Chanyeol heboh. Ia menarik – narik knop pintu dengan brutal. Di sebelahnya, Baekhyun menggedor – gedor pintu dengan tak kalah brutal. "KAI?! KAU MENDENGARKU?!"

BUGH  
PRANG

"ARGH!"

Kembali suara pecahan benda dan jeritan Jong In terdengar di dalamnya. Chanyeol semakin membulatkan matanya horor. "KIM KAI! BUKA PINTUNYA!" Chanyeol menggedor pintu dengan panik. Tangannya tak henti menarik – narik knop pintu.

"Tunggu yeol! Aku punya kunci cadangan!" Baekhyun segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sederet kunci yang menjadi satu dalam gantungan. Chanyeol menggeram frustasi dan mengacak brutal rambutnya. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi Baek?! Cepat buka pintunya!"  
Baekhyun membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangan yang ia punya dan segera menarik knop pintu. Hal pertama yang kedua namja itu lihat, adalah tubuh Jong In yang tergeletak tak berdaya di depan pintu. "Astaga! KAI!" Chanyeol berlutut dan mengangkat tubuh Jong In. Ia menepuk – nepuk pipi namja tan itu beberapa kali. Wajah Jong In terlihat penuh lebam dan darah yang keluar deras melalui belakang kepala, ujung bibir dan pelipisnya. Kedua mata Jong In tertutup damai. "KAI! Kau mendengarku?! Bangunlah!"

Baekhyun menggeram marah melihat keadaan Jong In saat ini. Ia menoleh pada Changmin yang kini terlihat memakai jasnya kembali. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, _Jerk_?!" desisnya tajam.

Changmin menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Oh..Kau rupanya. Kembalikan uangku. Pelayanannya sungguh tidak memuaskan.." Changmin malah menyahut enteng. Ia menengadahkan tangannya seperti tengah meminta pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah Changmin dengan tenang. "Hm? Kau meminta uangnya?" tanyanya tak kalah enteng. Tiba – tiba saja, Baekhyun menarik kerah kemeja Changmin dan menatap nyalang pada namja tinggi itu.

"Dengar. Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa Kai terluka. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin karena aku sekarang benar – benar tidak butuh alasanmu"

DUAGH

Baekhyun meninju sekuat tenaga perut Changmin. Pukulan yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan itu mampu membuat Changmin melangkah mundur dan hampir terjatuh jika ia tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Dengan murka, Baekhyun kembali mendekat pada Changmin dan bersiap memukul tengkuk pemuda itu. Tapi, Changmin berhasil menghindar dan akan balas memukul Baekhyun jika namja itu tidak cepat menghindar. Namja berperawakan kecil itu langsung menendang lutut belakang Changmin. Membuat Changmin jatuh berlutut dengan rasa nyeri di lutut belakangnya. Tak sampai di situ, Baekhyun menarik kembali kerah baju Changmin dan memukul telak dada namja tinggi itu tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Changmin untuk membalas. Changmin terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah segar dari dalam mulutnya.

BUGH

DUAGH

Tanpa jeda, Baekhyun memukuli Changmin dengan beringas. Ia menendang dada Changmin hingga namja itu jatuh terlentang di lantai. Baekhyun berlutut di atas perut Changmin. Ia meninju wajah Changmin sekuat tenaganya. Ujung bibir Changmin terlihat sobek dan mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

"Kau tahu..Aku tidak akan melepaskan orang yang berani berbuat onar di wilayahku.." Setelah puas memukul Changmin, ia menarik kembali kerah baju pemuda itu. Wajahnya memerah dan tatapannya penuh amarah. Namun, Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan nada tenang.

Ia menaik turunkan kerah baju Changmin. Membuat namja itu ikut bergerak lemas.

"Apalagi jika aku tahu orang itu berani menyakiti temanku.."

DUAGH

Baekhyun menghempaskan kepala Changmin ke lantai keramik dengan keras. Membuat kepala belakang Changmin mengeluarkan darah detik itu juga. Baekhyun lantas berdiri dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Ia melempar kasar sebuah nota uang bernominal banyak pada wajah Changmin. "Ini..Aku kembalikan uangmu..".

Namja kecil itu mendecih muak ketika melihat Changmin yang saat ini pingsan.

"Baek! Kita harus membawa Kai kerumah sakit! Dia mengalami pendarahan dikepalanya!" Chanyeol menggendong Jong In bridal dan berlari keluar kamar disusul Baekhyun di belakangnya. Chanyeol memandang sedih pada temannya itu.

"Jong In..Aku mohon bertahanlah"

* * *

Tiga hari setelah kejadian itu, Jong In dirawat dirumah sakit. Ia hampir kehilangan banyak darah kalau saja tidak segera dibawa kerumah sakit. Untung saja club malam milik paman Baekhyun itu dekat dengan salah satu rumah sakit disana. Jadi, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka mengantarkan Jong In kerumah sakit.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian menjaga namja tan itu. Tak banyak yang menjenguk Jong In. Mungkin hanya paman Baekhyun dan teman dekat Jong In di club malam itu?.

"Jong In! Aku datang membawa ayam goreng untukmu!" Chanyeol membuka pintu rawat Jong In dengan tangan menenteng dua plastik besar. Ia mengangkat tinggi – tinggi kedua plastik itu didepan Jong In dan tersenyum lebar.

"Cepat masuk bodoh! Kau menghalangi jalan!" suara Baekhyun terdengar menginterupsi dari balik punggung lebar Chanyeol. Ia mendorong – dorong punggung Chanyeol dengan keranjang buah yang dibawanya agar Chanyeol cepat masuk.

Jong In menutup buku pelajarannya dan memandang kedua namja berbeda tinggi itu. Ia terkekeh kecil di atas kasurnya ketika melihat kedua namja itu mulai berdebat kembali. "Terima kasih Chanyeol, Baekhyun. Kalian sudah membelikan semua ini untukku.." Jong In menurunkan kedua kakinya dan akan segera melangkah turun kalau saja suara besar Chanyeol tidak memperingati Jong In dengan heboh.

"Berhenti di situ Kim! Jangan turun dari kasurmu!" Jong In mengerjapkan matanya polos. Chanyeol terlihat berjalan mendekati Jong In dan meletakkan belanjaannya pada meja nakas di samping tempat tidur Jong In. Ia kembali menaikkan kedua kaki Jong In dengan hati - hati dan menyelimuti pemuda tan itu. "Kau di sini saja. Jangan turun – turun"

"Ck! _You're look like Jong In mom now. You know_?" Dibelakangnya, Baekhyun terlihat berdecak malas melihat sikap Chanyeol yang menurutnya mirip seperti ibu yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya itu. " _Shut up your fucking mouth_!" Chanyeol mendelik pada Baekhyun yang hanya memutar malas bola matanya. "Kau sedang belajar?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Jong In tanpa memperdulikan namja tiang disampingnya. Ia melirik pada buku – buku yang berserakan di atas kasur Jong In.

Jong In mengangguk. "Yap! Meskipun aku tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit, aku harus tetap belajar" ujarnya dan mulai menyusun buku – bukunya. "Kau ini masih saja memikirkan sekolah di saat seperti ini.." Chanyeol menimpali dengan tangan membuka sebuah bungkusan. Ia lalu menyodorkannya di depan Jong In. "Ini. Makanlah selagi hangat.."

Jong In menerima makanan itu dan matanya berbinar senang ketika melihat ayam di dalamnya. " _Thanks_ yeol". Ia lalu mulai memakan makanannya. Chanyeol mengusak gemas surai Jong In dan berjalan menuju sofa yang tepat berhadapan dengan kasur rawat Jong In. Sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat mengupas apel di samping Jong In. "Aku membawakan buah untukmu Jong. Aku juga membelikan buah strawberry untukmu. Setelah kau selesai makan nanti, makanlah buah yang sudah aku kupas ini.." Baekhyun berujar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buah apel yang tengah dikupasnya. Jong In hanya menggumam patuh dan kembali memakan makanannya.

Oh..lihatlah kedua namja ini. Entah kenapa mereka saat ini terlihat seperti kedua orangtua Jong In dibandingkan dengan menjadi teman namja tan itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jong In terlihat selesai memakan makanannya. Ia kini tengah memakan buah apel yang tadi sudah dikupas oleh Baekhyun di atas kasurnya. Baekhyun terlihat asyik dengan handphonnya di sofa sedangkan Chanyeol keluar membuang sampah.

"Baekhyun.."

"Hmm?"

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu Jong"

Jong In menelan kunyahan apelnya dan memandang ragu pada namja yang masih asyik dengan handphonnya diatas sofa. "Aku..." Jong In terhenti. Ia menggantung kalimatnya yang terdengar ragu. "Bisakah aku berhenti dari pekerjaanku?"

Baekhyun menghentikan jemarinya yang masih menari di atas layar sentuh handphonnya, ketika mendengar ucapan Jong In yang terdengar menggumam itu. Ia menoleh pada Jong In dan hanya diam menunggu kalimat Jong In selanjutnya.

"Aku...aku rasa aku ingin mencari pekerjaan lain untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari – hariku.." Jong In memandang lelah pada Baekhyun.

Selama ini, Jong In bekerja di club malam milik paman Baekhyun sebagai seorang pemuas nafsu para pelanggan. Awalnya, Ia melamar untuk menjadi bartender ataupun pelayan disana. Karena menjadi DJ bukan keahliannya. Tapi sayang, semua pekerjaan itu sudah diambil oleh orang lain. Paman Baekhyun saat itu hanya bermain – main dengan ucapannya menawarkan Jong In sebagai pekerja sex di clubnya. Karena memang hanya tinggal pekerjaan itulah yang belum diambil oleh orang lain. Dengan jaminan pembayaran yang lebih tinggi dari seorang bartender maupun pelayan, Jong In yang saat itu membutuhkan dana besar untuk membayar sekolahnya pun akhirnya menerima tawaran itu.

Paman Baekhyun sempat tercengang mendengar Jong In yang menerima tawarannya itu. Tapi pria itu mengangguk pelan dan memberikan Jong In keringanan karena memang Jong In masihlah remaja. Ia tidak diminta bekerja 24 jam. Namja tan itu bisa melakukan pekerjaannya semampunya saja. Tidak memaksa. Dan uang yang ia dapatkan, sepenuhnya langsung menjadi miliknya tanpa harus menyetor terlebih dahulu.

Hidup di negara maju tidaklah mudah. Ibunya meninggal saat ia masih junior high school. Ayahnya pergi entah kemana dan sampai saat ini belum kembali. Ia harus mencari pekerjaan untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Akhirnya, Jong In yang saat itu masih belum bisa berfikir panjang, menerima pekerjaan itu begitu saja tanpa memikirkan akibatnya. Yang ia pikirkan saat itu adalah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang menghasilkan uang banyak dan bisa membayar sekolah serta hutang – hutangnya.

Besoknya, Jong In bekerja di club malam milik paman Baekhyun dan menyamarkan namanya sebagai seorang Kim Kai. Tidak ada yang tahu nama asli namja tan itu, selain Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan paman Baekhyun tentunya.

"Dan juga...aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya.." Jong In melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah sekian lama merenung. Suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan pengantar tidur. Tapi, telinga seorang Byun Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar suara Jong In. Pemuda dengan rambut gulali itu lalu mengangguk. "Aku mengerti...Lagipula, kau tidak harus memaksakan dirimu..Masih banyak pekerjaan yang lebih layak diluar sana.." Baekhyun berujar dan tersenyum kecil pada Jong In.

Jong In kemudian balas tersenyum tulus pada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih Baek.."

"Sama – sama. Nanti akan aku bicarakan dengan pamanku. Sekarang, makanlah buahmu.."

* * *

Malam harinya, Jong In terlihat tidak bisa tidur. Sudah pukul 10 malam, tapi pemuda tan itu masih bergerak – gerak diatas kasurnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah pulang sejam yang lalu. Jong In yang memaksa. Karena kedua namja itu tidak akan pulang dan berniat menginap disini untuk menjaga dirinya. Sudah banyak ia merepotkan kedua temannya itu. Ia tak ingin merepotkan mereka lebih dari ini.

Jong In bangun dari tidurnya. Ia memandang jendela kamar rawatnya yang sengaja dibuka. Membuat gorden putih itu melambai pelan tertiup angin malam. Dari sini, Jong In masih bisa melihat langit malam Seoul yang dipenuhi bintang. Tangannya lalu terangkat memegang kepalanya yang terlilit perban.

"Haahh..." Ia menghela napas lelah. Jong In kembali memandang langit malam. "Ibu..Maafkan aku.." Gumamnya pelan kemudian memejamkan matanya. Tidak ada yang menyahuti gumamannya. Hanya semilir angin malam yang meniup pelan rambut hitam Jong In. Rasanya, ia ingin kembali kemasa dulu dimana ibu dan ayahnya masih ada untuknya. Ibunya itu akan menegur dirinya setiap kali ia bermain bola di dalam ruangan. Ayahnya yang setiap pagi terlihat membaca koran dengan khidmat sesekali menyeruput kopinya itu, terkadang akan menampar pantat Jong In dengan korannya ketika namja tan itu tidak mau mendengarkan ibunya.

Bohong jika Jong In melupakan semua itu. Ia bahkan masih mengingatnya dengan jelas walaupun sudah 6 tahun berlalu. Terkadang ia merindukan suasana itu ketika ia bercermin di kamarnya. Kini, ia hanya hidup sendiri di sebuah apartemen yang tidak begitu besar. Suasana paginya terlihat sama sepanjang hari. Hanya ada kesunyian. Tanpa koran dan kopi ayahnya. Tanpa teguran ibunya yang selalu heboh di pagi buta karena melihat ulah anaknya yang nakal.

Ketika ia pulang dengan keadaan terselimuti tepung dan tomat dari sekolahnya, Jong In ingat bagaimana dulu ekspresi ibunya. Yeoja itu akan berlari dan memeluk Jong In dengan heboh. Ia menyuruh Jong In segera mengganti bajunya karena takut anaknya sakit.

 **Ya. Jong In pernah mendapat bullyan dari teman semasa JHS dulu.**

Jong In akan menangis dan meminta maaf pada ibunya itu karena sudah menyusahkannya. Ibu Jong In hanya akan tersenyum dan malah menyemangati Jong In dengan perkataan yang sampai sekarang masih ia ingat dengan baik. Ibunya itu selalu mengajarkan Jong In untuk selalu melihat sisi baik dari kejadian yang ia alami. Dan selalu mengajarkan Jong In untuk memilah hal negatif dan positif pada Jong In sebelum namja tan itu memulai sesuatu. Ibunya tanpa mengeluh dan dengan telaten mengajarkan anaknya itu hingga bisa.

Jong In rindu. Merindukan ibunya dan juga ayahnya. Merindukan setiap kalimat penyemangat dari ibunya itu.

Jong In tanpa sadar sudah meneteskan air matanya ketika mengingat semua kenangan itu. Kini, ibunya sudah tidak ada. Ayahnya juga. Jadi, sekarang ia harus bisa hidup sendiri. Mencoba memperlihatkan pada ibunya di sana dengan menjadi seorang yang hidup bahagia, tanpa masalah apapun. Tapi sepertinya semua itu hanya sebuah keinginan. Karena lihatlah Jong In sekarang. Selalu di bully oleh warga sekolah. Bahkan tak hayal mendapatkan kekerasan dalam pekerjaannya. Sekarang ia merasa menjadi anak yang membuat orangtuanya sedih.

DRRTT...DRRTT

Jong In membuka kedua matanya dan menghapus air matanya ketika mendengar bunyi getaran handphon di atas meja nakas. Ia mendekat pada meja nakas dan mengambil handphonnya yang tergeletak disana. Bergetar dengan layar menyala menampakkan nama seseorang yang meneleponnya. Jong In menggeser layar screennya. Menerima panggilan itu.

"Hallo?"

"..."

"Ah! Ia paman Byun.."

"..."

"Ne. Maaf jika saya sudah merepotkan Anda dengan permintaan saya itu.."

"..."

"Ne. Saya mengerti. Terima kasih atas pengertiannya. Umm...Tapi paman Byun.."

"..."

"Aku...bisakah aku masih mengambil pekerjaan itu?"

"..."

"Ah! Aniyaa! Aku hanya akan mengambilnya sebentar. Untuk sementara waktu saja...Anda jangan khawatir..."

"..."

"Ahh..Ne.. sekali lagi terima kasih atas pengertian paman..Ne..selamat malam paman Byun" Jong In mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya. Ternyata pama Baekhyun yang menelepon. Ia sempat terdiam sejenak. Cepat sekali Baekhyun mengatakan keinginannya itu pada pamannya.

Belum sempat Jong In menaruh kembali handphonnya pada meja nakas, handphonnya kembali bergetar dalam genggaman tangannya. Jong In dengan segera menatap layar handphonnya dan terdiam sejenak. Dengan ragu, ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Hallo?"

"..."

"Um..Aku baik – baik saja.."

"..."

Jong In terlihat terdiam setelah mendengar suara diseberang teleponnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras.

"Aku tahu...Kumohon jangan lakukan apapun.."

"..."

"Maafkan aku.."

TUUT TUUT

Panggilan tiba – tiba saja diputus oleh pihak penelepon. Jong In menundukkan kepalanya setelah itu. Ia membiarkan handphonnya tergeletak di samping tubuhnya.

Namja tan itu kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mianhae.."

* * *

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**SM1719 PRESENT :**

 **I and You**

Disclaimer : EXO punya SM Ent, orangtua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In

Rated : T – M (maybe)

Genre : Kalian tentukan sendiri lah yang pasti campur aduk :)

* * *

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

* * *

2 hari setelahnya Jong In kembali masuk sekolah dengan kepalanya yang dililiti oleh perban. Untuk menutupinya, ia mengenakan topi rajut berwarna abu – abu.

Seperti biasa, ia akan menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan tidak perduli ketika melewati koridor sekolah. Tatapan para siswa seketika mengarah pada namja tan itu ketika ia memasuki koridor.

Hening.

Tidak ada suara siswa yang asyik mengobrol disepanjang koridor.

Hanya ada suasana yang mendadak hening.

Dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada satu objek yang sedang berjalan memegang erat tali tasnya.

Jong In terus melangkah tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya. Tiba – tiba saja, 6 pasang sepatu berada di depannya. Berdiri menghadang jalan pemuda tan itu. Jong In mendongakkan kepalanya. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah seorang gadis yang tengah memandang rendah kearahnya.

"Kupikir si jalang sudah meninggalkan sekolah ini" ucap gadis itu angkuh. Kedua temannya yang berada di tiap sisi gadis itu mengangguk menyetujui dengan menyedekapkan tangan di depan dada mereka.

"Biarkan aku lewat, Luna. Sebentar lagi bel masuk," Jong In menjawab lirih dan sudah akan melewati ketiga gadis itu sebelum sebuah tangan menarik kasar topi rajut yang Jong In kenakan. Jong In tentu saja terkejut ketika topi rajutnya ditarik paksa. Memperlihatkan perbannya yang mengelilingi kepalanya.

"Owh, lihat itu" teman Luna yang berambut pirang, berujar dengan tangan menutupi mulutnya dan memasang ekspresi terkejut ketika melihat perban Jong In.

"Kembalikan topiku, Taeyeon.."

"Aku rasa dia kembali bermain bersama pengusaha kaya hingga tanpa sadar membentur benda – benda disekitarnya.." Taeyeon –Pelaku penarikan topi rajut Jong In- malah kembali berceletuk tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Jong In.

Mendengar perkataan Taeyeon, Jong In menggeram marah dalam hati. Ia sudah akan menonjok wajah gadis itu jika ia tidak ingat apa tujuannya berada disekolah ini. "Kumohon kembalikan Taeyeon" Jong In mendekati gadis itu dan berusaha meraih topi rajutnya.

Sret

Jong In membola horor. Taeyeon melempar topi rajutnya keluar dari jendela koridor.

"Ups" Taeyeon hanya tersenyum menang mendapati Jong In yang kini tengah berdiri memandang keluar dari jendela. "Aku menjatuhkannya".

Tawa siswa yang melihat adegan itu menggema disepanjang koridor. Dengan ketiga gadis tadi yang tersenyum angkuh memandang Jong In.

"Kau tidak ingin mengambilnya, jalang?" Luna bertanya sarkas. Ia kembali tertawa bersama teman – temannya.

Jong In mengeratkan genggamannya pada daun jendela. Memandang keluar, melihat topi rajutnya yang terjatuh tergeletak di atas tanah.

Sudah cukup!

"Aku mohon. Apa salahku?" Jong In berbalik dan memandang geram pada ketiga gadis itu. Mendengar suara Jong In, ketiga gadis itu menghentikan tawanya dan memandang tajam pada pemuda itu.

Luna mendecih. "Masih bertanya apa salahmu? Salahmu adalah tidak meninggalkan sekolah ini" jawabnya dan menatap Jong In menantang.

"Kau merusak nama baik sekolah yang di elu – elukan oleh semua masyarakat dengan statusmu itu" Taeyeon menambahkan.

"Jika kau tidak segera angkat kaki dari sini, maka nama sekolah ini akan tercemar"

"Dasar jalang murahan"

Jong In mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Giginya bergemelutuk geram. Hentikan!

"KALIAN TIDAK TAHU APA – APA TENTANG HIDUPKU!"

Jong In berteriak marah. Menghentikan setiap hinaan yang akan keluar dari mulut semua siswa disana. Suasana mendadak hening. Napas Jong In putus – putus. Menahan setiap gejolak amarah yang selama ini ia pendam.

Ini pertama kalinya. Pertama kalinya Jong In berani berteriak melawan mereka, setelah sekian lama ia hanya diam tidak menanggapi ocehan mereka. Ia masih marah atas kejadian Changmin malam itu. Ditambah dengan tebakan mereka yang selalu berpikir negatif terhadapnya, membuat Jong In tak kuasa menahan emosi.

Sudah cukup harga dirinya selalu di injak – injak.

Jong In memandang sendu seluruh siswa yang berada di sana. "Berhentilah..Kumohon...Kalian tidak tahu apa – apa. Kumohon jangan bersikap seakan kalian tahu segalanya. Aku berada disini hanya ingin menuntut ilmu.." suara Jong In memelan di akhir kalimat. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan air mata yang dirasa akan keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Menuntut ilmu? Kau pikir kami akan membiarkanmu menuntut ilmu disini? Kau hanya akan membuat nama sekolah ini menjadi buruk saat nantinya kau lulus dari sini" Seorang siswa lainnya menjawab perkataan Jong In dengan sinis. Ia berjalan mendekat dan berdiri diantara ketiga gadis tadi.

Jong In semakin memandang sendu pada siswa itu. Seketika, ingatannya akan kejadian dimana ia mulai diperlakukan kasar di sekolah ini terbayang. Dimana pada saat itu, salah satu teman sekelasnya memberitahukan dengan menunjukkan fotonya bersama seorang pengusaha kaya di club malam paman Byun.

Temannya yang menyebarkan foto dirinya. Temannya yang melempar kasar tasnya keluar kelas. Temannya yang berteriak di depan seluruh siswa. Temannya yang mendorong kasar dirinya hingga ia terjatuh.

"Apa yang kau lihat, _bitch_?" Siswa itu mengangkat angkuh dagunya dengan tangannya yang terlipat di dadanya.

"Luhan...Aku-"

"Jangan sebut namaku dari mulutmu itu. Aku tidak suka namaku disebut dari mulut yang hanya suka mendesah!" Luhan menggeram marah memotong ucapan Jong In. "Menjijikan!"

Jong In terdiam. Memandang kecewa pada pria cantik didepannya. Teringat di dalam ingatannya jika dulu Luhanlah teman pertamanya di sekolah ini. Luhanlah yang selalu bersama dengannya. Entah itu ke kantin sekolah, perpustakaan, hingga selalu pulang bersama karena rute rumah mereka satu jalur.

"Luhan.." Jong In tidak menghiraukan perkataan Luhan. Ia tetap memanggil nama pria itu. Mendengar Jong In kembali mengucapkan namanya, Luhan menggeram dan berjalan cepat kearah Jong In. Ia mencengkram kerah kemeja seragam Jong In dan memandang benci pemuda itu.

"Apa kau tidak punya telinga? Berhenti menyebut namaku dari mulutmu. Apa fungsi tubuhmu hanya untuk melakukan sex?" Luhan mendorong Jong In hingga namja tan itu mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya.

"Kau ingin aku merobek luka didagumu? Atau aku membenturkan kepalamu ke dinding?" Luhan melangkah mendekati Jong In.

DUAGH

"Akh!" Jong In memegang kepala bagian belakangnya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Luhan membenturkan kepalanya keras pada dinding dibelakangnya. Tepat mengenai lukanya yang masih belum sembuh.

Tiba – tiba ia merasa pusing. Pandangannya berkunang – kunang. Semua siswa nampak tengah mengitarinya dengan bayangan kembar mereka. Jong In mengedip – ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mencoba menarik kembali kesadarannya.

"Oh..Luhan..Kau membuat aura jalangnya keluar. Lihatlah wajahnya. Ia berpura – pura sakit agar kau membawanya ke uks dan setelah itu kalian bercinta disana.." Luna menimpali sambil memperhatikan Jong In yang mulai limbung. Mendengar perkataan Luna, Luhan terlihat mengernyit jijik. "Yang benar saja! Seumur hidupku aku tidak akan menyemburkan spermaku didalam _hole_ nya, apalagi sampai memasukkan penisku kedalamnya" jawabnya vulgar. Membuat semua siswa disana mengernyit jijik terutama para wanita.

Jong In tidak fokus. Ia tidak bisa mendengarkan setiap kata yang Luhan keluarkan. Wajahnya mulai memucat. Perban bagian belakang kepalanya mulai menampakkan cairan merah.

Merasa tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, Jong In mulai berbalik memutar dan berjalan sempoyongan meninggalkan kerumunan siswa itu. Namun baru beberapa langkah-

BYUR

Jong In kembali dipaksa untuk menerima perlakuan kasar. Seseorang menyiramnya dari belakang dengan air bau. Tidak terlalu bau. Hanya sedikit meninggalkan bekas wangi khas pembersih lantai.

" _Well_...setidaknya aku tidak membuang sia – sia air bekas pel ini..Sayang jika disiramkan ke bunga. Airnyakan sudah kotor. Jadi harus disiram ketempat yang kotor juga. Bukan begitu?"

Jong In melirik siswa yang menyiramnya.

Tidak. Untungnya bukan Sehun yang menyiramnya.

Semua siswa disana berujar setuju dan tertawa angkuh. Bagus!. Jong In merasa fokusnya semakin menghilang.

"Ow lihat. Sepertinya jalang sekolah sudah mengeluarkan darah keperawanan kepalanya.."

Tidak diperdulikannya hinaan itu. Jong In terus berlalu dengan langkah sempoyongan. Ia harus pergi ke uks!. Setidaknya disana ia dirawat oleh suster jaga. Semoga suster yang ia harapkan ada di tempatnya.

Sekarang koridor sekolah terlihat mulai sepi karena bel sudah berbunyi. Menyisakan Jong In yang masih menyeret langkahnya menuju uks. Tidak ada guru yang lewat. Dengan kata lain, ia sedang tidak beruntung.

"Angh" Jong In merintih lirih. Kepalanya semakin sakit. Sesekali, ia terlihat menumpukan berat badannya pada dinding terdekat. Jong In memegang kepalanya. Dapat ia rasakan tangannya basah.

Jong In melihatnya. Tangannya menyentuh darahnya sendiri.

Saat ini, Jong in tidak berharap banyak. Setidaknya ada seseorang yang lewat dan mau membantunya. Tapi itu mustahil mengingat hampir seluruh warga sekolah membencinya.

TAP TAP

Dalam keheningan koridor, Jong In mendengar suara sepatu yang berbenturan dengan lantai keramik. Suaranya dari arah belakang. Tapi Jong In tidak kuasa menolehkan kepalanya. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa sudah mendera dirinya.

DEG

Jong In jatuh berlutut. Kesadarannya semakin menipis. Darah semakin terasa merembes keluar melalui perban kepalanya.

"Tolong.."

BRUK

Dengan keluarnya suara rintihan yang penuh keputus asaan, Jong In jatuh tak sadarkan diri dikoridor sekolah.

" **PART 3: It's you.."**

Jong In mengerjapkan matanya ketika merasakan terang berlebihan mulai menyeruak memasuki indra pengelihatannya. Ia mengerang pelan ketika merasakan nyeri pada bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Chanyeol! Jong In sudah sadar! Cepat panggilkan dokter!"

Sayup – sayup namja tan itu dapat mendengar sebuah suara dan bantingan pintu yang dibuka keras setelahnya. Umpatan 'Idiot' dengan nada jengkel juga dapat ia dengar setelah bantingan pintu itu.

Jong In berusaha mengambil kesadarannya dan membuka kedua kelopak matanya mencoba mencari fokus cahaya.

"Jong In? Hey? Apa kau mendengarku?"

Jong In mencoba menoleh ketika mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Bayangan seseorang di depannya itu mulai terlihat jelas. Ia merasa familiar dengan rambut gulali itu.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega ketika Jong In merespon panggilannya walau hanya bisikan lirih yang pemuda itu beri. "Syukurlah..". Jong In menoleh kesekeliling dan mendapati tempat yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. "Ini.."

"Rumah sakit. Beberapa guru dari sekolahmu menggotongmu kesini dengan wajah panik 3 jam yang lalu" Baekhyun memotong perkataan Jong In dan mendengus kesal. "Katakan padaku siapa yang berani membuatmu menjadi seperti ini Jong? Aku membawa tongkat baseball milikku" sambungnya dan memandang benci kesegala penjuru kamar rawat Jong In. Seakan ada orang lain selain mereka berdua disana.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" Jong In tidak berniat menjawab kalimat yang Baekhyun lontarkan. Ia memandang bingung pemuda dengan rambut gulali itu. Baekhyun menoleh pada Jong In dan sempat mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Beberapa perawat mengenal wajahmu karena kau baru saja keluar kemarin. Mereka menghubungi nomorku karena memang aku sengaja mencantumkannya pada jaminanmu" Jong In terdiam mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Pemuda itu menyentuh kepalanya yang kembali dililiti oleh perban baru.

"Katakan padaku siapa yang berani melakukan hal menyebalkan ini padamu?" Nada suara Baekhyun terdengar menuntut meminta jawaban Jong In. Wajahnya terlihat memerah. Sepertinya pria itu tengah menahan emosinya saat ini. Jong In menggeleng pelan. "Tidak Baek..Aku baik – baik saja..Jangan lakukan apapun.."

"Baik – baik saja katamu? Berbaring dirumah sakit dengan perban meliliti kepalamu, kau bilang kau baik – baik saja?!" Baekhyun secara tidak sadar menaikkan oktaf suaranya. Ia memandang marah pada namja tan di depannya. "Kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin! Bahkan lukamu masih belum sembuh total dan sekarang sudah ada yang berani menambahnya?! Tidakkah kau tahu kau hampir sekarat? Wajahmu pucat seperti orang mati! Dokter bahkan menjahit kepalamu karena lukamu terbuka lebar!" suaranya penuh dengan emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja. Ia meremas rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Kau baru kemarin keluar dari rumah sakit Jong...Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kalau kau baik – baik saja? Bahkan kau terdengar menutupi pelakunya dan mencoba menyelamatkannya setelah semua perbuatan yang dia lakukan padamu.." Jong In membeku ditempatnya. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan putus asa. Kedua mata pria itupun terlihat berair ketika mengatakan kalimatnya. Mencoba menahan air matanya yang mendesak untuk keluar.

"Baek.."

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini Jong? Katakan padaku jika kau ingin pindah sekolah! Kau bisa menuntut ilmu disekolah lain! Sekolah istimewa ataupun biasa, semuanya terlihat sama asalkan kau mau belajar sungguh – sungguh Jong! Kumohon.." Seiring dengan suaranya yang melirih diakhir kalimat, Air mata Baekhyun menetes melewati pipi kanannya.

Jong In masih terdiam.

"Terima kasih sudah mau perduli padaku Baek..Aku sangat menghargai perbuatanmu..Tapi, aku tidak bisa pindah jika kau ingin aku begitu..Aku tidak bisa karena aku yakin aku bisa melalui semuanya..Aku selalu yakin pada diriku sendiri..Biarlah mereka melakukan itu padaku. Aku tidak perduli. Ketahuilah Baekhyun...suatu saat, mereka juga akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada diposisi yang sama sepertiku..Aku yakin mereka akan mendapatkan hal yang setimpal atas semua perbuatan yang mereka sudah lakukan.." Tanpa sadar, Jong In juga meneteskan air matanya ketika mengatakan kalimatnya. Baekhyun terdengar terisak pelan dan menghapus air matanya. Ia kemudian segera merengkuh pemuda tan itu dalam dekapannya dan mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah..Aku..Percaya padamu..." Jong In tersenyum dibalik punggung Baekhyun. Ia menepuk – nepuk pelan punggung pemuda itu mencoba memberi ketenangan.

Sedangkan diluar sana, Chanyeol mematung didepan pintu rawat Jong In. Pemuda itu sudah 15 menit berdiri didepan pintu itu tanpa berniat membukanya. Namja dengan tinggi diatas rata – rata itu mendengar dan melihat semuanya dari kaca yang dipasang setengah pada pintu rawat itu. Memperlihatkan suasana didalam ruang rawat Jong In. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol juga ikut meneteskan air matanya.

"Tuan? Anda baik – baik saja? Apa Anda tidak akan membuka pintunya?" Suara seorang dokter dari balik punggung Chanyeol membuat namja tinggi itu segera sadar. Ia mengusak kasar air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Lalu berbalik menghadap dokter serta beberapa suster pembantu itu. Dokter didepannya nampak mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Tidak. Maafkan saya sudah mengambil waktu Anda. Untuk saat ini, Anda tidak perlu memeriksa pasien. Silahkan periksa pasien jika saya memanggil Anda pada waktu berikutnya. Sekali lagi maafkan saya.." Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya penuh sesal dihadapan dokter itu.

Dokter itu terdiam sejenak. "Saya mengerti..Jika ada apa – apa..Segera panggil saya.." Dokter itu mengangguk paham dengan senyum ramahnya lalu ikut membungkukkan badannya di depan Chanyeol. Laki – laki dengan jas putih itu kemudian berlalu pergi diikuti para suster di belakangnya.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu rawat Jong In. Kepalanya ia dongakkan keatas dan menghela napas berat.

* * *

Jong In sudah diperbolehkan pulang setelah satu minggu beristirahat total dirumah sakit. Kali ini, dirinya kembali memasuki sekolah. Bedanya untuk hari ini, Baekhyun nampak ikut melangkah memasuki lingkungan sekolahnya. Mengantarkan namja itu.

Jong In hanya menundukkan kepalanya seperti biasa dan berjalan acuh melewati setiap siswa disana. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan aura pembunuh disekitarnya dan menatap sadis satu – persatu siswa disana yang terdiam hening melihat keduanya berjalan.

"Apa yang kau lihat, idiot?!" Baekhyun memandang garang pada salah satu siswi yang sudah akan mengatakan sesuatu untuk Jong In. Membuat siswi itu kembali bungkam dan hanya diam membiarkan keduanya lewat. Jong In melihat semua itu. Siswi yang baru saja dibentak Baekhyun adalah Taeyeon. Dan Luna yang berada disebelahnya hanya melipat tangannya didepan dadanya dengan angkuh seperti biasa. Jangan lupakan tatapan rendah yang diberikan gadis itu untuk Jong In.

Sejauh ini, semua terlihat berjalan lancar. Baekhyun terus mengeluarkan aura yang seakan siap membunuh siapapun jika ada yang berani menyakiti Jong In. Tatapan tajam serta desisannya yang menghiasi perjalanannya hingga sampai ditangga yang menghubungkan lantai dua sekolah. Kelas Jong In berada dilantai dua ngomong – ngomong. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Baekhyun memelas.

"Kenapa berhenti? Dimana kelasmu?"

"Baek...Aku mohon hentikan...Kau terlalu berlebihan.." Jong In menjawab lirih. Baekhyun hanya memasang raut heran didepannya. "Apanya yang berlebihan?"

Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Jong In tidak cukup nyaman dengan sikap yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun saat mulai memasuki lingkungan sekolah. Ini berlebihan. Ia kira Baekhyun hanya akan mengantarnya sampai didepan pagar sekolah. Tapi nyatanya, pemuda dengan rambut gulalinya itu ikut masuk kedalam koridor hingga berakhir didepan tangga.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan dengan tatapan tajam itu...Aku semakin tidak nyaman Baek.." Ia menggenggam erat tali tasnya. Baekhyun kemudian terdengar mendengus ketika mendengar adanya nada cemas didalam suara Jong In. Ia kemudian menepuk pelan bahu pemuda tan itu.

"Tenang saja. Jika mereka berani menyakitimu, aku akan segera datang. Hari ini biar aku yang menjemputmu" Pernyataan Baekhyun tak hayal membuat Jong In membulatkan kedua matanya lucu. Ia tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya menatap sebal pada Baekhyun. "Ayolah Baek...Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dijemput oleh orangtuanya saat pulang sekolah..Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kau tidak perlu menjemputku.."

"Dan membiarkan mereka membuatmu terluka seperti waktu itu? _Big No_ , Kim Jong!" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya tegas menatap sangsi pada Jong In. Akhirnya Jong In menyerah. Percuma merayu Baekhyun yang sudah keras kepala seperti ini. Jong In menghela napasnya kasar dan hanya mengangguk pasrah membiarkan pria itu berbuat semaunya.

* * *

Jong In duduk dibangku paling pojok ruang perpustakaan. Ia memandang keluar jendela yang langsung memperlihatkan lapangan basket diluar sana. Sekarang waktunya istirahat. Jong In tidak akan melangkahkan kakinya ke kantin sekolah karena disana banyak siswa. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko pengusiran kasar lagi jika ia berani berada disana. Maka, Ia hanya membiarkan perutnya tak terisi makanan apapun dan memilih berada di perpustakaan sekolah sepanjang istirahat. Beruntunglah dia karena ruangan ini sepi tanpa pengunjung.

Meskipun begitu, ada sebab lain ia betah berada disini tanpa makanan yang mengisi perutnya.

 **Sehun.**

Dengan berada disini, ia bisa mengamati pemuda itu. Sehun sering sekali bermain basket dengan teman – temannya ketika jam istirahat seperti ini. Jong In juga tidak sekali dua kali datang kesini untuk duduk diam pada barisan paling pojok yang menjadi tempat favoritnya. Ia akan melihat keluar jendela dengan niatan yang sama setiap hari.

 **Memperhatikan Oh Sehun dari sini.**

Tak jarang ia akan membaca buku disini. Tapi, sebagian besar ia hanya akan memandang keluar dan memperhatikan setiap gerak – gerik Pemuda putih itu dari tempatnya sekarang.

Tempat paling pojok ini adalah tempat favoritnya karena ia bisa memperhatikan Sehun dengan leluasa.

Jong In terlihat asyik memandang keluar jendela tanpa ada niatan menghentikan aksinya itu. Ia terlihat nyaman meskipun kepalanya mulai terasa pegal. Tidak ada bosannya.

 **Baginya, mengamati Sehun adalah hal yang tidak akan membuatnya bosan.**

Sesekali Jong In terdengar bersenandung pelan. Melantunkan lirik lagu kesukaannya dengan kepala yang ia senderkan dimeja. Memandang Sehun dengan mata sayunya.

DEG

Jong In menegakkan badannya. Apa ia salah lihat?. Sehun menatap kearah jendela perpustakaan. Lebih tepatnya, menatap kearahnya. Em..Bolehkan jika ia percaya diri sedikit?.

Sehun terlihat berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan basket tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada jendela perpustakaan. Alisnya tertaut tajam seperti biasanya. Dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya dan rambut hitamnya yang juga terlihat basah. Jong In dibuat gelagapan sendiri. Ia gugup dan dengan segera memutus kontak matanya dengan Sehun. Segera ia bereskan barang – barangnya dan melangkah pergi dari bangkunya.

Rasanya Jong In ingin berteriak. Wajahnya sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

 _Damn it! He is so sexy and hot! Oh My Good!_

* * *

Jong In menatap bosan pada layar televisi didepannya yang menampilkan film barat. Ia bosan. Hari ini, ia tidak bekerja. Setelah pulang sekolah dengan Baekhyun yang menjemputnya, pria itu memaksa Jong In untuk istirahat dan tidak bekerja dulu. Oh! Ternyata Baekhyun benar – benar serius dengan ucapannya yang akan menjemput Jong In sepulang sekolah. Sebelumnya pemuda itu membawa Jong In untuk makan malam di _MCdonald's_ , Baekhyun terus mengantarnya hingga sampai didepan pintu apartemennya.

Ck! Sekarang Jong In merasa kalau Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya. _Heol_!.

Jong In beberapa kali terlihat menguap ngantuk. Meskipun ia menguap ngantuk, tapi pemuda tan itu tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Matanya tidak mau terpejam. _Good_! Jong In merasa kalau tubuhnya menyiksa dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Tiba – tiba saja, Jong In teringat dengan kejadian disekolah hari ini. Tanpa sadar namja itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Mengabaikan televisinya yang menyala didepannya.

DRRT...DRRRT

Jong In kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya ketika handphonnya bergetar disampingnya. Ia dengan segera mengambil handphonnya dan memandang sebentar siapa orang yang meneleponnya itu. Jong In menggeser layar handphonnya.

"Ya?"

"..."

"Eoh...Aku masih terjaga..Aku tidak bisa tidur yeol" Jong In merengek ketika mengucapkan kalimatnya itu. Dapat didengarnya suara tawa dari seberang teleponnya setelah itu.

"Mwo? Tapi ini sudah jam 11 malam..Kau tidak usah kesini! Cukup jalankan pekerjaanmu tuan Park!"

"..."

"Aku baik – baik saja..Rasa sakitnya juga sudah agak mendingan.."

"..."

"Aku tahu..Aku akan menjaga diri dengan baik.."

"..."

"Baiklah cerewet! Aku akan segera tidur.."

"..."

"Apa?! Enak saja! Aku tidak mau ditemani tidur oleh tiang listrik! Sudah! Aku tutup!"

Jong In memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan jengkel. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan alis tertaut kesal. "Dasar Park _stupid_ Chanyeol!" umpatnya dengan pipi yang merona merah. Oh..Apa saja yang sudah mereka bicarakan tadi hingga membuat Jong In memerah seperti kepiting?

TING TONG

Jong In menoleh. Bel apartemennya berbunyi. Siapa yang berkunjung?. Baekhyun kah?. Karena memang pria itu bilang akan menginap hari ini setelah menyelesaikan urusannya terlebih dahulu.

Jong In berdiri dan berjalan medekati pintu apartemennya. Tanpa ragu ia membuka pintunya.

"Kau ini lama sekali Baek!"

DEG

Jong In membatu ditempatnya. Ia bahkan serasa tidak bisa bergerak barang seinci pun dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Jong In tidak mendapati Baekhyun yang berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya. Melainkan...

"Se-Sehun?"

Sehun hanya memandangnya dengan datar tanpa ada niatan membuka suaranya. Apa mata Jong In bermasalah?. Apa benar yang berdiri di depannya saat ini adalah Sehun?. Oh Sehun?!.

"A-apa yang...Kau lakukan disini?" Jong In tiba – tiba saja gugup. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya memanas dan akan segera mengeluarkan keringatnya.

Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jong In. Pemuda putih dengan mantel tebal berwarna hitam itu malah masuk seenaknya kedalam apartemen Jong In seperti sudah pernah mengunjungi tempat ini sebelumnya. Ia masih tidak menghiraukan Jong In yang saat ini hanya terdiam gugup.

"Sehun?"

Sret

"E-Ehh?!" Jong In membola terkejut. Sehun membawa tubuhnya kedalam dekapan pemuda itu tanpa sepatah katapun. Jong In masih dalam mode terkejutnya sementara Sehun semakin memeluk erat Jong In. Seperti tidak ingin memberi celah sedikitpun dalam pelukan mereka.

"Se-sehun?"

"Maafkan aku, _baby_.." Sehun tiba – tiba berujar dengan suara rendahnya. Ia mengecupi kepala Jong In tanpa henti dengan terus menggumamkan hal yang sama.

Jong In hanya diam tidak merespon. "Aku mohon..Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi jika terus begini" Sehun kembali bersuara dengan nada seraknya. Ia mengelus – ngelus lembut kepala bagian belakang Jong In. Tepat pada luka jahitnya.

Mereka terus berada diposisi seperti itu dengan pintu apartemen Jong In yang masih terbuka. Menyisakan sedikit celah. Dengan sehun yang semakin memeluk erat Jong In. Seakan tidak membiarkan pemuda itu lepas dari pelukannya.

Sehun kemudian melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengangkat dagu Jong In. Mengelus bekas luka yang masih tertutupi oleh _handyplast._ Jong In sendiri tidak mengatakan apapun. Bahkan melakukan apapun. Ia membiarkan Sehun terus mengelus luka di dagunya.

Sehun mendekatkan kepalanya dan mengecupi setiap sisi dari _handyplast_ itu sendiri, lalu menatap dalam manik kelam Jong In.

Setelahnya, Jong In tidak mengingat apapun selain kecupan – kecupan lembut yang diberi Sehun pada bibir tebalnya yang kini bergetar pelan.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2016 #tiup terompet# well, aku ngucapin duluan yaa? hehe^-^

Ohoho...Apaan ini?! Makin gaje dehh -_-

Oke. Rencananya aku akan buat ff ini hanya beberapa chapter saja..Tidaklah panjang..hehe btw..how about this chap? Ada yang mau ngasih komentar?

Silahkan review sebanyak – banyaknya, favorit, atau apalah itu..agar aku punya semangat lagi buat ngetik ff gaje ini.

Okey sampai jumpa chap depann! ^_^. Salam hangat"SM1719"


	4. Chapter 4

**SM1719 PRESENT :**

 **I and You**

Disclaimer : EXO punya SM Ent, orangtua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In

Rated : T – M (maybe)

Genre : Kalian tentukan sendiri lah yang pasti campur aduk :)

* * *

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

* * *

Jong In mengaduk pelan teh yang baru dibuatnya. Kedua matanya menatap kosong pada jendela keca di depannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Kira – kira, sudah sekitar 20 menit Jong In berada di dapurnya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang saat ini berada di ruang santai apartemennya.

 **Ya. Oh Sehun.**

Setelah Sehun datang, ia tak mengatakan apapun. Hanya menyuruh namja putih itu masuk dan kemudian Jong In berlalu menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Sehun minuman. Sehun sendiri tidak protes dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Menunggu Jong In di ruang santai.

Jong In tidak mengira Sehun akan mengunjungi apartemennya. Ia bahkan tidak percaya Sehun memeluknya. Bahkan memberikan namja tan itu sebuah kecupan.

 **Kecupan yang penuh kerinduan.**

Jong In tersenyum getir. Mengingat tentang namja putih itu, membuat ia teringat akan sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi tersangka di dalamnya. Jong In sadar betul apa yang di lakukannya hari itu. Jong In bahkan mengingat perkataannya sendiri saat itu.

Jong In sangat tahu kalau mulai hari itu ia secara tidak langsung menyakiti perasaannya sedikit demi sedikit.

 **Terutama Oh Sehun.**

Ia tahu jika namja itu yang paling tersakiti saat itu. Jong In menggoreskan luka yang cukup panjang pada hati pemuda itu. Jong In membuat Sehun tersiksa perlahan – lahan.

GREB

Jong In tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap sepasang lengan kekar berkulit putih yang kini melingkari perutnya erat. Mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hum?"

Suara berat itu terdengar jelas di samping kanan kepalanya. Jong In tak perlu merasa kaget dengan dekapan tiba – tiba seperti ini. Ia tahu siapa yang tengah memeluknya saat ini.

Ia hapal suara berat itu.

Ia hapal bau mint ini.

Ia mengenal pelukan posesif ini.

Ia bahkan sudah terlalu hapal.

Sehun. Oh Sehun.

"Sehun...". Sehun hanya berdehem pelan dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Namja putih itu menelusupkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher tan itu dan memejamkan matanya. Menghirup dalam diam aroma apel yang selama ini sangat ia rindukan.

Jong In hanya diam. Tidak menerima ataupun menolak apa yang dilakukan Sehun padanya saat ini. Jong In kembali menunduk. Mengamati tangan putih yang melingkari perutnya erat itu. Tak lama, Jong In merasakan sebuah benda kenyal nan lembut, mengecupi lehernya. Membuat tubuhnya seketika menegang.

Sehun tetap terlihat mengecupi leher Jong In bertubi – tubi. Jemarinya menggenggam erat kaos yang dikenakan Jong In. Suara khas kecupan terdengar dari arah dapur. Bersamaan dengan suara televisi di ruang santai.

Jong In merasakannya. Merasakan perasaan namja pale itu.

 **Rindu.**

Kecupan Sehun sangat kental akan sarat kerinduan. Dan jika Jong In boleh jujur, ia bahkan sangat merindukan namja di belakangnya itu. Sangat sangat merindukannya. Tapi Jong In tidak mengatakan apapun. Tidak juga melakukan apapun. Ia hanya diam. Membiarkan Sehun berbuat sesukanya.

Lama kelamaan, Jong In tidak bisa menahannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Berusaha menekan isakan pelan yang akan keluar.

"Sehun...Aku mohon...Jangan seperti ini.." Jong In berucap lirih. Sangat lirih hingga dia sendiri tidak bisa mendengar suaranya. Entah kenapa Jong In merasa kalau suaranya tertahan di tenggorokannya. Dan jika ia keluarkan, maka ia yakin suaranya akan bergetar dan serak.

"Sehun.."

"Berhentilah Kim Jong In" Sehun membuka kedua matanya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari ceruk leher Jong In. Alisnya tertaut tajam dan nada suaranya terdengar memerintah. Namja pale itu dapat mendengar suara Jong In. Suara lirih dengan getaran pelan di setiap katanya.

"Apa kau akan terus menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu?" Sehun melanjutkan dengan nada geram. Jong In semakin menggigit bibir bawahnya keras ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Aku mohon...Lepaskan..." Jong In tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Hanya kalimat itu yang mampu ia keluarkan sekarang. Sehun terdengar menggeram dalam dan tanpa sepatah kata, melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap punggung Jong In dengan tatapan yang penuh kekecewaan.

Jong In sendiri tidak melakukan apa – apa setelah Sehun melepas pelukannya. Ia bahkan tak berniat untuk membalikkan badannya. Hanya terdiam bak patung es.

Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat ujung meja _pantry_.

"Katakan padaku Jong," Sehun kembali bertanya dengan ambigu. Nada suaranya terdengar menahan emosi. Jong In hanya memejamkan kedua matanya erat ketika mendengarnya.

Pikirannya kemudian menerawang jauh. Pada sebuah kejadian yang memulai semua ini.

" **PART 4: Please"**

 _Kim Jong In. Kini namja itu tengah bahagia. Ketika hari kelulusannya di Junior High School, Jong In tanpa di sangka mendapat beasiswa untuk memasuki Seoul International Senior High School. Sekolah elit, yang begitu banyak di elu – elukan masyarakat. Hal itu tak hayal membuatnya senang bukan main. Impiannya untuk memasuki sekolah itu ternyata menjadi kenyataan._

 _Siapa yang tidak senang jika impiannya dapat tercapai?. Tak sia – sia selama ini ia belajar dengan giat. Sejak saat itu, Jong In bertekad akan menggunakan beasiswa itu sebaik mungkin. Ia akan memulai perjalanannya yang sesungguhnya. Menjadi orang sukses. Dan membanggakan ibunya._

 _"Selamat ya Jong.."_

 _Jong In menoleh dan mendapati namja putih berambut coklat tengah menatapnya dengan senang. Jong In lalu berbalik dan mengangguk semangat. "Ya. Terima kasih Sehun" ujarnya dengan senyum cerahnya. Sehun hanya terkikik pelan melihat tingkah Jong In yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti anak – anak itu._

 _Ia memperhatikan namja tan itu. Sehun baru sadar kalau Jong In hanya memegang satu buket bunga. Padahal jika dibandingkan dengan siswa lain yang mendapatkan beasiswa, mereka memegang beberapa buket bunga bahkan hampir menutupi wajah mereka._

 _Sehun baru ingat. Itukan buket bunga pemberiannya._

 _"Apa rencanamu dengan beasiswa itu Jong?" Sehun bertanya mengalihkan pikirannya. Ia menatap antusias pada Jong In yang saat ini memeluk erat buket bunga pemberiannya._

 _Jong In terlihat mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan mengetuk – ngetukannya pelan di ujung dagunya. Membuat pose berpikir. "Umm..Aku akan masuk ke Seoul International High School. Lalu kemudian aku akan belajar giat di sana dan akan menjadi orang sukses"_

 _Jawaban Jong In tak hayal mampu membuat seorang Oh Sehun tertawa lepas. Melihat Sehun tertawa Jong In mengernyit bingung dan menekuk wajahnya. "Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu, tuan Oh?"_

 _Sehun menggeleng kecil dalam tawanya. Melihat wajah Jong In yang semakin cemberut, Sehun berusaha untuk menahan tawanya. Sebisa mungkin ia menghentikan tawanya. "Baiklah..maafkan aku Jong" Sehun mengangkat tangannya seolah – olah ia kalah. Jong In tidak membalas. Namja tan itu hanya mempoutkan bibirnya hingga membuat kedua pipinya menggembung lucu._

 _"Aigooo...Kim Jong In kau lucu sekali!" Sehun tidak tahan melihat wajah lucu Jong In. Namja pale itu dengan spontan menarik kedua pipi Jong In gemas. Membuat erangan protes keluar dari bibir tebal Jong In._

 _"Yakk! Lewpashkan..Oh Sewhunn!" Suara Jong In terdengar tidak begitu jelas karena tarikan tangan Sehun semakin mengeras di kedua pipinya. Tangannya terangkat untuk menjauhkan tangan Sehun dari pipinya. Ukh! Sakit!._

 _"Swahkitt!"_

 _Melihat Jong In yang kelihatannya sudah kesakitan, Sehunpun melepaskan cubitannya. Ia kembali tertawa. Jong In mengusap – usap kedua pipinya yang kini berwarna merah tersebut. Ia menatap kesal pada pemuda putih di depannya._

 _"Haha...Maafkan aku Jong..Kau sih..terlalu imut!"_

 _"Yak! Aku tidak imut! Aku tampan!" Jong In langsung melayangkan protesannya ketika mendengar Sehun mengatainya imut. Demi apa! Jong In benci kata 'imut'. Ia kemudian menampar punggung Sehun berkali – kali tanpa ampun. Membuat Sehun langsung kesakitan._

 _Tamparan Jong In itu tidak main – main. Sangat keras dan itu cukup membuat Sehun merasa kesakitan. Atau bahkan bisa membuat kulitnya memerah dan berdenyut sakit._

 _"Akh! Jong! Maafkan aku!" Sehun berusaha melarikan diri dari tamparan tangan Jong In pada punggungnya. Jong In terlihat terus menampar punggung Sehun. Tidak memperdulikan pekikan kesakitan dari Sehun._

 _Merasa kalau meminta maaf hanya akan sia – sia, Sehun kemudian berusaha meraih pergelangan tangan Jong In._

 _HUP_

 _Sehun berhasil meraih pergelangan tangan namja tan itu. Di genggamnya erat pergelangan tangan Jong In._

 _Karena Jong In yang tidak mau diam, tarikan tangan Sehun pada pergelangan tangan Jong In tanpa sengaja membawa namja tan itu mendekat pada namja putih itu._

 _Kini, jarak di antara keduanya sangat dekat. Atau mungkin hanya tersisa beberapa senti saja. Kedua wajah dengan warna kulit berlawanan itu terlihat sangat dekat. Jong In bahkan merasakan deru napas teratur milik Sehun di kulit wajahnya._

 _DEG_

 _Keduanya mematung dengan posisi seperti itu selama beberapa detik. Sehun menatap lekat manik mata Jong In dan begitu sebaliknya. Keduanya terlihat saling menyelami manik mata lawan._

 _"Oh Sehun!"_

 _DEG_

 _SRAK_

 _Sehun dan Jong In langsung tersadar dan segera memundurkan langkah. Memberi jarak yang sedikit lebar. Wajah Jong In terlihat memerah dan ia menunduk dalam. Menatap buket bunganya. Sedangkan Sehun terlihat gugup dan sesekali menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung. Mereka hanya diam tanpa berniat membuka suara._

 _"Sehun!" Sehun menoleh ketika namanya kembali di panggil. Ia melihat kedua orangtuanya melambai padanya di depan sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam. Sehun kemudian memberi kode pada kedua orangtuanya untuk pergi terlebih dahulu._

 _Setelah memastikan mobil sedan milik ayahnya meninggalkan halaman sekolah, Sehun kembali menoleh ke arah Jong In. Namja tan itu masih dalam posisinya. Sepatu kanannya terlihat menggesek – gesek pasir kekanan dan kekiri. Kepala Jong In bahkan masih menunduk._

 _"Yeah..Maaf Jong. Aku...tidak sengaja.." Sehun berucap setengah malu dan menggaruk kulit pipinya pelan. Jong In mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang pemuda Oh itu. Ia mengamati bagaimana wajah itu sedikit menampakkan rona merah di kedua pipinya._

 _Jong In lalu terkikik pelan. Melupakan kejadian yang barusan terjadi. "Ne. Maafkan aku juga Sehunie~" Jong In tertawa melihat Sehun yang saat ini menampakkan wajah melongo._

 _PFFTT_

 _"Wajahmu benar – benar seperti orang bodoh! Hahaha" Jong In akhirnya tertawa lepas. Ia bahkan sedikit membungkukkan badannya karena merasa perutnya akan keram karena tertawa._

 _Sehun mendengus kasar. Tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum. Mendengar suara tawa Jong In entah kenapa membuat perutnya merasa tergelitik oleh ribuan kupu - kupu. Ia juga merasakan perasaan lega ketika melihat Jong In tertawa. Entahlah.._

 _Setelah beberapa menit, Jong In mampu mengontrol tawanya. Ia mengusap air mata di ujung matanya pelan. Lalu menghembuskan napas perlahan. Menghirup oksigen._

 _"Jong In?"_

 _"Hum?" Jong In memandang Sehun yang kini tersenyum kecil._

 _"Mau ikut denganku ke suatu tempat?"_

* * *

 _Jong In dan Sehun. Mereka berteman baik selama di JHS. Kedua namja itu bahkan satu kelas. Membuat keduanya saling kenal dan semakin dekat. Hampir setiap hari mereka berdua selalu pergi bersama – sama. Entah itu ke kantin, ke taman sekolah, lapangan, dan ke tempat lain. Mereka tak jarang keluar untuk sekedar berjalan – jalan diluar jam sekolah._

 _Sehun bahkan terlihat seperti sang pangeran yang menjaga putrinya. Pernah ketika waktu itu seragam olahraga Jong In di celupkan ke dalam kolam renang sekolah dan namja tan itu tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Sehun mengamuk dan mencari siapa pelaku atas tindakan itu. Ia bahkan melewatkan jam pelajarannya untuk hal itu. Dan ketika Sehun berhasil dan puas dengan pekerjaannya, Jong In akan langsung mengomeli Sehun dan mengatakan jika namja pale itu tak usah melakukan hal seperti itu lagi._

 _Tapi dasarnya Sehun. Tetap saja ketika ada seseorang yang berani menyakiti Jong In, ia akan langsung melibatkan dirinya dan tak segan mencari pelakunya meskipun pelakunya itu adalah seorang kakak kelas. Sehun dan segala sikap beraninya. Kadang Jong In dibuat gemas sendiri dengan sikap Sehun yang menurutnya –sok- keren dan pemberani itu. Namun apadaya?. Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Dan Jong In mulai terbiasa dengan sikap Sehun itu._

 _Makanya, ia akan segera menyembunyikan masalahnya secepat mungkin, sebelum Sehun mengetahuinya. Ia tak ingin merepotkan namja itu lagi. Tapi sikap Jong In yang seperti itu, membuat Sehun marah. Sehun tidak suka itu._

 _..._

 _Hembusan angin menerpa wajah Jong In. Membelainya lembut memberi ketenangan pada namja tan itu. Ia sangat menikmati suasana di sini. Sehun membawanya ke ladang bunga krisan. Bunga – bunga dengan kelopak berwarna kuning itu mampu membuat Jong In berbinar senang. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya ketika Sehun ternyata membawanya ketempat seperti ini._

 _Ladang bunga ini sungguh sangat indah jika kalian menanyakan pemandangan ladang bunga itu hingga bisa membuat Jong In berbinar senang. Hamparan bunga krisan yang berwarna kuning bermekaran di bawah langit biru sore itu. Hembusan angin meniupkan beberapa kelopak bunganya. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada hamparan bunga krisan yang terlihat. Memanjakan mata siapapun yang mengunjungi tempat ini. Benar – benar sangat indah._

 _"Sehun! Ini indah sekali!" Jong In bahkan langsung berseru heboh dengan wajah berserinya._

 _Mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di tengah hamparan bunga krisan dan menikmati udara di sore hari._

 _"Kim Jong In. Aku menyukaimu" Suara Sehun memecahkan suasana tenang itu. Jong In terlihat membatu ditempatnya ketika mendengar kalimat namja pale di sebelahnya itu. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Sehun. Menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan terkejut._

 _"A-apa?"_

 _"Aku menyukaimu Jong. Apa kau menerima perasaanku?" Sehun kembali mengulang kalimatnya tanpa ada nada keraguan di dalamnya. Ia menatap dalam manik kelam Jong In, mencoba menyalurkan perasaannya. Sedangkan Jong In kini masih mematung dengan tatapannya yang kini memandang Sehun tidak percaya._

 _Beberapa detik kemudian, angin berhembus pelan. Menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga berwarna kuning itu. Seakan menjadi saksi bisu atas pernyataan Sehun pada Jong In._

 _Jong In memalingkan wajahnya kedepan tanpa ada niatan membuka suaranya. Ia kemudian menunduk. Menatap beberapa bunga krisan yang berada di dekatnya dan menyentuhnya perlahan. Kedua manik Jong In berubah sendu._

 _Sehun melihatnya. Melihat perubahan sikap Jong In itu. Ia sempat mengernyitkan alis bingung dan akan menanyakan keadaan namja itu. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu dan hanya menatap lekat wajah Jong In dari samping. Saat ini, Sehun mulai menebak – nebak. Apa yang sedang di pikirkan Jong In saat ini?. Apa jawaban yang akan Jong In berikan padanya?. Kenapa wajah itu terlihat sendu?. Apa jangan – jangan namja tan itu akan melontarkan penolakannya?.Oh God! Jangan sampai apa yang di pikirkannya menjadi kenyataan!._

 _"Sehun-ah...Aku..." Jong In menggantung kalimatnya. Ia terlihat enggan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya itu. Suara Jong In bahkan terdengar lirih._

 _Sehun menghela napas berat. Baiklah. Jika reaksi yang Jong In berikan seperti ini, maka ia tidak akan memaksanya. "Baiklah Jong..Kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang...Pikirkanlah terlebih dulu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menerima perasaanku. Aku akan menunggumu" Sehun berujar pelan. Ia menatap hamparan bunga krisan di depannya dengan tenang._

 _Sekarang, ia harus siap. Apapun jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Jong In nanti, ia harus bisa menerimanya._

 _Jong In melirik Sehun dari ekor matanya. Pemuda putih itu hanya diam dan tidak bersuara lagi._

 _Suasana berubah hening. Hanya ada suara hembusan angin._

 _"Sehun.."_

 _"Hm?" Sehun menoleh dan menatap Jong In. Menunggu kalimat yang akan di keluarkan Jong In selanjutnya. Jong In terlihat ragu – ragu. Ia kembali menunduk._

 _"Aku...Menerimamu.."_

 _DEG_

 _Bagai disambar seribu bunga, Sehun tidak kuasa menahan rasa terkejutnya. Sehun mendengarnya. Mendengar apa yang di ucapkan oleh Jong In. Walaupun hanya gumaman lirih yang Jong In lontarkan._

 _"Ha?" Sungguh ekspresi Sehun saat ini terlihat seperti orang idiot. Mulutnya menganga dengan kedua matanya melotot terkejut. Ck! Sungguh tidak elit sekali._

 _Jong In mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan malu – malu. Kedua pipinya merona merah. Tangan kanannya mengepal menggenggam erat bunga krisan di tangannya._

 _Sepersekian detik Sehun masih terdiam melongo. Mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Sehun kemudian terdengar menghela napasnya pelan._

 _"Jong, Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menjawab sekarang. Pikirkanlah baik – baik. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu menerimaku"_

 _Walaupun Sehun berujar dengan nada berat. Tapi ketahuilah. Sesungguhnya namja itu tengah bersorak bahagia di hatinya. Ia benar – benar tidak menyangka jika Jong In akan menerima perasaannya. Sungguh ia senang bukan main. Rasanya ia ingin sekali meloncat – loncat dan memutar – mutar tubuh Jong In dalam pelukannya ditengah ladang bunga krisan. Tapi, kembali pada pernyataan Sehun di atas, ia takut jika Jong In menerima perasaannya karena terpaksa. Jika sebuah hubungan dilakukan tanpa ada perasaan apapun di dalamnya, maka hubungan itu akan terasa hambar._

 _Jong In mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Namja tan itu kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak Sehun. Aku sudah memikirkannya baik – baik. Aku tidak terpaksa. Walaupun awalnya aku merasa gugup karena kita adalah teman, tapi aku akan mencobanya.." Jong In berujar. "Ajarkan aku untuk menyukaimu, Sehun.." Jong In tersenyum malu – malu. Pipinya merona hebat ketika mengucapkannya._

 _Saat itu Sehun sangat senang. Perasaannya diterima oleh temannya sendiri yang sudah ia sukai sejak kelas 2 JHS. Ia sangat sangat senang. Dan mulai saat itu, Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Berjanji dan mulai menunjukkan pada Jong In tentang perasaannya._

 _"Sehun.."_

 _"Ya?"_

 _Jong In mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap manik mata Sehun yang juga menatapnya. Saat ini Jong In berada di dalam pelukan namja putih itu. Menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang hangat Sehun. Mendengarkan setiap detak jantung pemuda itu yang membuat telinganya terasa tergelitik._

 _Sehun sendiri segera menundukkan kepalanya ketika Jong In memanggil namanya. "Ada apa, hum?". Jong In terlihat terdiam sejenak. Menimbang apakah ia harus mengatakannya atau tidak. "Apa kau akan menerimaku apa adanya?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Aku..." Jong In terlihat ragu mengatakannya. "Apa kau akan menerimaku apa adanya?" dan pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa mengulang pertanyaannya. Sehun terlihat mengangkat alis heran. Kemudian mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Aku akan menerimamu apa adanya Jong...Aku tulus..Trust me" jawabnya dan mengelus pelan surai coklat Jong In._

 _Jong In tidak mengatakan apapun ketika mendengar jawaban yang di lontarkan Sehun. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan dan menggumam. Lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sehun._

 _Hari itu, mereka menikmati sore hari ditengah ladang bunga krisan. Dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah seorang Oh sehun. Dan wajah manis Jong In yang berbinar penuh harapan._

* * *

 _Beberapa bulan setelahnya, Jong In berhasil memasuki Seoul International Senior High School. Sekolah yang sangat di dambakan semua siswa. Sekolah yang menjadi tujuan utamanya._

 _Yang lebih mengejutkan ketika Jong In memasuki hari pertamanya, ia melihat Sehun tengah berjalan menghampirinya dengan mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan dirinya. Tanda tanya sempat bersarang di dalam kepalanya. Apa Sehun juga..._

 _"Hai Jong.." Sehun tersenyum manis pada Jong In yang kini menatapnya tidak percaya._

 _"Sehun...Kau.."_  
 _"Kenapa? Terkejut?" Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia mengusak rambut hitam Jong In gemas. "Aku juga ingin bersekolah di sini, sayang.."_

 _Jong In menatap Sehun. "Lagipula..Jika aku bersekolah disini, aku juga bisa bertemu denganmu..Kau tahu? Rasanya seperti lauk tanpa bumbu jika tidak melihat wajahmu sehari saja.." Jong In segera menampar kepala belakang Sehun. Jujur ia sempat kesulitan ketika meraih kepala namja itu. Sehun lebih tinggi darinya._

 _"Aww..Sakit Jong..Kenapa kau menamparku?"_

 _"Dasar gombal" Jong In tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sehun dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan namja itu. Kedua pipinya merona samar._

 _"Yak! Tunggu aku Baby~"_

* * *

 _Awalnya, semua berjalan lancar. Hubunga Sehun dan Jong In masih berjalan baik._

 _Tapi, tiba – tiba semuanya berubah. Sangat cepat bahkan membuat Jong In menahan napasnya._

 _Ketika ia menjalankan pekerjaannya di club malam paman Byun, secara tidak sengaja ia bertemu dengan Sehun yang saat itu berada di sana menjemput kakaknya._

 _Sehun tentu saja terkejut ketika melihat kekasihnya itu berada di sana dengan pakaian yang berantakan._

 _Melihat Jong In yang tengah di sentuh oleh orang lain, membuat amarah Sehun memuncak. Ia segera menarik tangan Jong In dan menyeret namja itu ke parkiran club._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

 _Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun berbicara dengan nada dingin padanya. Tatapan yang biasanya sangat lembut dan hangat itu berubah tajam dan datar. Kedua tangan Sehun terlihat mengepal erat. Sepeti tengah menahan amarahnya._

 _Mulai saat itu, Sehun maupun Jong In membuat jarak walaupun mereka masihlah sepasang kekasih. Tak ada lagi pelukan hangat Sehun. Tak ada lagi rayuan seorang Oh Sehun. Jong In benar – benar terlihat seperti raga tanpa jiwa belakangan ini. Hari – harinya dilalui tanpa semangat dan ia terus memeras otaknya untuk memikirkan jalan keluar atas masalah yang terjadi di antara mereka._

 _Namun, pada suatu malam Sehun tiba – tiba saja mengunjungi rumahnya. Pria itu juga sama berantakannya dengan Jong In. Kedua mata pria itu kosong. Rambut yang acak – acakan dengan kantung mata yang mulai terlihat._

 _Jong In sedih ketika melihat pemuda yang dikasihinya seperti itu._

 _Inilah yang dipikirkan Jong In ketika Sehun saat itu mengungkapkan perasaannya._

 _Jong In takut Sehun akan mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Yang menjadi rahasianya. Dan ia akan menyakiti hati pemuda itu._

 _Dan pada akhirnya hal yang ditakutinya terjadi. Sehun mengetahui semuanya._

 _Dan ia takut Sehun akan semakin tersakiti._

 _"Jong..Maafkan aku.."_

 _"Tidak Sehun..Aku rasa kau harus mejauhiku mulai sekarang.."_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Maaf, tapi ini yang terbaik untuk kita berdua Hun-a..Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu..Aku tidak ingin membuatmu malu.."_

 _"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Kim Jong In?! Apa kau gila? Kebaikan untuk kita berdua, atau untuk dirimu sendiri?" Sehun menggeram marah_

 _"Tapi Sehun.."_

 _"Jong...Tidakkah kau mengingat perkataanku dulu? Aku akan menerimamu apa adanya! Aku tidak perduli Jong! Aku tulus menyukaimu...Aniya! Aku tulus mencintaimu Jong! Jangan pernah berpikir untuk membuat jarak!" Sehun protes tidak terima. Ia menatap marah pada Jong In. Berusaha meredam amarahnya kuat – kuat._

 _Jong In hanya menggeleng. Ia meneteskan air matanya. "Tidak Sehun..Aku..Kumohon...Ini yang terbaik untuk kita berdua.."_

 _Mendengar penuturan Jong In, Sehun tak kuasa menahan amarah. Ia mengacak rambutnya brutal dan berteriak murka di apartemen Jong In. Membuat suara gema yang sangat keras. Jong In sendiri hanya memejamkan matanya erat – erat dengan air mata yang masih menetes deras melalui kedua pipinya._

 _Sejak saat itu, hubungan Sehun dan Jong In mulai melayang – layang tak tentu arah. Mereka terus membuat jarak. Terutama Sehun._

 _Dan ketika semua warga sekolah tahu pekerjaan Jong In. Saat itulah semua drama dimulai di antara keduanya._

 _Sejak awal, hubungan keduanya masih belum diketahui oleh warga sekolah. Backstreet?. Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu. Dan kenyataan itu semakin melengkapi akting keduanya._

 _"Dasar jalang"_

 _Jong In tak bisa berkata apa – apa ketika Sehun terlihat kentara menahan amarahnya. Tatapannya semakin dingin dan tajam pada namja tan itu. Jong In tak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Hanya ada rasa bersalah. Dan.._

 _"Mianhae.."_

 _Kata yang selalu sama setiap hari. Kata yang selalu diucapkannya dengan penuh sesal._

* * *

Jong In akui ia sempat menyesali keputusannya itu. Menolak ketulusan Sehun dan menyuruh namja itu untuk menjauhinya. Membuat namja itu membencinya dan malah semakin menyakiti hati namja itu.

Sehun mengerang pelan melihat Jong In yang masih saja diam di posisinya. Ia kemudian mencengkram bahu kanan Jong In dan memaksa namja itu berbalik menghadapnya. Jong In hanya diam. Kepalanya semakin menunduk dalam.

"Jong! Tidak sadarkah kau sudah menyiksaku selama satu tahun ini?! Berhentilah menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu! Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu lebih lama lagi..Bahkan tidak pernah bisa membencimu Jong.." Suara Sehun melirih di akhir kalimatnya. Ia memandang sedih dan penuh luka pada namja tan di depannya itu.

"Sekarang katakan padaku. Apa dengan membuat keputusan itu semua berjalan dengan lancar?"

Jong In hanya diam.

"Katakan padaku Jong.." Mata Sehun mulai berair menatap Jong In. Ia meraih kedua bahu Jong In dan mencekalnya erat.

Jong In masih diam. Ia mencengkram erat ujung kaos yang ia kenakan. Jong In berusaha menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar.

"Sehun...Aku mohon..Mengertilah.."

Sehun terdiam untuk sesaat. Namja putih itu langsung melepas cekalannya dan mengacak brutal rambutnya. Sehun berteriak marah di depan Jong In. Air matanyapun sukses menetes melewati pipi kirinya tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Jong In hanya diam mematung. Jong In tahu teriakan Sehun. Sama seperti satu tahun lalu. Teriakan yang sarat akan kekecewaan dan emosi yang meledak.

"Mengerti?" Sehun menyahut datar. "Sekarang aku tanya. Apa selama ini kau mengerti apa yang aku rasakan? Selama satu tahun ini...Dan setelah kejadian itu...Apa kau mengerti seperti apa perasaan yang kurasakan saat itu sampai sekarang?" Sehun melanjutkan dengan nada sinis dan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

Jong In terdiam. Tidak mengatakan apapun. Tapi air matanya sukses meluncur turun melewati kedua pipinya.

"Berhentilah bersikap egois, KIM JONG IN!" nada suara Sehun meninggi di akhir kalimat. Bahkan pemuda itu kembali menitikkan air matanya. "Apa kau pikir dengan melakukan ini, semuanya akan baik – baik saja?" Sehun kembali meraih kedua bahu namja tan yang kini hanya menatapnya penuh bersalah.

"Katakan padaku Jong In...Apa dengan melakukan hal ini semuanya akan baik – baik saja? Untuk kita berdua?"

"Aku.."

"Jong, dengarkan aku. Setiap aku melakukan pembullyan padamu, malam harinya aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Aku terus merasa bersalah" Sehun berucap sedih. Mengingat kembali semua perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan pada kekasih manisnya ini.

"Aku terus bertanya apa kau baik – baik saja. Apa kau makan dengan baik.."

Jong In menahan isakannya.

"Ketika mendengar kau masuk rumah sakit karena pekerjaanmu, aku marah. Sangat marah. Aku menganggap bahwa aku sendiri tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik Jong.."

"Sehun.."

"Aku marah. Dan terus menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Aku bahkan datang berkunjung ke club malam tempatmu bekerja hanya untuk mencari tahu siapa yang sudah membuatmu terluka.." Sehun memelankan suaranya.

"Meskipun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol selalu menjaga dan menemanimu..Aku selalu menganggap bahwa aku sama sekali tidak berguna.." Sehun menjeda kalimatnya sejenak. "Aku sakit Jong..."

Jong In terdiam sejenak. Ia lalu menyentuh dada Sehun dan mendorongnya pelan. Mencoba menjauhkan namja putih itu darinya. Lain halnya dengan Sehun. Sehun semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada bahu Jong In. Tidak membiarkan namja itu lepas.

"Sehun...Lepaskan aku..."

"Jong In...Jebbal.."

SRET

Jong In berhasil melepaskan cengkraman Sehun pada bahunya. Ia melangkah mundur walaupun ia tahu ia tidak bisa melangkah menjauh karena di belakangnya ada meja _pantry._ Melihat Jong In menghindarinya, Sehun hanya diam dengan tatapan yang mulai kosong.

Mereka terdiam dalam keheningan. Sehun tidak bicara apapun lagi. Dan Jong In menunduk dalam. Terisak dalam diam.

Sekali lagi. Jemari Jong In menggenggam erat ujung kaos yang ia kenakan.

"Mianhae...Sehun..."

* * *

BRAK

"Jong In?!" Baekhyun menerobos masuk ketika melihat pintu apartemen Jong In yang terbuka. Ia segera berlari mencari Jong In.

"Kim Jong In?! Apa kau di dalam?! Kau mendengarku?!" Baekhyun menyusuri tiap ruangan yang berada di dalam apartemen sederhana itu. Baekhyun terus berseru memanggil nama Jong In.

Baekhyun berhenti di ruang santai. Kedua matanya tak henti menelisik setiap ruangan yang ada di sana. Berharap bisa menemukan Jong In di salah satu ruangan itu. Kemudian, pandangannya berhenti pada ruang dapur. Benar! Ia belum mengecek tempat itu!.

Tanpa ada kecurigaan, Baekhyun segera melangkah menuju dapur Jong In. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat namja tan itu kini tengah meringkuk di bawah meja _pantry_. Kedua kakinya ditekuk. Wajahnya pun ia tenggelamkan diantara celah lutut.

"Astaga, JONG IN!" Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya dan berjongkok di depan Jong In. Menyamakan tingginya dengan namja di depannya. "Hey, Jong? Kau tidak apa – apa?"

Jong In mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun. Ia hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Sedangkan pemuda dengan jaket _soft blue_ itu menatap Jong In tercengang. Penampilan namja tan di depannya ini sungguh sangat berantakan. Rambut hitamnya yang terlihat acak – acakan. Kedua mata sembab. Bibir merah merekah. Dan jangan lupakan bekas air mata yang sangat kentara dari kedua pipi yang kini terlihat tirus.

"Jong? Ada apa?" Baekhyun mencoba bertanya dengan hati – hati. Jujur saat ini ia tak tega melihat penampilan Jong In. Apalagi ketika melihat kedua manik itu yang hanya menatapnya kosong.

"Katakan padaku...Aku akan mendengarmu.." Baekhyun mencoba merayu. Tangannya terangkat menghapus sisa air mata Jong In.

Jong In terdiam sejenak.

"Baek..." Jong In memanggil Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang lirih dan serak. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggumam. Menanti kalimat yang akan dilontarkan Jong In.

Kedua mata Jong In tiba – tiba mulai berair kembali.

"Baek...Dia datang.."

"Siapa?"

"Sehun..."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengarnya.

Sehun. Yeah. Ia tahu siapa Sehun. Jong In juga menceritakan namja itu padanya setelah Chanyeol tentunya. Tidak heran jika Jong In seperti ini karena namja itu. Jong In selalu _down_ jika menyangkut tentang Sehun.

Pikiran Baekhyun tiba – tiba melayang dimana disaat ia berada di seberang apartemen Jong In dan ingin menyeberang, Baekhyun seperti melihat siluet Sehun yang melangkah menuruni anak tangga bangunan apartemen yang Jong In tempati.

Ternyata benar dugaannya. Itu Sehun. Dan ia tidak salah lihat.

"Sehun datang dan meminta maaf padaku tadi...Tapi...Tapi aku..." Jong In tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Air matanya kembali menetes.

"Aku terlalu egois..."

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Hallo! Maaf aku telat update dan chap ini mungkin membuat kalian kecewa. But, sebenarnya chap ini khusus menerangkan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi sama HunKai. Gimana? Masih bingung siapa Sehun itu? Wkwk

Oh ya, mungkin untuk chap selanjutnya aku akan telat update lagi. Soalnya, aku ada ulangan semester dan harus fokus dulu di sana. Sekali lagi maaf yaa :') Tapi, setelah itu aku akan usahakan untuk segera updatee..

Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah bisa memahami dan sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya! Salam hangat"SM1719"


	5. Chapter 5

**SM1719 PRESENT :**

 **I and You**

Disclaimer : EXO punya SM Ent, orangtua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In

Rated : T – M (maybe)

Genre : Kalian tentukan sendiri lah yang pasti campur aduk :)

* * *

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

* * *

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuruni anak tangga. Wajah pemuda putih itu nampak sendu dengan alis tertaut tajam. Tak dihiraukannya beberapa orang yang saat itu juga sedang menaiki anak tangga protes padanya karena ia menabrak bahu mereka dengan keras. Sehun tidak perduli. Sehun tidak perduli.

Tungkai kakinya terus melangkah tanpa mengenal lelah. Kedua tangannya yang berada di tiap sisi tubuhnya pun terlihat terkepal erat.

Sehun terus berjalan.

Langkahnya kemudian melambat dan berhenti dipinggir sungai Han. Sesaat, pemuda itu nampak terlihat tidak melakukan apapun. Sehun diam. Kedua maniknya memandang sungai Han.

 **Manik dengan emosi yang tengah campur aduk**.

"ARRGHH!"

Sehun tiba-tiba saja berteriak marah. Ia mengacak brutal surai hitamnya dengan emosi meledak. Bahkan, tanpa ia sadari air matanya kembali menetes melewati pipi putihnya. Manik dengan emosional yang membuncah itu sekali lagi memandang hamparan sungai Han.

Penampilannya kini tak jauh dari kata berantakan. Rambutnya ia biarkan acak - acakan. Wajah yang kusut dengan bekas air mata di kedua pipinya.

Saat ini, tidak ada yang ia pikirkan selain namjanya.

 **Jong In. Ya. Kim Jong In.**

Ia tidak tahan. Tidak tahan jika harus terus seperti ini. Sehun bahkan tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran namja tan itu. Sehun terlalu bingung untuk memahami Jong In. Rasa bersalahnya masih bersarang di dalam hatinya.

Ia ingat bagaimana ia membanting ember yang ia pegang ke samping tubuh Jong In. Ia ingat ketika ia menyuruh Jong In pergi dengan mengucapkan kalimat kasarnya. Ia ingat bagaimana ia menyandung kaki Jong In hingga membuat namja itu terjatuh dan dagunya terluka.

Ia ingat. Ia ingat semua itu.

Bahkan meskipun kejadian itu sudah lewat dari satu minggu, Sehun masih saja merasakan rasa bersalah yang amat dalam direlung hatinya.

Ketika melihat Jong In yang saat itu menggigil ketakutan, ingin sekali ia memeluk namja tan itu dan mendekapnya erat. Memberikan ketenangan dan mengobati luka Jong In.

Sehun tiba-tiba tertawa. Tawa yang cukup menyesakkan hati ketika mendengarnya.

Pemikiran yang terlalu jauh. Bahkan kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

Dan ketika ia datang ke apartemen Jong In dan ingin membicarakan hubungan mereka, Sehun lagi – lagi harus menelan kekecewaan. Ia harus menerima jika hatinya kembali seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan pedang saat mendengar jawaban Jong In.

Jika Sehun boleh jujur, maka perasaan yang akan ia ungkapkan pertama kali adalah kecewa. Ia kecewa. Tentu saja. Jong In seperti menolak ketulusan cintanya.

Ketika ia mencoba memberi kenyamanan untuk Jong In, namja tan itu menolak.

Selalu menghindar.

Sehun menyeka air matanya dengan kasar. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Mendudukkan dirinya dengan lemas dan menatap kosong kedepan.

PUK

Tiba – tiba, Sehun merasakan ada yang menepuk pelan pundaknya. Ia lantas menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja jangkung dengan mantel tebalnya tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak memakai mantelmu?" namja jangkung itu-Chanyeol- berujar sambil membawa dirinya duduk disamping Sehun. "Musim dingin akan segera tiba. Kau tidak merasa dingin?". Sehun hanya menggeleng lemah. Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap kosong hamparan sungai Han didepannya.

Chanyeol diam. Ia melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Sehun dari samping. Sangat kentara sekali jika saat ini Sehun seperti tengah dilanda depresi berat. Namja jangkung itu kemudian menghela napas berat. Tiba – tiba ia merasakan saku celananya bergetar pelan.

Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan handphonnya dan menggeser screennya.

' _Kau sudah menemukan Sehun?'_

Pesan singkat dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol sekilas beralih menoleh melihat Sehun yang masih tidak bergeming disampingnya. Ia kemudian kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada layar handphonnya. Jemari panjangnya terlihat mengetikkan sebuah pesan balasan untuk Baekhyun.

' _Sudah. Dia ada di kawasan sungai Han'_

Setelah mengirimkan pesan pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyimpan handphonnya pada kantong luar mantel yang ia kenakan.

Chanyeol mengingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai disini. Sekitar 1 jam yang lalu, ketika ia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan akan segera pulang, Baekhyun tiba – tiba meneleponnya.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Baekhyun mulai menceritakan semuanya. Pemuda mungil itu lantas menyuruh Chanyeol mencari Sehun sementara ia menenangkan Jong In di apartemennya. Chanyeol sempat mendengus ketika mendengar nada memerintah yang dikeluarkan si pendek Byun. Tapi, ia cukup tahu situasi saat ini.

"Hei. Apa kau sudah makan?" Chanyeol malah bertanya basa – basi terhadap Sehun. Jujur ia sedikit kurang nyaman dengan keadaan canggung seperti ini.

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya menoleh sekilas dan kembali menatap kosong sungai Han didepannya.

Melihat reaksi Sehun, Chanyeol kembali menghela napas berat. Tetangga disebelah rumahnya ini...

"Sehun. Kau tahu? Saat Jong In menceritakan dirimu padaku, aku sempat tidak percaya. Aku pikir Sehun yang dia maksud bukan Sehun yang baru beberap hari pindah disebelah rumahku. Aku beranggapan jika nama Sehun tidak hanya satu di Korea. Tapi ketika kau datang ke club tempatku bekerja, menanyakan dimana kakakmu, dan berakhir dengan kau menarik paksa tangan Jong In, aku mulai berpikir..." Sehun melirik Chanyeol. "Kalau aku menyangkal tebakanku sendiri. Aku melihat bagaimana kau menarik Jong In keluar dengan amarah yang kau tahan kuat. Aku sangat ingin tahu ada hubungan apa kau dengan Jong In. Jadi aku mengikuti kalian berdua keluar club. Yeah..Maaf...Mungkin aku menguping dan lancang," Chanyeol melirik Sehun dari ekor matanya. Ia menangkap bagaimana ekspresi pemuda itu yang mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraannya.

"Tapi aku benar – benar penasaran. Dari kejadian itu, aku mulai berpikir..Jika Sehun yang Jong In maksud itu adalah kau.." Lanjutnya ragu. "Tebakanku semakin jelas ketika kau tiba – tiba memeluk Jong In dan membawanya pulang dengan mobilmu. Bahkan kau tidak menghiraukan kakakmu yang saat itu terkapar menunggumu didalam salah satu kamar. Kau langsung pulang tanpa perduli dengan tujuan awalmu..," Chanyeol menepuk kedua pahanya pelan. "Aku sungguh sangat terkejut waktu itu.." Dan diakhiri dengan kekehan pelan.

Sehun terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Untuk apa kau menceritakan hal seperti itu?"

"Huh?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya heran. Sehun kini terlihat seperti tengah memendam emosional yang ia rasakan.

"Yeah...Aku hanya sekedar bernostalgia Sehun.." Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya kecil. "Tapi aku bisa menangkap dari kejadian itu, betapa kau lebih memikirkan Jong In ketimbang hal lain.." Sehun menoleh menatap Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum tipis padanya. "Bahkan setelah kejadian itu, kau rutin mengunjungi club tanpa sepengetahuan Jong In. Mencoba melihat keadaan uri Jong In.." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut memandang sungai Han didepannya.

"Sampai kau terlalu akrab denganku dan Baekhyun. Menyuruh kami menjaga Jong In dengan baik.." Chanyeol memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "Sehun, aku tahu.." Chanyeol kembali menoleh pada namja pucat itu. "Kau sangat menyayangi Jong In. Mencintai namja itu dengan tulus...Tapi ketulusanmu itulah...yang membuat Jong In tak tega menyakitimu. Ia tak ingin menyakiti hatimu..."

" **PART 5: You and the truth"**

...

Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya pada topinya. Ia semakin menundukkan topi yang ia kenakan dan melangkah memasuki sebuah club malam. Kedua mata tajamnya yang bersembunyi dibalik lindungan topi itu tak henti menatap datar pada suasana di sekelilingnya. Ruangan dengan lampu lumayan temeram dengan lautan manusia yang asyik berdansa dan memenuhi sudut – sudut bangunan club.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya tanpa ragu. Memasuki tempat itu semakin dalam. Sesekali, ia dapat melihat dari ekor matanya beberapa wanita dengan pakaian minim mereka menatap lapar kearahnya. Tapi Sehun tidak menghiraukan hal itu. Ia terus melanjutkan langkahnya dan tidak memperdulikan wanita – wanita murahan itu.

Sehun mengarahkan langkahnya pada bar mini yang berada di pojok. Sesampainya di sana, Sehun mengernyitkan alis tajamnya.

"Selamat malam" Seorang bertender dengan tubuh jangkung menyambutnya ramah.

"Park Chanyeol?" Sehun menyerukan satu nama dihadapan bartender itu. Ia sedikit bingung ketika melihat namja jangkung di depannya ini bukanlah Chanyeol yang dicarinya. Ini aneh. Biasanya juga Chanyeol yang menjadi bartender disini. Apa namja itu sudah pulang?.

"Oh, Anda mencari Park Chanyeol? Ia mengambil shift kerja lebih cepat mulai 3 hari lalu dan untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Temannya berada dirumah sakit dan ia harus menjaganya" Bartender itu memberi penjelasan pada Sehun.

Sehun terdiam sejenak. "Katakan padaku jam berapa ia memulai dan mengakhiri shift barunya itu". Bartender itu terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Ia mulai pukul 2 siang, dan akan mengakhirinya pada pukul 8 malam". Sehun mengangguk sekilas dan tidak lupa berterima kasih kepada bartender itu.

Baru saja Sehun akan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan bar mini itu, Sehun seperti melihat siluet yang sangat familiar tak jauh di depannya. Lampu yang sedikit redup dan berwarna – warni membuat ia sedikit kesulitan mengenal sosok namja mungil itu. Tapi ia tetap melangkah mendekati pemuda itu.

"Baekhyun?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang, Baekhyun yang ingin memutar knop pintu kerja pamannya menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia kemudian menoleh dan kedua bola matanya seketika membulat.

"Sehun? Oh Sehun?!"

Sehun semakin berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. "Aku perlu bicara denganmu"

* * *

"Jadi...Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Baekhyun menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding dibelakangnya. Dinding yang hanya sebatas punggungnya itu mampu membantu Baekhyun menyender dan mengamati langit malam dengan baik. Saat ini kedua namja berbeda tinggi itu berada di atap gedung club malam milik pamannya. Baekhyun yang menyarankan. Ia lebih suka tempat sepi dan tentram seperti ini jika ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Ia memandang Sehun yang hanya berdiri di depannya dengan topi yang hampir menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jong In?" Sehun mengawali dengan pertanyaan. Walaupun nada bicaranya terdengar tenang, tapi kedua manik yang terlindung topi itu memancarkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat.

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. "Kenapa tidak kau lihat sendiri?" ketusnya. Namja dengan rambut gulali itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baek...Aku akan melakukan seperti apa yang kau katakan kalau aku bisa..Tapi Jong In-"

"Apa susahnya hanya melihat dari balik pintu?! Bukankah kau selalu mendatangi club secara diam – diam tanpa Jong In ketahui?" Baekhyun memotong dengan nada tinggi di awal, dan nada dingin di akhir. Pemuda itu melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Sehun terdiam mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Aku...Tidak bisa.."

Untuk beberapa saat, kedua lelaki itu terdiam. Dengan Baekhyun yang memandang datar kearah Sehun, dan Sehun yang semakin menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Baekhyun terdengar menghela napas berat. "Kondisinya mulai membaik.." Baekhyun akhirnya tak tega. Ia merasa iba ketika mendengar nada suara Sehun yang terdengar bergetar.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya "Sungguh?". Baekhyun hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menghembuskan napasnya kasar sampai suaranya terdengar.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menjaganya.." Sehun berjalan dan berdiri disamping Baekhyun. Memandang Baekhyun sekilas, sebelum melempar pandangannya pada kelap – kelip lampu gedung dan kendaraan di bawah.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku tulus menjaganya" Baekhyun menyahut tenang. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menepuk pelan bahu kanan Sehun. "Kau ingin aku menjelaskan perkembangan keadaan Jong In saat ini?" Baekhyun melanjutkan. Ia dengan sukarela menawarkan informasi perihal kondisi Jong In pada namja pucat di sampingnya.

Sehun langsung menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh perasaan ingin tahu. "Jong In sempat mengalami pendarahan pada bagian belakang kepalanya akibat dibenturkan dengan sangat keras pada lantai keramik. Beberapa tulang rusuknya mungkin sedikit retak karena terus – terusan dibanting.." Baekhyun meringis pelan ketika melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Sehun ketika mendengar penerangannya. Ekspresi Sehun berubah datar dan dingin.

"Tapi kau jangan khawatir...Kondisinya mulai stabil..." Baekhyun cepat – cepat melanjutkan. Ia semakin ngeri dengan wajah yang ditunjukkan Sehun saat ini. Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Dan jujur itu membuat ia sedikit bergidik ngeri. Sehun seakan siap membunuh siapapun saat itu juga.

"Benarkah?"

Sehun bertanya dan hanya diangguki Baekhyun. Namja yang lebih pendek dari Sehun itu segera memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang keadaan dibawah sana.

Hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara setelah itu.

"Baekhyun.."

"Ya?"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Bisa kau beritahu padaku siapa yang melakukan hal itu pada Jong In?" tanyanya dengan nada berat.

Baekhyun sempat terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang terdengar tenang tapi mengerikan itu.

* * *

Changmin. Pemuda dengan tinggi bak model itu menggoyang – goyangkan gelas kaca ditangannya pelan. Ia berada di bar mini yang berada di dalam apartemen mewahnya. Tatapannya terlihat bosan sekaligus datar. Kepalanyapun nampak terlihat dililiti perban.

"Ck!"

Tiba – tiba Changmin berdecak kesal. Ia meminum isi gelas ditangannya itu dengan kasar, lalu sedikit membanting gelasnya pada permukaan mejanya. "Sialan. Berani sekali namja kecil itu melukaiku.." Ia mendecih. Pikirannya menerawang pada saat kejadian dimana pemuda pendek dengan rambut bak permen gulali itu dengan mudah membanting tubuhnya kelantai dan menghantamkan kepalanya keras pada permukaan keramik. Tubuhnya penuh lebam. Dan beberapa tulangnya patah. Ck! Kecil. Tapi sangat beringas.

"Aku akan buat perhitungan padanya setelah aku sembuh.." Ia mendesis berbahaya dan sedikit merintih sakit saat merasakan rasa sakit pada punggungnya.

DRRRTT...DRRRTT

Changmin melirik handphonnya yang tergeletak disebelah gelas kacanya dan mengambilnya malas. Menggeser layar handphonnya dan menjawab dengan nada tak kalah malas.

"Hallo?"

"..."

"Yaa yaa...Aku baik – baik saja ayah.."

"..."

"Hmm...Keadaannya mulai membaik.." Changmin kembali menuangkan voodka pada gelas kacanya.

"..."

"Hmm..ayah tidak usah khawatir..Cukup jalankan tugas ayah di London.."

"..."

"Baiklah, baiklah..Aku tutup, aku sedang ada urusan.. _bye dad_ " Changmin memutuskan telepon dengan ayahnya. Ia kembali meletakkan handphonnya di atas meja dan meminum minumannya.

TING TONG

Tak lama, Changmin mendengar bel apartemennya dibunyikan. Ia kemudian berjalan dengan hati – hati menuju pintu apartemennya.

"Siapa?" Changmin melihat seseorang yang memakai topi dan memegang sebuah kotak dari _intercom_ nya.

" _Pengiriman paket"_

Seseorang yang masih berdiri di depan pintunya berujar singkat. Changmin terdiam sejenak lalu air mukanya berubah bahagia. Pengiriman paket? Itu berarti pesanannya sudah sampai!.

Dengan segera Changmin membuka pintu apartemennya. Kedua maniknya menatap binar pada kotak besar yang tengah dibawa oleh pengirim paket tersebut.

"Dengan Shim Changmin? Anak pengusaha mall terkenal di Busan, Lotte department store?" Changmin mengangkat alisnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan pengirim paket tersebut. Terdengar aneh.

"Ya, benar."

Sang pengirim paket itu mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk.

 **Oh Sehun.**

Sehun menatap datar sekaligus dingin pada pemuda didepannya. Changmin bahkan sempat menatap heran pada namja didepannya itu. Masalahnya, namja itu hanya menatapnya datar dalam diam.

"Maaf..? Apa aku mengenalmu..?"

"Ini paketmu. _Toys sex_ "

BRUGH

Sehun melemparkan kotak yang dibawanya di hadapan Changmin. Changmin membulatkan matanya horor. Paketnya terbuka. Hingga salah satu vibrator dengan ukuran besar, beberapa _lube_ dan _cock ring_ keluar dari kotak dan berhamburan di depannya.

"Apa – apaan kau?! Melempar dan membuka paket orang seenaknya! _Fuck_!" Changmin menatap nyalang pada Sehun yang hanya menatapnya datar.

BRUGH

Sehun tiba – tiba menerjang Changmin. Membenturkan punggung pemuda yang sedikit tinggi darinya itu hingga menimbulkan ringisan dari pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" teriaknya marah.

"Kau tahu Kai?" tanyanya _to the point_

Changmin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan namja didepannya.

"Katakan padaku apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan padanya, bajingan" ujarnya dingin. Tatapannya semakin mengintimidasi. Mencoba menyudutkan Changmin.

Changmin terdengar terkekeh pelan. "Apa aku harus memberitahumu? Memang kau siapa? Sampai menanyakan apa yang sudah ku perbuat pada jalang munafik itu padaku?"

Sehun menggeram marah.

BUGH

BUGH

Sehun langsung memukuli Changmin sekuat tenaganya. Meninju wajah pemuda itu. Menendang perut dan betis namja jangkung itu.

Pukulan Sehun membabi buta pada tubuh Changmin. Ia tak sekalipun menghentikan pukulannya. Changmin juga beberapa kali terlihat membalas pukulan Sehun tak kalah kuat. Sehun bahkan hampir terjungkang kebelakang kalau saja ia tidak bisa menyeimbangkan dirinya dari tendangan Changmin diperutnya.

BUGH

"ARRGHH!"

Sehun memukul tulang rusuk Changmin dan membanting punggung pemuda itu ke lantai. Membuat Changmin tak kuasa menahan jeritan kesakitannya. Sehun memukul telak lukanya.

"Haah..haahh.."

Deru napas Sehun terdengar memburu. Sudut bibirnya robek dan mengeluarkan darah. Ia mengusak kasar darah di ujung bibirnya dan meludah.

Changmin masih terlihat meringkuk kesakitan dilantai. Ia bahkan mengguling – gulingkan badannya pelan seiring dengan rasa sakit yang berdenyut – denyut.

"Arghh! Sialan...Kauu! Akh.."

Sehun mendecih. Tatapan dingin terus ia tunjukkan. "Hanya itu kemampuanmu?" tantangnya.

Sekedar informasi. Sehun sangat ahli bela diri. Ia bahkan sempat mengikuti turnamen hapkido, taekwondo, dan wushu saat masih di JHS. Sehun bahkan pernah memenangkan beberapa turnamen yang diikutinya itu. Baginya, sudah kewajibannya belajar bela diri. Dengan begitu, ia tidak akan susah – susah melindungi orang yang disayanginya.

 **Terutama Kim Jong In.**

Sehun berjalan mendekat. Berjongkok disamping Changmin.

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu yang sebelumnya," Sehun menepuk – nepuk pelan pipi gembil Changmin. "Siapa aku? Kenapa aku menanyakan apa yang kau perbuat pada namja yang kau bilang jalang munafik" Sehun setengah menggeram ketika mengatakan kalimatnya. Emosinya hampir kembali meledak kala itu.

"Dengar baik – baik, namja sialan. Aku adalah namjachingu Kai. Kau tahu? Saat aku mendengar Kai masuk rumah sakit dan itu karenamu, aku ingin sekali membunuhmu.." Sehun berucap enteng. Ia menoleh pada kotak yang masih tergeletak di lantai depan pintu apartemen Changmin. Mengamati isi kotak itu yang setengahnya tercecer keluar. "Tapi aku masih punya rasa kasihan padamu. Ternyata hidupmu lebih menyedihkan, huh? Petugas paket bilang, itu adalah tumpukan pakaian import yang akan kau seleksi dan setelahnya kau jual di mall ayahmu.." Sehun beridiri. "Tapi apa yang aku lihat? Tidak ada baju yang dikatakan petugas itu..Hanya ada tumpukan mainan kotor didalamnya.." Sehun mengangkat sudut bibirnya tipis.

"Aku bisa menjaga rahasiamu kalau kau mau.." Sehun berujar sambil merapikan penampilannya dan melipat tangannya dibawah dada dengan angkuh. "Jauhi Kai. Jangan berani menyentuhnya apalagi melukainya. Jika aku tahu kau melakukan sesuatu pada Kai..Aku tidak akan menjamin rahasiamu itu.." Wajah Sehun berubah datar ketika mengatakannya.

* * *

Sehun meminum minuman kalengnya dengan brutal. Ia haus. Sangat haus. Ternyata ia membuang banyak tenaganya hari ini. Suara sirene ambulance terdengar dari arah jalan raya. Sehun menoleh, melihat mobil rumah sakit itu melaju menuju bangunan apartemen mewah yang hanya berjarak 5 bangunan dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan hingga mobil itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia kemudian melangkah menjauh. Kedua tungkai kakinya membawanya pada sebuah taman kecil. Sehun lalu mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu bangku taman. Kedua matanya memandang kosong pemandangan didepannya. Menikmati angin malam yang menyapa wajahnya lembut dalam diam.

Masih dalam keheningan yang tenang, tangan kanan Sehun merogoh saku celana jeans yang ia kenakan. Sehun melepas topinya dan memandang handphonnya dengan bimbang. Ia ragu antara melakukannya atau tidak. Tapi tubuhnya tak bisa diajak bekerja sama dengan pikirannya. Jemarinya mulai mengetik nomor yang sudah sangat ia hapal diluar kepala.

Sehun menempelkan handphonnya pada telinga kirinya. Bunyi nada sambung terdengar sebelum suara yang ia sangat amat rindukan terdengar.

" _Hallo?"_

"Jong In? Apa kau baik – baik saja?" Suara Sehun terdengar berat ketika menanyakannya.

" _Um...Aku baik – baik saja..."_

Perasaan lega dapat sehun rasakan ketika mendengarnya.

"Jong In, tolong dengarkan aku. Bisakah kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu dan mencari pekerjaan yang lebih layak? Kau tidak harus mendapatkan uang banyak dalam sekali bekerja. Semua butuh proses hingga kau berhasil mencapai targetmu. Aku mendengar kau masuk rumah sakit. Dan aku sangat marah. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka" Sehun mengeluarkan kalimat panjangnya. Sejenak, suasana hening. Ia menunggu dengan sabar jawaban yang akan Jong In keluarkan.

" _Aku tahu...Kumohon jangan lakukan apapun.."_

Kalimat Jong In terdengar bergetar pelan. Dan sayangnya Sehun tahu itu. Sehun terdiam sejenak dan memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kau tetap akan melakukannya?" Sehun bertanya mencoba memastikan.

" _Maafkan aku.."_

Sehun kembali terdiam. Dengan segera ia menjauhkan handphonnya dan memutuskan panggilannya. Kini, layar handphonnya hanya menunjukkan nama Jong In tanpa terhubung lagi dengan namja tan itu.

Sehun menghela napas lelah.

* * *

"Hey yo Bro! Wass up!"

Sehun berjalan lunglai menuju bangkunya tanpa menghiraukan sambutan yang diberi teman sekelasnya itu.

JongDae mengernyit bingung ketika Sehun hanya meliriknya sebentar dan kembali melangkah menuju bangkunya. Tidak menghiraukan. Tidak menyerah, JongDae kemudian berbalik dan duduk pada bangku didepan meja Sehun.

"Hey, Sehun!" JongDae menyapa Sehun dengan semangat. Namun semangat itu tiba – tiba hilang dari wajahnya yang kini berubah horor. "..Kenapa...Dengan wajahmu?" Tanya JongDae pelan.

JongDae benar – benar dibuat tercengang dengan Sehun hari ini. Penampilan namja pucat itu masih sama. Rapi dan tidak kusut. Tapi yang membuat JongDae bergidik ngeri adalah, wajah Sehun yang berubah menyeramkan. Maksudku...Lihatlah..Lebam yang berwarna biru terdapat di pelipis kanannya, ujung bibirnya, dan pipi kiri Sehun berwarna ungu dengan _handyplast_ di atasnya. Uhh..JongDae sempat meringis ngeri.

Sehun hanya diam. Ia memilih membuka resleting tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku – buku pelajarannya.

"Hey Sehun..Apa kau habis berkelahi? Wajahmu benar – benar seperti raja monster dalam game _ps_ 2ku.."

"Diamlah JongDae..Aku ingin belajar," Sehun menimpali dengan cuek. Ia mulai membuka bukunya. Sedangkan JongDae yang melihat reaksi kelewat cuek dari Sehun hanya bisa mendengus. _Whatever_ lah! Mau Sehun habis terjun dari jurang sekalipun, JongDae tidak lagi perduli dengan pemuda itu.

"Hey Sehun,"

"Hm"

"Aku dengar jalang sekolah kita masuk rumah sakit"

Seketika Sehun meremat pelan sisi buku yang sedang dibacanya itu. Tapi ia tidak menolehkan kepalanya pada manusia berisik itu. Ia tetap fokus pada buku yang ia baca walaupun sebenarnya isi buku itu tidak ada sama sekali. Alias kosong.

Hanya sebagai pengalihan. Sehun pura – pura tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan JongDae. Niat awalnya sih agar JongDae tidak mengganggunya dan cepat pergi. Tapi nyatanya pemuda dengan suara melengking itu tak kunjung pergi dan malah membahas topik lain.

 **Topik yang sebenarnya dibencinya.**

JongDae berdecak pelan. "Ish kau ini! Aku serius!"

"Katakan saja. Aku mendengarmu."

JongDae mencibir pelan. Dasar muka tembok!. Baru saja ia ingin mengeluhkan sikap Sehun, guru yang mengajar mereka pagi itu sudah tiba dikelas. JongDae otomatis mulai beranjak dan berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di pojok kiri.

Sehun menghentikan acara membacanya. Diam – diam Sehun menghela napas lega. Untung saja guru itu cepat datang. Jadi ia tidak perlu repot – repot mendengar celotehan JongDae yang mirip gosipan para gadis itu.

* * *

5 hari setelahnya, Jong In kembali memasuki sekolah.

Sehun asyik mendrible bola basketnya. Beberapa temannya mencoba menghadang Sehun. Terik matahari menyilaukan hari itu. Keringat bahkan sudah membasahi seragam yang Sehun kenakan.

Sehun tidak menyerah ketika teman – temannya mencoba menghadang jalannya menuju ring lawan. Dengan tubuh tingginya, sekali lompat Sehun berhasil memasukkan bola kedalam ring lawan. Satu lagi score yang ia peroleh dengan timnya.

Sehun merasa butuh istirahat. Ia kemudian mengisyaratkan teman – temannya untuk berhenti sejenak dan beristirahat. Sehun kemudian berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan. Menghampiri JongDae yang saat itu tengah duduk disalah satu bangku sambil membaca bukunya.

"Ini," JongDae langsung menyerahkan botol minuman pada Sehun yang dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Sehun meminum rakus air mineral itu.

"Sehun,"

"Hm?"

Sehun menoleh memandang JongDae yang kini tengah menatap layar handphonnya. Entah apa yang sedang namja itu lihat. Sehun tidak ambil pusing. Ia lalu duduk dan mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Jong In masuk sekolah,"

DEG

Sehun langsung memusatkan perhatiannya pada JongDae. Tadi barusan temannya itu bilang apa?.

"Soojung memberitahuku barusan. Jong In hari ini masuk sekolah dengan topi rajut dikepalanya. Sekarang namja jalang itu ada di koridor lantai dua" JongDae memberitahu dengan nada santai. Namja itu tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sehun.

"Ahh...Aku pikir dia sudah pindah sekolah.." JongDae kembali menyimpan handphonnya pada saku kemeja sekolahnya. Tiba – tiba saja Sehun berdiri. Membuat JongDae menatap heran pada temannya itu.

"Aku harus segera ganti baju. Sebentar lagi bel masuk.." Sehun berucap tenang. Ia membawa barang – barangnya dan melangkah meninggalkan JongDae tanpa sepatah kata.

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Tunggu aku!"

...

Sehun melangkah dengan cepat. Sebisa mungkin ia membuat wajahnya berubah datar disepanjang koridor sekolah. Setelah menaiki tangga, Sehun mengehentikan langkahnya. Kedua obsidiannya memandang lekat pada kerumunan siswa tak jauh didepannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, _bitch_?"

Sehun mendengar suara yang lumayan familiar. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Berada di barisan belakang sama sekali tidak menghalangi pandangannya. Badannya yang cukup tinggi masih mampu melihat pusat dari kerumunan siswa ini.

DEG

Sehun memandang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Itu Jong In. Jong In-nya. Dengan perban yang melilit kepalanya, dengan tiga siswi dan satu siswa didepan pemuda itu.

"Luhan...Aku-"

"Jangan sebut namaku dari mulutmu itu. Aku tidak suka namaku disebut dari mulut yang hanya suka mendesah!"

"Menjijikan!"

Sehun melihat semua itu dengan tatapan datarnya. Telapak tangan kanannya meremat erat tali tas sekolahnya.

"Luhan.." Jong In terlihat tidak memperdulikan ucapan Luhan. Namja tan itu kembali memanggil nama Luhan pelan. Luhan nampak berjalan cepat mendekati Jong In dan mencengkram kuat kerah kemeja seragam Jong In.

"Apa kau tidak punya telinga? Berhenti menyebut namaku dari mulutmu. Apa fungsi tubuhmu hanya untuk melakukan sex?"

DUAGH

Hal selanjutnya yang mampu membuat Sehun membelalak horor sekaligus menggeram marah adalah Luhan yang membenturkan kepala Jong In dengan keras pada dinding dibelakang namja tan itu.

"Oh..Luhan..Kau membuat aura jalangnya keluar. Lihatlah wajahnya. Ia berpura – pura sakit agar kau membawanya ke uks dan setelah itu kalian bercinta disana.."

Sehun melihat sedih pada keadaan Jong In yang hampir ambruk itu. Tapi namja tan itu masih bertahan dan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Yang benar saja! Seumur hidupku aku tidak akan menyemburkan spermaku didalam _hole_ nya, apalagi sampai memasukkan penisku kedalamnya"

Sehun kembali menggeram marah mendengar perkataan Luhan. Jika bisa, ia akan langsung menjatuhkan Luhan dari lantai dua. Tapi sekarang, yang menjadi pusat utamanya adalah Jong In.

Dengan tubuh basah kuyup, Jong In terlihat berusaha berjalan. Entah mau pergi kemana namja manisnya itu. Tapi saat ini, Sehun berusaha mengikuti Jong In tanpa diketahui oleh namja tan itu dan para siswa.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Menyisakan Jong In yang masih berusaha bertahan. Jong In terlihat menyeret langkahnya. Sesekali pemuda itu menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada dinding didekatnya. Sehun semakin melihat khawatir pada Jong In. Langkah Jong In terus terhuyung – huyung. Jujur saja Sehun ingin segera berlari dan membawa Jong In kerumah sakit.

Sehun terus mengikuti dengan langkah tenang. Memasang wajah datarnya sebaik mungkin. Walaupun kedua manik itu tidak dapat berbohong. Hingga Jong In jatuh pingsan, Sehun yang kebetulan melihat ruang guru di lorong sebelah kanan segera berlari dan memanggil guru – guru disana.

...

* * *

...

Sehun terdiam cukup lama setelah Chanyeol berucap panjang kali lebar. Maniknya menatap datar sekaligus kosong pada pemandangan sungai Han didepannya.

Chanyeol yang melihat raut wajah Sehun menghela napasnya berat. "Sehun..Aku harap kau dapat mengerti maksudku," tanpa sadar kedua manik kelam Sehun mulai mengeluarkan airnya perlahan. Membuat kedua mata tajam itu terlihat berkaca – kaca.

Chanyeol terkejut ketika melihat mata Sehun yang seperti tengah menampung air danau itu. Namja jangkung itu mulai kelabakan. "He-hey..Sehun-a...Kau baik – baik saja?"

"Aku tahu yeol.." Sehun berucap lirih. Ia menoleh memandang Chanyeol dengan pipi sebelah kiri yang kembali dijatuhi oleh air mata. "Aku mengerti.."

Chanyeol jadi serba salah ketika melihat Sehun yang mendadak rapuh seperti ini. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya gusar. Uh..Niatnya hanya ingin memperbaiki keadaan. Bukannya malah semakin memperburuk keadaan!.

"Yeah..Sehun..maaf jika aku salah dalam mengucapkan kalimatku tadi..Sungguh..Aku tidak bermaksud.." Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Sehun dengan menepuk – nepuk pelan pundak namja pucat itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke pemandian air panas? Disini sudah lumayan dingin?" Chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ia mengusap – usap telapak tangannya. Bergaya seakan suhu sangat dingin menusuk tulang.

Sehun melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang menurutnya idiot itu. Ia tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali hingga hampir tidak terlihat. "Baiklah..Ayo kita pergi ke pemandian air panas" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan melewati Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri sempat memasang wajah melongo ketika melihat reaksi yang dikeluarkan Sehun itu. Tapi ia segera sadar dan mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Setengah berteriak untuk menunggu dirinya dan kemudian menyusul Sehun yang sudah duluan.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Hai hai hai ^^

Aku udah janji fast update setelah ulangan semesterku selesai! Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian chap ini? Ini chap khusus menampilkan slidenya si abang Seno *wkwk Ohyaa Selamat ulang tahun Nini! Btw udah lewat, tapi gak apalah. Apalagi pas tau ada berita tentang Jakarta itu :( Tapi masyarakat Indonesia berani! #Kami Tidak Takut

 **BIG THANKS YANG UDAH REVIEW DAN TETEP NUNGGU NI FF! MAAF GAK BISA NYEBUT SATU – SATU DIKARENAKAN SAYA MALAS NGETIK -_-**

Tapi gak apa – apa...aku inget banget kok siapa siapa aja yang udah review ffku..Because aku selalu baca review dari kalian. Wkwk Makasih bnget ya...Kalian udah naikin semangatku :* SAMPAI JUMPA CHAP DEPAN! Salam Hangat"SM1719"


	6. Chapter 6

**SM1719 PRESENT :**

 **I and You**

Disclaimer : EXO punya SM Ent, orangtua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In

Rated : T – M (maybe)

Genre : Kalian tentukan sendiri lah yang pasti campur aduk :)

* * *

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

* * *

Jong In terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia kemudian bangkit perlahan dan kepalanya menoleh kearah jam dinding didalam kamarnya.

Pukul 06.00

Masih terlalu pagi untuk masuk sekolah. Jong In menghela napasnya pelan, lalu berdiri. Kedua tungkai kakinya berjalan pelan keluar kamarnya. Ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya, pemandangan yang pertama kali ia dapat adalah keadaan yang sudah sepi. Jong In sedikit mengernyit. Apa Baekhyun sudah pulang?. Karena pemuda itu memang menginap dirumahnya kemarin malam.

Jong In memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan pemuda gulali itu. Mungkin Baekhyun memang sudah pulang. Saat Jong In melangkah menuju dapur untuk sekedar meminum air, namja tan itu seperti mencium bau masakan. Jong In kemudian memusatkan perhatiannya pada meja makan. Ditengah – tengah meja makan itu sudah ditutupi oleh tudung saji. Tanpa ragu, Jong In berjalan mendekat dan jemari tangannya mulai mengangkat tudung saji itu keatas.

Kini, yang ia lihat adalah semangkuk bubur, sup ayam, dan sayuran rebus yang tengah tersaji diatas meja makannya. Oh! Jangan lupakan sebuah note kecil yang tengah melekat pada ujung bibir mangkuk bubur itu. Jong In kemudian mengambil note itu dan membacanya sebentar.

' _Kau sudah bangun? Maaf aku pulang tanpa berpamitan dulu padamu. Ada urusan yang harus aku lakukan dan itu mengharuskanku untuk segera pergi. Tapi kau jangan khawatir, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapanmu ^^. Jangan lupa untuk memakannya! Aku sudah susah payah membuatkannya untukmu._

 _Semoga harimu menyenangkan ^^_

" _Your Lovely Byun Baekhyun" '_

Jong In tersenyum kecil ketika membaca isi note dari Baekhyun itu. Tsk! Dasar!. Namja tan itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hidangan sederhana yang dimasakkan Baekhyun. Temannya yang satu itu memang sangat ahli memasak. Bahkan tak jarang masakan Baekhyun itu selalu berakhir dengan dua jempol yang diberikan dari si penikmat makanannya.

Ingatkan Jong In untuk berterima kasih pada namja itu nanti. Sekarang, ia akan mengisi tenaganya dulu. Segera saja Jong In mendudukkan badannya pada kursi dan mulai menikmati masakan Baekhyun dengan tenang.

...

Setelah Jong In selesai bersiap – siap, namja itu mulai berjalan kearah pintu apartemennya. Namun langkah kakinya berhenti ketika melihat Sesuatu tengah berada di sofa ruang santainya. Jong In pun lantas mendekat dan mengamati pakaian itu sejenak.

Sebuah mantel hitam tebal.

Jong In mengernyit. Milik Baekhyunkah?. Apa namja itu lupa lagi sehingga meninggalkannya?. Tapi kebingungan Jong In tak berlangsung lama. Saat Jong In mengambil mantel itu, Jong In teringat akan sesuatu.

 **Sehun**

Seingatnya namja itu kemarin mendatangi apartemennya mengenakan mantel. Apa jangan – jangan mantel ini milik Sehun?. Jong In langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Menyeka pemikiran itu dari dalam pikirannya. Pemuda itu kemudian terlihat tengah mengecek isi kantong mantel itu. Jika mantel ini milik Baekhyun, biasanya namja itu akan meninggalkan setidaknya bungkus permen didalamnya. Karena Jong In memang sudah hapal apa – apa saja isi dari kantong mantel maupun jaket kedua temannya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Yeah hanya saja untuk nama yang kedua itu, Jong In susah menebaknya karena Chanyeol kadang – kadang memasukkan barang – barang aneh kedalamnya. Atau bahkan tidak memasukkan apapun.

Jong In terlihat asyik merogoh isi kantong mantel hitam itu. Tapi gerakan tangannya terhenti tiba – tiba. Tidak. Ia tidak menemukan sesuatu didalamnya seperti yang ia pikirkan. Bersih dan harum citrus. Jong In kembali mengamati mantel hitam ditangannya. Mulai memasang pose berpikir.

Mantel ini tidak mungkin milik Chanyeol. Karena namja jangkung itu tidak kerumahnya kemarin. Baekhyun?. Namja itu pasti akan meninggalkan paling tidak satu bungkus permen didalam kantong mantelnya.

Tapi jika Baekhyun meminjam mantel milik Chanyeol?. Mungkin saja. Ya! Mungkin saja Baekhyun meminjam mantel si Chanyeol.

Tidak!

Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun!. Tidak perduli Chanyeol akan marah karena namja itu sungguh jorok dan menganggap mantelnya sebagai tong sampah sementara. Baekhyun tetap akan memasukkan sisa bungkus permen kedalamnya.

Yeah. Untuk yang satu itu, Jong In sangat tahu karena tak jarang Baekhyun meminjam mantel milik Chanyeol.

Berarti hanya ada satu kemungkinan.

 **Sehun**

Raut wajah Jong In seketika berubah. Jadi...ini milik Sehun?

" **PART 6: Comeback"**

"Baik. Saya harap kalian menyelesaikan tugas yang saya berikan"

Guru Jung memberitahu para muridnya sambil menyusun bukunya. Para murid hanya menanggapi dengan nada malas terkecuali Jong In. Namja tan itu hanya diam tanpa suara dibangkunya. Bangku paling pojok dan menyediakan meja hanya untuknya saja.

Jong In menyusun buku – bukunya dengan tenang. Sampai suara derit kursi didepan mejanya membuatnya harus mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Hei"

Jong In tidak membalas apapun. Pemuda manis itu hanya memandang siswa didepannya datar.

 **Dengan pandangan yang dicampur rasa was – was**

"Apa kau ada waktu setelah ini?"

Siswa didepannya kembali berujar dengan senyum miringnya. Membuat Jong In semakin memasang tatapan waspada. Seakan tahu tatapan Jong In, siswa dengan name tag –Lee JaeHwan- itu mengangkat kedua tangannya. Memberi kesan tanda menyerah. "Hei, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu...Aku tidak berbuat jahat padamu.." ujarnya mencoba meyakinkan Jong In.

Jong In tetap diam. Namja tan itu mulai berpikir. Jika diingat – ingat, siswa yang bernama Lee JaeHwan ini tidak pernah membullynya. Yeah...namja ini termasuk kutu buku. Ia akan lebih memilih membaca buku diperpustakaan ketimbang ikut membullynya bersama dengan teman – temannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang...Aku malas membaca diperpustakaan hari ini karena katanya ada buku baru datang. Dan itu mengharuskan para guru dan siswa untuk menyusun buku – buku yang baru datang itu. Yeah...Menurutku itu mengganggu ketenanganku" JaeHwan mencoba menjelaskan dengan wajah polos yang lucu. Kedua manik namja itu berkedip – kedip layaknya puppy.

Sekali lagi, Jong In hanya diam. Kedua matanya kemudian memutar melihat keadaan kelasnya ketika merasa canggung dengan suasana yang mendadak hening.

Benar dugaannya.

Teman – teman sekelasnya sebagian besar memandang kearah dirinya dan JaeHwan. Bahkan ada beberapa yang hanya memasang tampang datar namun dengan seringai merendahkan. Ia kembali memandang JaeHwan yang berada didepannya.

Jong In mulai merasa kurang nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau mau makan siang denganku? Kebetulan aku membawa 2 bekal. Jadi kita bisa makan bersama.." JaeHwan masih mencoba memancing Jong In berbicara dan menyetujui ajakannya.

"Lee JaeHwan-ssi.."

"Hanya JaeHwan" JaeHwan menyahut membenarkan panggilan Jong In padanya. Jong In terdiam sejenak.

"JaeHwan...Aku rasa aku tidak bisa menerima ajakanmu..Maaf" tolak Jong In pelan. Raut wajah JaeHwan yang semula penuh binar tiba – tiba saja berubah murung dan tertekuk ketika mendengar tolakan Jong In. "Kenapa?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Aku...tidak bisa.."

BRAK

JaeHwan tiba – tiba saja menggebrak meja Jong In dengan keras, membuat Jong In terkejut.

"Aaahhh~ Aku mau makan siang denganmu! Boleh Yaaa~? Yaaa?" JaeHwan terlihat merajuk setelahnya. Ia merengek dengan wajah lucunya membuat Jong In berkedip sesaat. Mencoba mencerna keadaan.

Baru saja JaeHwan menggebrak mejanya dengan keras. Dan sekarang namja itu merengek seperti anak kecil.

Hal itu lantas membuat Jong In kembali waspada.

"Kenapa...Kau ingin makan siang denganku?" Jong In langsung bertanya, membuat JaeHwan seketika menghentikan acara merengeknya. Namja dengan surai blonde itu nampak memasang raut berpikir sejenak. "Yeah..Aku ingin makan siang denganmu karena kau tidak terlalu berisik. Lagipula, aku ingin berteman denganmu. Aku tidak suka menuduh seperti yang dilakukan siswa lain" dan tersenyum lebar diakhir kalimatnya.

Jong In kembali terdiam. Apa namja ini...Sungguh – sungguh dengan perkataannya?

Sekali lagi, Jong In ingin sekali menolak ajakan JaeHwan. Ia masih merasa tak nyaman. Tapi ketika melihat mata bak puppy dan bibir yang dilengkungkan kebawah persis seperti anak kecil membuat Jong In tak tega. Akhirnya, Jong In mengiyakan saja.

"Yo! Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan ambil bekal dulu!" JaeHwan berseru dan bangkit dari duduknya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangkunya. Jong In kembali melihat kesekelilingnya. Para siswa itu kini menatap tidak percaya kearah JaeHwan. Tapi yang menjadi pusat tatapan itu tidak perduli dan tetap bersenandung ceria.

Tiba – tiba, perasaan senang menghinggapi hatinya. Ternyata masih ada yang mau menerimanya walaupun hanya satu orang. Tapi bagi Jong In itu sudah cukup. Dan ketika Jong In mengingat perkataan JaeHwan yang ingin berteman dengannya, kesenangannya bertambah.

"Oke! Let's Go Kim Jong!" JaeHwan menarik tangan Jong In keluar dari kelas. Tanpa memperdulikan delikan siswa – siswi yang melihat adegan itu.

* * *

JaeHwan dan Jong In berada di atap sekolah. Jong In terlihat memakan bekal milik JaeHwan dengan kotak bekal yang berwarna biru. Sedangkan JaeHwan sendiri memakan bekalnya yang berada dikotak bekal berwarna pink. JaeHwan bilang, ia sangat suka warna pink. Jadi Jong In diberikan yang berwarna biru.

Mengingat hal itu, Jong In mendengus geli.

Jong In melirik JaeHwan yang masih asyik dengan handphonnya tanpa menyentuh makanannya. Namja tan itu sempat ingin bertanya. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu. Selain mulutnya yang masih penuh dengan makanan, ia juga masih takut – takut dengan JaeHwan.

"Kenapa kau memasang tampang seperti itu Jong?" JaeHwan menoleh dan terkekeh melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Jong In. "Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?"

Jong In segera menggeleng cepat dengan lucu. Lalu kembali menyumpit lauknya. Dapat Jong In dengar, suara tawa lirih dari JaeHwan. "Padahal aku ingin kau menanyakan padaku kenapa aku tidak segera menyentuh bekalku...Tapi sepertinya kau tahan ditenggorokan ya?" JaeHwan berujar sambil memulai menyumpit nasinya.

Jong In hanya melirik sekilas tanpa mengeluarkan suara. "Gwaenchanha..." kata JaeHwan. "Kau tidak perlu takut denganku...Aku tidak akan membully apalagi menyakitimu.." lanjutnya santai.

"Lagipula.." JaeHwan memberi jeda untuk sekedar menelan makanan dalam mulutnya. "Berteman denganmu tidaklah buruk seperti yang mereka katakan.."

Jong In tertegun mendengar penuturan JaeHwan. Namja ini...Sungguh – sungguh.

"JaeHwan.."

"Ya?"

Jong In menoleh pada JaeHwan dan tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih..". JaeHwan sempat tercengang dengan senyuman Jong In. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, ia segera mengubah ekspresinya dan tertawa. "Untuk apa kau berterima kasih? Tidak perlu melakukannya". Jong In hanya diam dan kembali memakan makanannya.

"Jong In?"

"Ya?"

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau itu sangat manis kalau tersenyum"

DEG

Jong In membatu mendengarnya. Perlahan ia menurunkan sumpit yang akan ia arahkan pada mulutnya. Lalu menoleh pada JaeHwan. Apa yang..

JaeHwan terkekeh lalu mengangkat tangannya. Mengusak rambut hitam Jong In. "Kkk~Kau ini..Teruslah tersenyum..Wajahmu lebih baik seperti itu!" serunya.

Entah apa yang merasuki Jong In, tiba – tiba saja ia merasakan kedua pipinya mulai memanas.

Beberapa menit mereka menghabiskan bekal dan menikmati pemandangan dari atap sekolah dengan candaan dan obrolan ringan. Hingga bekal keduanya tanpa sadar telah habis.

"Oh! Ya ampun! Aku lupa membeli minum!" JaeHwan berseru heboh ketika baru menyadari kalau ia belum membeli minuman untuk mereka berdua. "Bagaimana aku melupakan yang satu itu?"

Jong In menoleh bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Jong. Kau tunggu disini ya! Aku akan membeli minum dulu dikantin! Tidak akan lama! Tunggu ya!" JaeHwan berdiri dari duduknya dan merogoh saku celana seragamnya. Mengeluarkan dompet yang memiliki corak punk.

Jong In hanya mengangguk samar sebelum JaeHwan berlari membuka pintu atap sekolah.

Jong In kembali menoleh menatap hamparan langit biru diatasnya. Senyum tipis kemudian menghiasi wajahnya. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Ternyata JaeHwan memang orang baik. Berteman dengan JaeHwan tidaklah buruk. Jong In bahkan sudah mulai membuka diri pada anak itu.

KRIET

Masih dengan senyum, Jong In menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu yang menghubungkan atap sekolah. JaeHwan sudah datang. Cepat sekali.

DEG

Tapi, pemikirannya langsung terhapus. Tergantikan dengan keterkejutan yang amat sangat. Bahkan senyum yang sempat terpatri dibibirnya menghilang dengan cepat.

"Wah..Ternyata kerja si kutu buku lumayan juga.."

Bukan. Bukan Lee JaeHwan yang datang membawa dua minuman untuk mereka seperti janji. Tapi, 4 orang siswa yang kini berjalan angkuh kearahnya. Langsung saja Jong In bangkit dari duduknya.

Siswa yang paling depan tiba – tiba bertepuk tangan. "Ck! Dia benar – benar sangat pintar berakting...Apa JaeHwan mengatakan ingin beteman denganmu tadi?" tanya siswa itu dengan tawa mengejek.

Kedua bola mata Jong In membulat terkejut.

"Hahaha...Yang benar saja? Bahkan JaeHwan tadi langsung masuk kembali kekelasnya. Sisanya...tinggal kita saja yang bereskan.." Siswa lain menimpali ucapan siswa pertama dengan tawa bernada berat.

Tiba – tiba tubuh Jong In bergetar mendengarnya. Apa? JaeHwan meninggalkannya?. Jadi yang tadi itu apa? Apa JaeHwan bersekongkol dengan mereka? Tapi...

"Kenapa manis? Kaget dengan apa yang kau dengar?" Siswa pertama yang bername tag –Lee HongBin- bertanya pada Jong In dengan alis yang terangkat mengejek.

"JaeHwan hanya menjalankan tugas dari kami. Meyakinkanmu untuk mengikutinya, membawamu kemari, dan setelah itu kau melayani kami..."

DEG

Kedua kaki Jong In terasa lemas ketika mendengar penuturan namja didepannya itu. Ternyata benar kecurigaannya diawal. Tidak mungkin JaeHwan datang dan langsung memaksanya untuk ikut makan siang dengannya.

Ia ditipu.

Tiba – tiba Jong In merasa bodoh.

Melihat Jong In yang blank, HongBin langsung mengambil langkah mendekati Jong In. Menarik pergelangan tangan Jong In, hingga Jong In jatuh dalam rengkuhan pemuda tinggi itu.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu, hm? Apa kau benar – benar termakan dengan akting bertemannya, huh?" HongBin mengelus pipi Jong In dengan jemari tangannya.

Jong In segera tersadar dan berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari HongBin. "Lepaskan aku!" rontanya.

HongBin semakin mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Jong In. "Hey hey...Santai saja manis..Sebelum aku melepaskanmu, bagaimana kalau kita bermain – main sebentar, hum?"

"Benar kata HongBin. Bagaimana kalau kau melayani kita terlebih dulu, jalang? Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa mendesah? Akan kubayar dua kali lipat kalau kau mau menyumpal penisku dengan mulutmu.." Siswa bername tag –Jeon JungKook- berucap frontal sembari mengeluarkan smirknya.

Mendengar ucapan siswa itu membuat Jong In semakin bergetar ketakutan. Tidak!

"Tolong lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak secepat itu~"

BRET

DEG

Jong In membulat horor ketika HongBin merobek seragamnya dalam sekali tarik. Kini, tubuh bagian atasnya terpampang jelas.

Siswa bername tag-Kwon SoonYoung- bersiul pelan ketika melihat perut dan dada tan Jong In yang mulus. "Tak kusangka tubuhmu benar – benar menggoda..Ternyata tidak salah jika JaeHwan bilang kau sangat manis seperti gula~" ujarnya dan mendekati Jong In.

Jong In menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya masih dalam perlawanan. Sekuat tenaga Jong In melepaskan cengkraman tangan HongBin. Tapi rasanya sia – sia karena HongBin tidak sekalipun memperlihatkan tanda – tanda segera melepaskannya.

DEG

"Mmngh~" Jong In mengerang pelan ketika salah satu tangan menyentuh dadanya. Membelai _nipple_ nya dengan menggoda. Kedua matanya mulai mengeluarkan genangan air.

Tidak! Bukan ini yang Jong In mau! Tidak bisakah ia merasakan rasa senang?

"Owh...Kenapa kau menangis sayang?" JungKook bertanya pelan. Tangannya sudah mulai menggerayangi kedua belah _butt_ Jong In. Jong In menitikkan air matanya. Ia semakin menggeleng keras. "Kumohon...Lepaskan aku.."

"Tenang saja sayang...Kami akan membuatmu merasa seperti melayang ke surga.." siswa bername tag –Han SangHyuk- yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan kini mulai membuka suara. Ia berjalan mendekati Jong In dan mengelus perlahan punggung Jong In secara horizontal. Tubuh Jong In menegang menerima sentuhan itu.

SoonYoung juga mulai ikut membelai tubuh Jong In. Tangannya ia arahkan pada penis Jong In yang masih terbalut celana seragam.

"Anghh!"

HongBin terkekeh mendengar erangan tertahan Jong In. "Lihat..Tubuhmu saja mau menerima sentuhan kami..Jangan munafik"

Seseorang! Tolong Jong In!

Jong In semakin meneteskan air matanya ketika tubuhnya dipaksa berbaring diatas tanah. HongBin menindih tubuhnya dan mulai membuka sabuk dan _zipper_ celana Jong In. "Tenang sayang...tidak akan lama. Dan aku akan membuatmu mendesah.."

Jong In mendesah tertahan ketika penisnya ditarik keluar. HongBin lalu mengocok teratur penis Jong In dengan senyum miring yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Tidak mau tertinggal, tiga namja yang masih tersisa mulai ikut masuk dalam permainan. Sementara HongBin mengocok dan mengurut pelan penis Jong In, SoonYoung mulai sibuk menggerayangi area dada tan Jong In. JungKook pada bagian leher Jong In dan perutnya. Sedangkan SangHyuk mencium bibirnya rakus.

Sekali lagi, air mata Jong In menetes.

DUAGH

"ARRGGHH!"

Tiba – tiba HongBin menjauh dari atas tubuh Jong In dan merintih kesakitan. Kedua tangannya memegang penisnya dari luar celana. Jong In kemudian langsung berusaha melepaskan diri dari ketiga pemuda lainnya.

Jong In menggunakan kesempatan ketika HongBin mulai lengah. Dengan sekuat tenaga, namja tan itu menendang penis namja itu dengan lututnya.

Jong In berusaha berdiri dan mulai berlari menuju pintu penghubung atap sekolah.

SRET

BRUK

"Sialan Kau! Beraninya kau menendang aset berhargaku?!" HongBin kembali membenturkan Jong In kelantai dan berteriak marah didepan wajah Jong In.

"HongBin-ah aku rasa Jong In ingin kita bermain kasar.." Kata SangHyuk sambil berjalan mendekat.

"TIDAK! LEPASKAN AKU! AKU MOHON!" Jong In berteriak histeris. Ia kembali meronta dengan brutal mencoba melepaskan diri dari kungkungan HongBin.

"Ayolah sayang...Kau hanya membuang banyak waktu. Cukup ikuti dan mendesah"

HongBin melepas dasi yang ia kenakan dan menarik kedua pergelangan tangan Jong In keatas. Mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Jong In dengan dasinya.

"Nah...Begini lebih baik" HongBin kembali menyeringai. "Diamlah jika kau tak ingin aku merobek _hole_ mu." Lanjutnya dingin.

Jong In menggeleng. "Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Aku Moh-Akh!"

HongBin melepas paksa celana yang dikenakan Jong In. Setelah membuang celana itu, dengan paksa namja itu melebarkan selangkangan Jong In.

"Wuu...Lihatlah teman – teman.. _hole_ nya berkedut. Itu berarti ia ingin diisi.."

SoonYoung, JungKook, dan SangHyuk menyeringai mendengar penuturan vulgar HongBin. Segera saja ketiga namja itu mulai melepas sabuk dan _zipper_ celana mereka. Menurunkan _boxer_ dan _underwear_ mereka hingga terpampanglah penis besar ketiga namja itu yang sudah menegang hebat.

"Aku siap mengisi _hole_ mu dengan spermaku.."

"Aku akan menyemburkannya diwajahnya..."

"Ahh..Aku ingin mengeluarkannya didalam mulutnya.."

Jong In semakin meronta ketika ketiga namja itu mulai mengocok penis mereka secara bersamaan dan mengarahkannya pada tubuhnya.

"Baiklah...Kalau begitu aku masuk duluan.."

BRAK

Baru saja HongBin mengarahkan penis tegangnya pada pintu _hole_ Jong In, seseorang membuka pintu atap dengan sangat keras. Sontak saja suara bantingan keras itu mengalihkan perhatian keempat namja itu.

Jong In ikut menoleh dengan pipi yang sudah dibasahi air mata. Tapi, kedua maniknya seketika memancarkan binar senang.

 **Itu Oh Sehun**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Sehun bertanya dengan wajah datarnya. Memandang secara bergantian kelima orang itu dan berhenti pada satu manik.

 **Jong In.**

"Se-Sehun! Kau mengejutkan kami!" SoonYoung adalah namja pertama yang segera tersadar dari keterkagetannya.

Sehun berjalan mendekat beberapa langkah. Kedua tangannya berada disaku celananya dan wajahnya datar seperti biasa. "Apa aku mengganggu kalian?"

Jong In sempat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sehun. Sekali lagi, Jong In mencoba memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk segera menolongnya. Tapi apa yang ia dapat?. Sehun sama sekali tidak menoleh padanya.

"Benar juga..Sehun! Bergabunglah! Selagi jalang ini masih mengangkang untuk kita" HongBin mengajak Sehun yang hanya menatap mereka datar.

 **Dengan aura dingin yang perlahan mulai terselip disekitar tubuhnya.**

"C'mon Sehun! Aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal," JungKook menambahkan dengan seringaian. Sehun hanya diam tidak menanggapi. Diam – diam, manik tajamnya menatap kedua manik kelam yang kini semakin mengalirkan air matanya.

"HongBin, SangHyuk, JungKook, SoonYoung. Kalian disuruh menghadap guru Kim Jong Up" Sehun berujar santai. Pemuda itu masih berdiri pada tempatnya.

Mendengar penuturan Sehun, keempat namja itu melotot terkejut. "Maksudmu? Apa kau serius Sehun-ah?" SoonYoung bersuara.

Sehun mengangguk samar. "Kejadian tawuran di daerah gangnam. Guru Kim tahu kalian juga terlibat" terangnya datar. Langsung saja HongBin bangkit dengan wajah gugup. Ia mulai merapikan kembali pakaiannya. Begitu juga dengan ketiga temannya. Mereka berkemas dengan wajah takut.

"Ck! Ini semua salahmu Lee HongBin! Kalau kau tidak mengusulkan ikut tawuran itu, si guru menyebalkan itu tidak akan memanggil kita" JungKook bersuara dengan decakan kesal. "Sialan! Aku hanya mempertahankan wilayahku, brengsek!" HongBin menyahut tidak terima. Ia melotot marah pada JungKook.

"Sudahlah. Ayo cepat!" SangHyuk segera menarik tangan HongBin. Mereka berempat kemudian pergi tanpa memperdulikan Jong In lagi.

Kini, hanya tersisa Sehun dan Jong In.

Jong In tidak berani berbicara ketika melihat Sehun yang menatap datar sekaligus tajam padanya.

TAP

TAP

Sehun berjalan menuju tempat Jong In. Namja itu berjongkok disamping Jong In dan mulai melepas dasi yang masih mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Jong In.

 **Tanpa suara.**

Setelah terlepas, Sehun langsung kembali berdiri. Mengamati gerak – gerik Jong In yang kini mulai duduk perlahan. Sehun melepas kemeja seragam yang ia kenakan. Menyisakan kaos hitam dengan tulisan _awesome_ ditengahnya.

SRET

Jong In sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan kulit tubuh bagian atasnya bersentuhan dengan sebuah kain. Ia mendongak dan melihat Sehun yang kini tengah menyampirkan kemeja sekolahnya pada kedua pundaknya.

"Pakai" titahnya datar. Jong In sendiri hanya diam dan tidak bersuara sama sekali.

Kedua manik berbeda warna itu kemudian saling bertemu. Saling membalas tatapan dalam diam.

Sehun adalah orang pertama yang memutus kontak mata. Dan tanpa suara, namja pucat itu berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi Jong In. Membuka pintu atap dan menutupnya pelan. Menyisakan Jong In yang kini terduduk dibawah langit mendung siang itu.

Jong In masih dalam posisinya. Namja tan itu lalu menunduk dengan kedua tangannya yang meremat pelan kemeja seragam Sehun.

* * *

Jong In meremat mantel hitam yang ia bawa dalam pelukannya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit pelan. Perasaan gugup mulai menguasai dirinya.

Saat ini namja tan itu berdiri di depan perumahan elit di daerah Kangwondo.

 **Perumahan elit yang menjadi tempat tinggal Sehun.**

Jong In mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki perumahan. Langkah kakinya terus berlanjut hingga sampai didepan pagar sebuah rumah.

Kembali, Jong In mulai ragu.

Apa ia harus menemui Sehun?. Tapi ia harus mengembalikan mantel namja itu. Tidak mungkin ia mengembalikannya disekolah.

Tapi...Ia masih ragu..Rasa takut dan bersalah masih ada didalam dirinya.

Jong In memundurkan langkahnya. Jong In...takut.

Tapi..Tadi Sehun sudah menyelamatkannya dari namja – namja brengsek itu. Bahkan sepertinya Sehun makin marah ketika melihat kejadian itu.

Jong In kembali memajukan langkahnya mendekati pintu gerbang kediaman keluarga Oh.

' _Ayo Jong In! Kau pasti bisa!'_

TING TONG

Jong In menekan bel disamping pagar. Perasaan gugup semakin bersarang. Bahkan dapat ia rasakan bila keringatnya mulai mengalir perlahan melewati pelipisnya.

Dengan sabar, Jong In menunggu jawaban dari dalam rumah. Sesaat, Jong In mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan langkah yang mulai mendekati pagar.

KRIET

Betapa beruntungnya Jong In. Yang membukakan pagar untuknya adalah..

 **Oh Sehun**

Ketika pagar itu terbuka, wajah yang menampilkan ekspresi datar itu seketika terlihat. Sesaat, Jong In terdiam bak patung es. Sehun bahkan juga terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Ada apa?"

Pertanyaan datar Sehun segera menyadarkannya. Dengan tangan yang gemetar pelan, Jong In menyerahkan mantel hitam yang ia pegang didepan Sehun. Sehun hanya diam sambil mengamati mantel hitam itu.

"Apa ini mantelmu? Kau meninggalkannya kemarin..." Suara Jong In melirih diakhir kalimat.

Sehun kemudian mengambil mantel itu dan mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Terimakasih". Kedua namja itu kemudian terdiam dengan saling pandang. Baik sehun maupun Jong In tidak berniat mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Sehun membuka suara. Jong In kembali tersadar dan menggeleng pelan. "E-eoh..? Tidak..Tidak ada.." balasnya pelan.

"Okay"

Sehun berjalan mundur dan mulai mengayunkan pintu pagarnya. Jong In bahkan sempat tecengang ketika melihat reaksi Sehun yang sangat dingin padanya.

Tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Sehun!"

Sehun kembali membuka pintu pagarnya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Jong In. Namja itu diam menatap Jong In.

Jong In mengelap keringat dipelipisnya. "Um..Sehun..Terimakasih"

"Untuk?"

"Sudah datang dan menyelamatkanku..Dan kemejamu...Akan aku kembalikan setelah aku mencucinya" Jong In menatap gugup pada manik hitam itu. Sehun terlihat terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku datang karena memang disuruh mencari mereka. Bukan menyelamatkanmu"

DEG

Jong In sempat terdiam sesaat. Kedua bola matanya menatap tidak percaya pada namja pucat didepannya.

Sehun...

"Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau ucapkan? Cepatlah. Aku ada urusan" Sehun berujar datar pada Jong In. Membuat Jong In menatap sedih pada Sehun yang tidak memperdulikannya.

"Sehun...Apa kau marah?" Sehun menautkan alisnya tajam. Ia kemudian melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dada dengan sangsi. "Apa kau perlu tahu?"

Sekali lagi, Jong In dibuat tercengang dengan sikap Sehun yang seperti memperlakukannya bak orang asing.

"Mianhae..Sehun" lirih Jong In yang tanpa sadar membuat Sehun menggeram marah. "Berhenti mengucapkan itu Jong!" Bentaknya marah. Jong In bahkan memejamkan matanya takut.

"Jika kau memang ingin membuat jarak. Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba memahamimu. Tapi aku tidak akan menjamin kalau aku masih bisa melakukannya" Sehun berujar ambigu diakhir kalimatnya. Jong In mendongak menatap Sehun. "Apa...Maksudmu?"

"Aku lelah Jong. Kau seperti tidak pernah mau menerima ketulusanku. Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" Sehun melirihkan kalimatnya. Nadanya terdengar sedih tapi ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya tetaplah datar.

Jong In terdiam.

"Jika kau tidak mencintaiku..Maka apa arti status kita selama ini? Lebih baik kita putus Jong."

DEG

Jong In seperti dilemparkan jauh kedalam jurang ketika mendengar kalimat Sehun. Ia membatu. "A-apa?"

Sehun mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Kau tahu apa perasaan yang kurasakan saat melihatmu hampir diperkosa oleh namja – namja brengsek itu? AKU MARAH KIM JONG IN!" Bentaknya diakhir kalimat.

"Aku marah dengan mereka dan dengan diriku sendiri! Aku seperti semakin tidak bisa menjagamu...Dan jika terus begini..Aku tidak bisa Jong In.."

Air mulai menggenangi kedua mata Jong In.

"Carilah namja yang bisa melindungimu..Aku sudah tidak bisa melakukannya.."

DEG

Jong In langsung memeluk Sehun ketika namja itu berbalik dan akan kembali menutup pagar rumahnya. Jong In terisak pelan.

"Ani! Aku mencintaimu Sehun! Kumohon..hiks.." Jong In membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung tegap Sehun.

"Sehun...Maafkan aku..Maafkan aku! Aku terlalu egois..Aku tidak pernah memahami perasaanmu...Sehun..Kumohon..hiks..Maaf..Maaf.."

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Merasakan punggungnya mulai basah karena air mata Jong In.

"Aku pikir dengan membuat jarak, semuanya akan baik – baik saja..Tapi aku tidak tahu jika keadaannya akan semakin buruk seperti ini..hiks.."

"Sehun..hiks..Maafkan aku...hiks...Maaf aku sudah membuatmu sedih..hiks..Aku...Aku.."

Sehun tidak tahan terus mendengar isakan tertahan Jong In. Namja pucat itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera menangkup kedua pipi Jong In.

"Sehun..Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti hatimu jika kau melihatku tidur dengan namja lain..hiks.."

Sehun mengusap air mata Jong In dengan perlahan. Namja itu tidak sadar jika ia juga sudah menitikkan air matanya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau tersakiti..." Seluruh emosional yang selama ini Jong In pendam akhirnya pecah sudah. Jong In terus mengucapkan suara hatinya. Mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan nada frustasi dan tertekan.

"Maafkan aku Sehun..Kumohon..Jangan lakukan itu..hiks"

CUP

Sehun tidak mengucapkan apapun. Namja itu hanya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jong In dan menggapai bibir yang bergetar pelan itu. Sehun melumat pelan bibir bawah Jong In dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

Jong In sendiri tidak melakukan apapun. Ia hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menikmati apa yang dilakukan Sehun.

Ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang dalam.

Ciuman yang sarat akan kerinduan dan penyesalan.

Jong In sendiri mulai membalas lumatan Sehun. Lumatan yang hanya didasari rasa cinta tanpa ada nafsu.

Mereka terus saling melumat didepan pagar kediaman keluarga Oh. Lumatan itu akhirnya berhenti setelah Jong In menepuk pelan lengan kanan Sehun yang berbalut kaos biru itu. Kedua napas namja itu saling memburu. Meraup rakus oksigen disekitar mereka.

Sehun menempelkan keningnya pada kening Jong In. Kedua tangannya meraih kedua pipi Jong In dan menghapus pelan air mata dikedua pipi tan itu. Jong In juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kedua manik berbeda warna itu kemudian saling menyelam. Kedua pipi Jong In terlihat memerah samar.

" _I love you..and I'm sorry, dear.._ "

" _Me too.."_

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Yo Yo! How about this chap? Aku sudah usahakan fast update lho! Okee..Tidak banyak yang akan aku katakan^^

 **BIG THANKS TO:**

 **Saya sayya, Utsukushii02, Grey378, oxehun, FbrKm, jjong86, , Puji942, Exofanfic'rae, , Noviasaputri09, Narundana, Para Guest, Hunna94, Kenlee1412, Youngimongi, Cute, Kelviano616, Afranabilacantik, Diannurmayasari15, Devia494, Babywolf Jonginnie'kim, Hun94Kai88, ariska, Xinger XXI, wiwitdyas1, 1234, BabyCevy67, sheyy bunny, Kim Jongin Kai, dhantieee, HunKai, xodult, secret, Jung NaeRa, Wyfzooey, blackjackcrong, JongKai,Jun-Yo, sayakanoicinoe, Dwie365, NisrinaHunkai99, cakep, HK, ami, , winsliabego1, .9256, Nadia, elshii, oohsehun12, dan yang lainnya yang udah nyempetin baca, favorite, dan follow ff ini**

 **Makasih banget udah mau baca, support, dan ngasih saran. Aku sangat menghargai semua itu..BIG THANKS YOOO** :* muach!

Salam Hangat"SM1719"


	7. Chapter 7

**SM1719 PRESENT :**

 **I and You**

Disclaimer : EXO punya SM Ent, orangtua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In

Rated : T – M (maybe)

Genre : Kalian tentukan sendiri lah yang pasti campur aduk :)

* * *

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

* * *

Kamar dengan nuansa biru muda itu sekilas terlihat sepi. Namun, jika dilihat lagi, beberapa pakaian telah berserakan diatas karpet berbentuk bulat dan berwarna merah terang. Dengan suara desahan lirih dari atas ranjang.

"Ahh..Sehh-hunn"

Derit kasur terdengar seiring penyatuan kedua namja yang kini saling tindih diatas kasur berukuran _king size_ itu. Namja dengan kulit tannya terlihat terhentak – hentak pelan mengikuti irama yang diciptakan oleh namja putih diatasnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat sprei kasur yang sudah terlihat berantakan itu.

Matanya tertutup rapat. Kedua belah bibir yang nampak membengkak itu terbuka. Mengeluarkan desahan merdunya. "Ughh...Jongh" geraman pelan namja putih diatasnya mampu membuat namja tan itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Menunjukkan manik kelamnya yang tengah dipenuhi gairah itu.

"Pelanh..akh..pelanh..Seh-hunhh" Jong In mengerang pelan ketika merasakan Sehun semakin bergerak cepat didalam tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya beralih menggapai tengkuk pemuda diatasnya. Lalu menariknya mendekat dan meraup bibir tipis yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan geraman pelan itu.

Sehun menyambut dengan senang hati lumatan yang diberikan Jong In pada bibir atasnya. Ia pun membalas dengan menghisap bibir bawah Jong In dengan rakus. Mereka terlihat seperti tengah memakan bibir satu sama lain.

"Mmh..cpk.." suara decakan khas orang berciuman terdengar semakin keras seiring dengan derit ranjang yang semakin menggila. Sehun adalah orang pertama yang melepas pagutan itu. Namja pucat itu menatap Jong In tanpa menghentikan gerakannya. Betapa Sehun sangat mengagumi wajah kekasihnya saat ini. Lihatlah peluh yang semakin membanjiri tubuh Jong In. Menambahkan kesan keseksian namja-nya itu. Bibir bervolume yang sudah sangat bengkak. Kedua pipi yang merona entah karena malu atau karena nafsu. Kedua mata yang menatapnya sayu. Oh..Kim Jong In sangat seksi dimatanya saat ini.

"Nghh..Sehun..hhh"

"Kau. Milikku. Kim Jong In" Sehun berujar dengan nada mutlak. Ia kembali menyentak keras hingga membuat Jong In hampir berteriak nikmat. Setiap sodokan yang Sehun berikan, mampu menghantam telak _spot_ nya. Hal itu lantas membuat Jong In mendesah keenakan.

Kedua tubuh namja itu semakin banjir akan peluh. Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya dan menyerukkan kepalanya pada leher Jong In. Mengecup kulit tan yang basah karena keringat itu sebelum menjilatnya perlahan. Jong In mengerang tertahan dan meremat rambut berantakan Sehun ketika merasakan namja putih itu kembali memberi _kissmark_ disekitar leher dan bahunya.

Jong In mendongakkan kepalanya. Memberi akses lebih untuk Sehun yang semakin banyak menciptakan tanda kemerahan dilehernya. Pemuda tan itu tidak begitu ingat kejadian sebelum ia berakhir diranjang Sehun. Yang ia ingat, setelah saling meminta maaf, Sehun menggendongnya bridal. Mengecup berkali – kali bibirnya. Dan berakhir dikamar namja putih itu.

Sekali lagi, Jong In mengerang dalam kenikmatan ketika merasakan benda hangat tak bertulang memutari _nipple_ kanannya yang sudah menegang sempurna. Namja manis itu membusungkan dadanya terkejut karena serangan Sehun yang tiba – tiba itu. Tubuhnya sangat sensitif saat ini. Entah itu lehernya. Kedua _nipple_ nya. Atau bahkan bagian bawahnya. Yang jelas, tubuh Jong In benar – benar sangat sensitif akan sentuhan.

Deru napas kedua namja itu saling bersahut – sahutan. Sehun terlihat menikmati kulumannya pada kedua _nipple_ kecoklatan yang semakin terlihat mencuat itu. Tangan kanannya tak berhenti mengurut penis Jong In yang semakin mengeluarkan precumnya. Namja itu terus menumbuk Jong In tanpa henti.

"Aahh~Shh..Sehh..nghh..Sehhunn.."

"Shh..Jangan dijepit Jongh..hh" Sehun menautkan kedua alis tajamnya antara nikmat dan sakit ketika merasakan _hole_ berkedut Jong In yang mengerut cepat. Membuat penisnya semakin terjepit didalamnya.

Mereka terus bergerak tanpa perduli dengan suara derit ranjang yang terdengar hampir patah rangkanya itu. Jong In menjauhkan surai yang hampir menutupi mata kekasihnya itu. Menyeka keringat yang membanjiri kening Sehun dengan pelan. Kedua manik berbeda warna itu kembali saling menatap. Menyelami lebih dalam manik lawannya.

Sehun kembali merendahkan tubuhnya. Mengecup berkali – kali bibir tebal Jong In dengan senyum tampannya. Jong In sendiri juga ikut membalas kecupan Sehun dengan senyum manis yang terpatri dibibirnya.

"Ahhss..Sehhunn..A-aku..Akh~"

"Yessh _dear_...ugh" Sehun semakin cepat mengocok penis Jong In saat merasa Jong In akan keluar. Ia juga semakin mempercepat sodokannya. Dapat ia rasakan penisnya yang berada didalam _hole_ Jong In semakin berkedut dan membesar.

Sehun mengarahkan kepalanya pada dada Jong In dan kembali memberi bercak kemerahan disana.

"Sehun.. _I'm.._ uhh.. _I'm closee_ ~ngahh..ah! ahh! Akh!"

"Bersama, sayang..hhh" Sehun terus menggempur _hole_ Jong In semakin cepat. Hingga tusukan yang kesekian kalinya mampu membuat Jong In maupun Sehun hampir mendesah bersamaan. Sehun semakin membenamkan penisnya didalam Jong In.

"SEHUNNN!/ JONG INN!"

Croott

Croott

"Haahh..haahh..."

Kedua mata namja itu berkabut putih setelah mencapai puncaknya. Jong In menyemburkan spermanya hingga mengenai perut Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun menyemburkan benihnya jauh didalam tubuh Jong In. Deru napas keduanya saling memburu meraup oksigen.

Kedua tangan Jong In lemas disetiap sisi tubuhnya. Sehun memandang wajah Jong In.

"Gomawo, _love_...saranghae". Jong In memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan Sehun mengecup keningnya.

Sehun melepas penyatuan mereka dan berpindah disamping namja tan yang masih meraup oksigen itu.

"Sehun..hahh"

"Hm?"

Jong In membuka kedua matanya dan menoleh pada Sehun. Menatap manik hitam yang juga tengah menatap maniknya itu. "Maafkan aku..Aku sudah menyakiti hatimu.." Sehun mendekatkan tubuh polosnya pada Jong In. Ia mengelus pipi tan itu dengan jemarinya. "Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Tentu tidak, sayang.." sekali lagi, Sehun menatap manik kelam itu. "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk membuat jarak lagi, _baby_ " lanjutnya memerintah. Jong In sendiri hanya mengangguk samar.

"Berhenti dari pekerjaanmu Jong..Carilah pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari itu"

Sekali lagi, Jong In hanya menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Sehun kembali mengecup kening Jong In.

"Sehun..Aku mengantuk" Jong In berujar sembari mengucek matanya imut. Melihat kelakuan Jong In, membuat Sehun mengulum senyum. Ia mengecup bibir yang sedikit mengerucut itu. "Tidurlah.." Dan membawa tubuh namja tan itu kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Membenamkan wajah Jong In pada dada bidangnya.

Jong In memeluk erat pinggang Sehun dan menyamankan posisinya sebelum terlelap dalam pelukan namja pucat itu. Sehun mengelus pelan surai hitam Jong In. Senyuman tak pernah luntur dari wajah namja _flat_ itu.

Akhirnya..Setelah satu tahun mencoba bertahan dalam keretakan hubungan mereka. Sehun berhasil membawa kembali beruang manisnya dalam pelukannya.

Ahh...Sehun sangat merindukan Jong In. Maka, semakin dipeluknya erat Jong In hingga membuat namja tan yang sudah terlelap itu semakin tenggelam dalam pelukannya. Sehun menarik selimut hingga menutupi bahu polos keduanya, sebelum ikut bergabung bersama Jong In menyelami alam mimpinya.

" **PART 7: He is mine"**

Malamnya, Jong In menginap dirumah Sehun. Awalnya sih Jong In ingin pulang kembali ke apartemennya. Tapi Sehun melarangnya. Dengan aura dingin yang mencekam, Sehun memperingatinya dengan pelan.

"Pulang dengan langkah terseok. Atau menginap disini?"

Jong In sampai dibuat bergidik mendengarnya. Akhirnya, Jong In pasrah saja dan menginap dirumah namja pucat itu. Jujur saja nyalinya ciut ketika melihat tatapan tajam itu. Inginnya sih melawan. Tapi ia masih sayang nyawa.

Kini, Sehun dan Jong In makan malam bersama kedua orangtua Sehun dan kakak perempuan namja pucat itu.

Kakak perempuan Sehun yang bernama –Oh SeNa- nampak berdehem keras sambil meminum air putihnya. "Sepertinya ada yang memancarkan pelanginya setelah lama hanya memasang wajah datar yang mendung" SeNa menaik turunkan alisnya memandang Sehun. Sehun sendiri tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia tidak perduli dengan kakaknya itu dan tetap memakan makanannya.

Nyonya Oh nampak mengulum senyum ketika melihat putranya kembali memancarkan aura ceria. Jujur saja selama satu tahun ini, anaknya itu tiba – tiba saja berubah menjadi pendiam. Tapi sepertinya semuanya mulai kembali berjalan normal. "Sudah. Jangan mengganggu adikmu" peringat wanita itu pelan pada anak perempuannya. Nyonya Oh menoleh pada Jong In. "Makanlah yang banyak Jong.."

Jong In tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Ia menyumpit sayuran rebus yang berada didepan mangkuk nasinya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Namja tan itu melirik Sehun yang berada disampingnya melalui ekor mata. Sebenarnya jika boleh jujur, Jong In sangat canggung dengan keluarga Sehun. Meskipun keluarga Sehun sudah tahu perihal hubungannya dengan anak bungsu keluarga Oh itu, tetap saja ia merasa canggung saat bersama dengan mereka. Biar bagaimanapun, Jong In sudah membuat Sehun menjadi namja dingin dan pendiam.

Awalnya ia pikir keluarga Sehun akan marah melihat Jong In yang sudah menyebabkan putra mereka berubah, berada dirumah mereka. Tapi setelah itu, Jong In sempat dibuat tercengang saat mendapatkan sambutan hangat dari mereka. Bahkan SeNa, kakak Sehun sendiri menariknya kemeja makan dan mengambilkan nasi untuknya. Hahh...Jong In tersenyum mengingatnya.

Setelah makan malam keluarga itu selesai, Jong In terlihat membantu nyonya Oh dan SeNa mencuci piring didapur. Sedangkan Sehun dan ayahnya berada diruang keluarga.

"Sudah..Tidak usah repot – repot Jong" nyonya Oh berujar ditengah aktivitasnya mencuci piring. SeNa yang berada disebelah kanan ibunya hanya melongokkan kepalanya sembari memberi sabun pada piring – piring bekas mereka makan.

Jong In menoleh dan tersenyum manis. "Aniya..Bibi sudah memasakkan makanan dan aku tidak enak jika tidak membantu.." ujarnya pelan. Nyonya Oh tersenyum mendengar penuturan Jong In.

"Aigoo...Eomma..sepertinya kau mendapatkan calon menantu yang sangat manis dan pengertian" SeNa berseru dengan nada menggoda. Nyonya Oh lantas mencubit pinggang SeNa dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sementara Jong In, wajahnya memerah mendengar perkataan kakak perempuan Sehun itu.

"Kau ini! Lebih baik kau urus saja statusmu itu! Umurmu sudah 24 tahun dan kau masih saja belum punya pacar..Kau kalah dari adikmu sendiri!" Nyonya Oh berujar dengan nada mengejek yang langsung membuat SeNa melotot gugup. "Eomma! Itu tidak benar! Jong In, jangan dengarkan perkataannya!"

PLAK

Jong In tertawa pelan ketika melihat nyonya Oh menampar pelan belakang kepala anaknya itu. SeNa terdengar protes. Tapi Wanita yang sudah melahirkan dua anak itu terlihat cuek dan kembali melanjutkan mencuci piring. Sesaat, keadaan menjadi tenang. Hanya terdengar suara percikan air dan piring yang dicuci. Oh..Suara gerutuan pelan yang keluar dari bibir SeNa juga sesekali terdengar.

"Jong In..Terima kasih sudah menjadi kekasih Sehun" Nyonya Oh membuka suara dan tersenyum dalam perkataannya. Jong In lantas menoleh. "Kau tahu? Saat Sehun tidak bersamamu, anak itu menjadi manja dan selalu merengek ingin bertemu denganmu" nyonya Oh tertawa pelan. "Dan ketika kau bertengkar dengan Sehun, anak itu berubah pendiam dan terus emosi..Satu tahun tidak ada perubahan, tapi aku sangat lega ketika hari ini ia kembali menjadi ceria.." lanjutnya dan menoleh pada Jong In.

"Jong In, pengaruhmu pada diri Sehun sangat besar.."

Jong In menunduk. Pergerakan tangannya berhenti. "Tapi..Aku sudah membuat Sehun tersakiti..Aku membuatnya marah..Maafkan aku bibi.." lirihnya pelan. Nyonya Oh kembali tersenyum. Tangannya menggapai bahu kanan Jong In. "Tidak apa – apa..Aku tahu bagaimana hubungan anak muda..Selalu ada hambatan. Dan itulah yang menjadikan sebuah hubungan terasa spesial"

Jong In mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk. "Terima kasih bi.."

"Panggil saja eomma.."

"Ne..eomma.."

SeNa tersenyum dalam diam mendengar percakapan ibunya dan Jong In. Ia lalu menoleh pada Sehun yang tengah terlihat berjalan menuju kulkas. Namja pucat itu memperhatikan Jong In yang mengobrol dengan ibunya sebelum mengambil botol minuman dari dalam kulkas.

"Psst..Sehun.."

"Apa?" Sehun menoleh pada kakaknya ketika mendengar kakaknya itu seperti berbisik padanya. Ia membuka penutup botol dan meminum isinya pelan.

"Ngomong – ngomong, kau apakan leher Jong In hingga memiliki bercak merah seperti itu?"

BRUSH

UHUK

Jong In dan nyonya Oh menoleh ketika mendengar suara tersedak yang dikeluarkan Sehun. Jong In menghentikan aktivitasnya dan membuka sarung tangan karetnya. Menghampiri Sehun yang masih terbatuk – batuk dengan wajah khawatir.

"Sehun? Kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Jong In sambil menepuk – nepuk pelan punggung pemuda itu. Sehun tetap terbatuk pelan tanpa menjawab Jong In. Ia melirik tajam pada kakaknya yang kini sibuk mencuci piring. Pura – pura tidak tahu. Sehun-sedikit- merutuk dalam hatinya mengenai pengelihatan kakaknya yang tajam itu.

Namja pucat itu kemudian menjauhkan tangan Jong In dari punggungnya saat merasa batuknya sudah agak mendingan. "Kau baik – baik saja kan?" Jong In kembali bertanya cemas.

Namja pale yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia meletakkan botol minumannya pada meja, lalu tangannya mengarah pada kerah baju Jong In. Menariknya keatas.

Jong In terlihat bingung ketika melihat Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya dan kepala namja pucat itu mendekati lehernya.

"Lain kali setelah kita bercinta, pakai baju yang memiliki kerah panjang" bisik Sehun dan mengecup pelan daun telinga Jong In. Jong In langsung ber _blushing_ ria saat tahu kearah mana perkataan namja pucat itu. Wajahnya memerah hingga ketelinganya. Ia lantas menutupi lehernya yang masih memperlihatkan bercak kemerahan dari Sehun beberapa jam yang lalu, dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ada apa Jong In, Sehun?" Nyonya Oh bertanya ingin tahu. Sehun menjawab 'tidak apa – apa' sebelum kembali menaruh botol minumannya kedalam kulkas. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk menjitak pelan kepala kakaknya.

"Dasar bodoh"

"YAK! DASAR DONGSAENG DURHAKA!" SeNa memekik tidak terima pada Sehun yang kini sudah berlalu keluar dapur.

* * *

Jong In berada diperpustakaan dengan senyum kecilnya. Ia menggenggam erat handphonnya. Baru saja Jong In bertukar pesan dengan Sehun. Dan namja itu kini tengah menunggu balasan dari Sehun.

Handphonnya kemudian bergetar pelan. Jong In lalu membuka handphonnya dan menggeser layar screennya.

' _Aku akan kesana'_

Jong In melotot horor ketika melihat pesan balasan dari Sehun. Ia lantas menolehkan kepalanya kesekeliling. Melihat keadaan perpustakaan yang sepi dan hanya beberapa siswa yang terlihat asyik membaca dikursi masing - masing.

Apa Sehun benar – benar akan datang?. Bagaimana kalau siswa lain melihat mereka berdua?.

Semalam, Jong In dan Sehun membicarakan tentang hubungan mereka. Dan Jong In meminta Sehun untuk tetap merahasiakannya dari warga sekolah. Awalnya Sehun protes, tapi akhirnya namja pucat itu setuju juga.

Jong In duduk gelisah dikursinya. Ia duduk ditempat favoritnya seperti biasa. Tapi hari ini ia tidak sedang ingin memperhatikan Sehun bermain basket dengan teman – temannya. Lapangan basket juga terlihat sepi. Sehun bilang dia lagi malas bermain. Uhh...padahal Jong In ingin sekali melihat Sehun bermain basket.

Kembali pada keadaan awal. Jong In terus memperhatikan sekitarnya. Apa Sehun sudah datang?.

"Ahh..Maaf oppa.."

Jong In menoleh dan matanya berhenti pada deretan rak buku sejarah di samping kanannya. Sesaat, Jong In terdiam memperhatikan. Siswi itu terlihat dekat sekali dengan siswa didepan..

SEHUN?!

Jong In melotot horor melihatnya. Ingin sekali ia bangkit dari duduknya dan melihat keadaan disana. Ia tahu betul siapa siswa yang sedang bersama siswi itu. Karena sekali lagi aku katakan, Jong In sangat hapal tentang Sehun.

Jong In terus memperhatikan gerak – gerik Sehun dan siswi itu dari balik bukunya. Dapat ia lihat kalau siswi itu semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun. Menghimpit namja pucat itu pada rak buku dibelakangnya.

' _Apa yang dia lakukan?!'_ Jong In berteriak histeris didalam hatinya. Matanya terus melihat adegan itu hingga detik berikutnya ia bisa merasakan rahangnya jatuh.

DEG

Sehun...Dan siswi itu...

Siswi itu terlihat liar mencium Sehun. Sehun sendiri terlihat hanya diam saja dan memegang erat kedua lengan siswi itu.

Jong In membatu.

Apa yang Sehun lakukan?. Kenapa...

Ciuman itu terus berlangsung. Jong In bahkan terus melihat dengan air muka terkejut. Kedua tangannya meremat pelan sisi buku yang tengah dipegangnya. Pikirannya tiba – tiba blank.

Jong In kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan sesegera mungkin membereskan barang – barangnya. Kedua manik kelam namja tan itu sudah terlihat menampung airnya. Jong In akhirnya pergi dari tempatnya tanpa menoleh kearah Sehun dan siswi itu.

 **Sedikitpun.**

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Tbc..ia tbc..wkwk maaf chap ini dikit bangett..soalnya aku lagi gak ada feel buat lanjutin..serius :v. Mohon maaf saudara – saudara sekalian. Oke bagaimana tanggapan kalian mengenai chap ini?. Wkwk ada yang greget? Oke. Aku gak akan buat konflik HunKai jadi panjang lagi #udah insaf..suer

 **BIG THANKS TO:**

 **Jang Ha Na, Kimkai88, geash, sejin kimkai, enchris 727, wijayanti628, Saya sayya, Utsukushii02, Grey378, oxehun, FbrKm, jjong86, Ismi Ryeosomnia, Puji942, Exofanfic'rae, Ulfah Cuttibeams, Noviasaputri09, Narundana, Para Guest, Hunna94, BabyCevy67, Kenlee1412, Diannurmayasari15, Youngimongi, NisrinaHunkai99, Cute, Kelviano616, Afranabilacantik, Devia494, Babywolf Jonginnie'kim, Hun94Kai88, ariska, Xinger XXI, wiwitdyas1, sheyy bunny, Kim Jongin Kai, HunKai, xodult, secret, Jung NaeRa, sayakanoicinoe, Dwie365, Nadia, elshii, dan yang lainnya yang udah nyempetin baca, favorite, dan follow ff ini (maaf namanya gak ada titiknya soalnya takut ilang lagi)**

Makasih banyak selama ini udah nyemangatin aku buat lanjut ni ff :* Oh ya..ada yang nunggu One Person is Good, One Person is bad gakk?wkwk maaf banget belum bisa dilanjut..selain belum dapat ide...aku juga mau fokus kesini dulu. Soalnya udah mau end aja ni ff #tebar tisu. tapi jangan khawatir. Secepatnya aku bakal lanjutin dan update sekilat kilatnya..Oke sekian dari saya. Terima kasihh. Salam hangat"SM1719"


	8. Chapter 8

**SM1719 PRESENT :**

 **I and You**

Disclaimer : EXO punya SM Ent, orangtua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In

Rated : T – M (maybe)

Genre : Kalian tentukan sendiri lah yang pasti campur aduk :)

* * *

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

* * *

-Sehun POV-

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju perpustakaan sekolah. Setelah mengirimi Jong In pesan balasan, aku memutuskan untuk menyusulnya kesana. Yeah..aku tahu kalau Jong In ingin hubungan kami tetap dirahasiakan. Tapi aku benar – benar ingin melihat wajah manisnya.

Memikirkan wajahnya saja sudah membuatku senyum – senyum sendiri.

Aku kemudian berbelok kekanan dan membuka dua pintu kembar berbahan kaca. Suasana tenang dan damai langsung menyambutku ketika aku menginjakkan kakiku kedalam perpustakaan. Aku melangkah dan berbelok ke arah kiri. Melewati tiap rak – rak yang dipenuhi oleh buku – buku tersebut. Ketika aku berada di rak buku yang menyediakan buku – buku sejarah, aku melihat siluet Jong In. Jong In terlihat melongokkan kepalanya kesegala arah. Seperti tengah memastikan sesuatu.

'Kkk' Aku tertawa dalam hati ketika melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan namja manisku itu. Benar – benar sangat menggemaskan. Ahh..Jong In memang selalu menggemaskan dimataku. Langsung saja aku berjalan melewati rak buku – buku sejarah itu.

BRUK

"Ahh...maaf oppa.."

Aku sedikit terdorong kebelakang ketika seorang siswi tiba – tiba saja menabrakku. Tabrakan yang lumayan keras dan membuatku meringis pelan. Langsung saja aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap tajam ke arah siswi itu.

Tapi seketika itu juga aku mematung. Wajah siswi itu entah sejak kapan sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Bahkan aku dapat merasakan payudaranya menekan dadaku. _What the.._ Apa – apaan dia?!.

Siswi didepanku semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku membuatku secara otomatis memundurkan tubuhku.

Sial! Aku sudah terhimpit rak buku!.

"Mau apa kau?" aku bertanya dengan nada dinginku. Mencoba menakuti siswi itu dengan nada mengintimidasiku. Tapi reaksi yang aku harapkan ternyata tidak sama sekali nampak diwajah siswi itu. Gadis yang menurutku seperti gadis penggoda itu malah menyeringai padaku. Seringai yang menurut orang lain sangat seksi, tapi memuakkan untukku.

CUP

DEG

"!" Tubuhku menegang ketika tiba – tiba saja aku merasakan benda kenyal tengah melahap rakus bibir tipisku. Sesaat, aku membatu. Mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Siswi itu menciumku?!. _The fuck!_

Setelah cukup sadar, aku mencoba menjauhkan siswi itu. Aku hanya diam tidak membalas saat siswi itu semakin liar dalam cumbuannya.

Aku mengarahkan kedua tanganku pada kedua lengan siswi itu. Memegangnya erat dan mencoba mendorongnya menjauh. Tapi apa yang aku lakukan ternyata malah membuat nyali siswi itu semakin besar. Siswi itu malah semakin dalam mencumbu bibirku. Bahkan dapat kurasakan kedua tangannya memegang erat tengkukku agar aku tidak bisa melepaskan ciumannya. _Shit!_ Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa selain terus mendorong kuat tubuh siswi itu untuk menjauhiku.

Perasaan cemas tiba – tiba saja semakin menyelimuti hatiku.

 **Jong In...**

DEG

BRUGH

Entah kekuatan darimana, aku langsung mendorong siswi itu sekuat tenaga kearah rak buku yang berada dibelakang tubuh siswi itu. Detik ketika aku memikirkan Jong In, aku seperti disadarkan kembali kedunia nyata.

Kembali aku mencoba melepaskan bibirku dan menjauhkan tubuhku dari siswi yang semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kearahku. Bahkan kedua tangan siswi itu terangkat keatas. Sekilas, seperti aku yang terlihat tengah mencumbunya liar.

CPK

Setelah melalui kesulitan, akhirnya aku berhasil melepaskan bibir siswi itu dari bibirku. Bahkan saking liarnya siswi itu mencumbuku, suara decakan khas orang berciuman pun sampai terdengar. Napasku terengah – engah. Namun segera saja aku menatap nyalang pada siswi didepanku ini.

"Oppa...Kau hebat dalam berciuman.."

 _Bullshit!_

Gadis tidak waras itu malah berucap dengan nada mendesahnya. Ia bahkan memasang wajah menggodanya. _Hell you!_ Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah tergoda oleh gadis murahan sepertimu!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku mengeluarkan suara bernada beratku. Setiap katanya aku keluarkan dengan emosi yang ditahan. Emosi yang seperti mampu meledak kapan saja jika diganggu.

"Oppa...Ayo kita berkencan?" siswi itu kembali mengeluarkan suara desahannya. _Bitch!_. Aku tidak menghiraukannya dan menoleh kearah bangku yang diduduki oleh Jong In.

DEG

Jong In sudah tidak ada. Apa dia..

Aku menggeram marah.

BRUK

"Akh!"

Aku meraih kedua bahu siswi itu dan mendorongnya keras kearah rak buku. Bahkan hingga mengeluarkan suara benturan yang lumayan keras.

"Dengar. Aku tidak akan pernah berkencan dengan wanita murahan sepertimu, _bitch_ " ucapku dingin. Masa bodoh dengan tidak memperlakukan seorang wanita secara kasar. Sekarang, yang ada dipikiranku adalah Kim Jong In.

Aku melirik name tag yang berada di dada sebelah kanan seragam siswi itu. –Kim Hyun Ah-.

"Kau benar – benar membuatku muak" Aku mengeluarkan aura dinginku. Menatap siswi itu dengan penuh ancaman.

"Jika kau bukan seorang perempuan, aku sudah menonjok wajahmu" Kedua bahu siswi itu terasa bergetar. Aura yang kukeluarkan semakin mencekam.

"Kim Hyun Ah. Akan kuingat namamu" Aku mencoba menekan amarahku pada gadis didepanku ini. "Jangan pernah kau melakukan hal seperti itu lagi padaku" lanjutku memperingati. Sekali lagi, aku menghentak keras tubuh siswi itu pada rak buku yang berada dibelakang tubuhnya. Sebelum melangkahkan kakiku pergi menjauh dari siswi yang sekarang terlihat memasang wajah pucatnya.

Aku terus berjalan menuju pintu perpustakaan.

 **Mencari Jong In**.

-Sehun POV end-

" **FINAL PART: I and You** **"**

Malamnya, apartemen Jong In terlihat sepi. Lampu penerang didepan pintu apartemen Jong In bahkan terlihat mati. Seperti benar – benar tidak berpenghuni.

DOK DOK

Tapi susasana itu tidak mempengaruhi seorang namja pucat untuk berhenti mengetok-menggedor- pintu apartemen bercat coklat lembut tersebut. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit Sehun berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Jong In. Dan hasilnya, tidak ada sahutan apalagi sambutan dari Jong In yang dibayangkan Sehun.

"Jong In! Buka pintunya!"

DOK DOK

Sehun terus menggedor pintu apartemen Jong In dengan keras. Seakan Jong In akan membukakan pintu jika ia menggedornya. Cih. Persetan dengan para tetangga yang merasa terganggu dengan tindakannya itu.

Akhirnya, Sehun berhenti dari aktivitas menggedor pintu Jong In. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan terdiam.

Apa ini?

Kenapa seperti ini?

Hal seperti ini sama sekali tidak pernah terbayang didalam pikirannya. Ia tidak ingin ini terjadi. Sehun tidak menyangka. Baru saja mereka baikan kemarin.

Sehun sekali lagi menggedor pintu apartemen Jong In. Berharap Jong In akan membukakan pintu untuknya. "Jong In.."

DRRTT DRRRTT

Beberapa menit Sehun terdiam, handphon yang berada disaku jaketnya tiba – tiba saja bergetar. Sehun dengan lemas mengambil handphonnya dan memandang layarnya sebentar. Mengecek siapa yang menghubunginya disaat seperti ini.

' _Byun Baekhyun'_

Sehun menggeser layar handphonnya dan mengarahkan benda tersebut pada telinga kanannya.

"Hal-"

" _Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jong In, huh?!"_

Sehun mengerutkan kedua alisnya ketika suara Baekhyun yang terdengar marah langsung menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

" _Dimana kau sekarang? Aku akan menonjok wajahmu, sialan!"_

Sehun semakin dibuat bingung. Baekhyun terdengar sangat marah. Sesaat, suara gaduh antara teriakan Baekhyun dan suara musik yang teredam terdengar.

" _Sehun?"_

Sehun terdiam sejenak mendengar nada suara yang sekarang berubah berat.

"Chanyeol?"

" _Datanglah ke club malam paman Baekhyun. Jong In ada disini jika kau mencarinya"_

DEG

Sehun terkejut mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Setelah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, Sehun segera berlari. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol.

* * *

BUGH

"Sialan Kau!"

Ketika Sehun sampai di club malam paman Baekhyun, berjalan memasuki sebuah kamar yang sudah Chanyeol katakan di telepon sebelumnya, ia langsung disambut dengan kepalan tangan Baekhyun yang langsung meninju wajahnya keras.

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol terlihat berlari mendekati Baekhyun dan menahan tubuh pendek itu dari belakang.

"Bangunlah! Biar aku bisa menonjok wajah brengsekmu!" Baekhyun meronta dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya mengepal dan mencoba menggapai namja pucat yang saat ini terduduk dilantai dengan luka sobek diujung bibir.

"Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan pada Jong In? BRENGSEK!" Baekhyun berteriak marah. Sehun bangkit dan mengusap pelan darah diujung bibirnya.

"Baek! Tahan amarahmu!" Chanyeol nampak sekuat tenaga menahan Baekhyun. Ia juga ikut berteriak mencoba menyadarkan Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan aku Park Chanyeol! Aku ingin memukul wajahnya!"

Sehun menatap bersalah pada Baekhyun. Beberapa detik kemudian, pandangannya jatuh pada sosok yang kini berbaring lemah diatas ranjang.

"Sehun! Selesaikan masalahmu dengan Jong In! Aku dan Baekhyun akan keluar"

"MWORAGO?! Tidak akan kubiarkan dia mendekati Jong In! Lepaskan aku, _Jerk_!"

Chanyeol kemudian keluar dengan menyeret Baekhyun yang semakin meronta minta dilepaskan. Setelah pintu kamar ditutup oleh Chanyeol, Sehun masih terdiam ditempatnya.

Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari sosok yang kini terlihat kacau di atas kasur itu. Rasa bersalah, sedih semua bercampur satu ketika melihat sosok itu. Tungkai kakinya kemudian melangkah mendekati kasur berukuran _king size_ tersebut.

Sehun berdiri disebelah kasur dan menatap wajah lelah Jong In. Perlahan, ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping tubuh Jong In. Tangannya perlahan mengarah pada surai hitam yang berantakan itu. Mengusapnya pelan mencoba memberi kenyamanan untuk pemuda manis itu.

Sehun juga dapat mencium bau khas minuman berakohol dari tubuh Jong In. Apa Jong In-nya meminum minuman alkohol?

Tapi ia segera sadar. Apa yang membuat Jong In jadi seperti ini.

 **Ini semua karena dia.**

"Maafkan aku Jong.." Sehun berujar lirih.

Beberapa detik ia terus mengucapkan kata yang sama, walaupun ia tahu Jong In tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Sehun mengelus pipi tirus itu. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi tan itu pelan.

"Ukh~" Jong In tiba – tiba saja melenguh pelan dalam tidurnya. Namja manis itu terlihat mengucek pelan mata sembabnya. Jong In belum menyadari kehadiran Sehun. Sedangkan namja pucat itu terus diam. Matanya tidak pernah berhenti menatap Jong In dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Ung? Baekhyun..?" Jong In berucap setengah ling – lung dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kamar. Ia memanggil nama Baekhyun ketika tidak mendapati siapapun didalam kamar bersamanya. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika ia menoleh ke samping kanannya, dan mendapati sosok yang saat ini tidak ingin ditemuinya.

 **Sehun**

"Ukh" Jong In memegangi kepalanya saat merasakan pusing yang amat sangat.

"Jong..Gwaenchanha?" Sehun meraih lengan Jong In dan memandang khawatir pada namja tan itu. Cahaya lampu kamar yang temeram itu tidak bisa memperlihatkan wajah Jong In yang saat ini mulai memucat.

SRET

DEG

Sehun membatu ketika Jong In dengan lemah menampik tangannya.

"Pergilah Sehun.." Lirih pemuda tan itu. Jong In tidak bisa mengucapkannya dengan keras lantaran rasa sakit dikepalanya yang semakin berdenyut – denyut.

Mendengar lirih suara Jong In membuat Sehun seakan ditampar keras. Bagi Sehun, semua ini terasa de ja vu. Suasana seperti ini mengingatkan ia akan kejadian dimana Jong In yang menolak kehadiran dirinya.

 **Menolak ketulusannya**

Tapi Sehun tidak menyerah. Ia kembali meraih lengan Jong In. Mencoba menghadapkan namja manis itu pada dirinya.

SRET

Sekali lagi, Jong In menepis tangan Sehun dan berusaha menjauh dari namja pale itu.

Tidak. Sehun tidak menyerah. Sehun berkali – kali terus mencoba meraih lengan Jong In. Dan berkali – kali pula Jong In terus menepis tangan pucat itu dari lengannya.

"Sehun..Hentikan.."

"Tidak! Jong In, aku ingin bicara denganmu!" Sehun berujar tegas dan kembali meraih lengan Jong In untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Sudah cukup!

"TAPI AKU TIDAK INGIN BICARA DENGANMU!" Jong In akhirnya berteriak keras. Napasnya putus – putus mencoba menahan emosinya ditengah rasa sakit kepalanya.

"Akh" Jong In kembali memegangi kepalanya. Sekarang, rasa sakit dikepalanya semakin terasa dan berdenyut nyeri. Ukh! Rasanya kepalanya seperti siap meledak kapan saja.

Sehun mematung mendengar teriakan Jong In.

Melihat Sehun yang sudah tidak lagi mencoba meraih lengannya Jong In memanfaatkan keadaan itu untuk menghindari Sehun.

Sehun menoleh dan menatap Jong In yang saat ini meringkuk disisi kasur yang jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Menatap sedih pada pemuda tan itu.

"Jong In.."

"Aku mohon..pergilah Sehun..Biarkan aku sendiri.." Sehun semakin sedih mendengar kalimat parau yang dikeluarkan Jong In.

"Jong...Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu.."

Jong In menggeleng lemah. "Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi Sehun..Jika kau sudah lelah denganku..Maka pergilah..Aku tidak akan melarangmu.." Sehun tercengang mendengarnya. Apa Jong In..

"Tidak Jong.."

"aniya! Aku tidak pantas untukmu..Pergilah dengan yeoja atau namja lain yang bisa membuatmu bahagia Sehun..Aku sudah tidak pantas.."

Ternyata dugaannya benar. Jong In memang melihat kejadian diperpustakaan itu.

"KIM JONG IN!" Sehun tiba – tiba saja membentak dengan marah. Ia menghampiri Jong In yang kini menatapnya takut. Meraih tangan dingin itu dan menariknya mendekat.

"Apa yang coba kau katakan saat ini, huh?" ujarnya dengan nada menahan amarah "Tidak ada siapapun yang bisa membuatku bahagia selain dirimu Jong In.."

Jong In terdiam dengan air mata yang mulai menganak di kedua matanya.

Sehun kemudian menarik perlahan Jong In hingga namja itu kini berada dipangkuannya. "Maaf Jong...Kau hanya salah paham.." Sehun menghapus pelan air mata yang sudah mengalir melewati pipi tan kesukaannya itu. "Hanya kau yang aku cintai.."

CUP

Sehun mengecup pelan bibir merah merekah Jong In. Namja tan itu hanya diam menatap manik hitam didepannya. Mencoba mencari kebohongan didalamnya. Nihil. Semua yang Sehun katakan bukanlah sebuah kebohongan.

Jong In menunduk. "Tapi...kau berciuman dengan siswi itu.." cicitnya. Jong In ingat bagaimana Sehun dan seorang siswi saling mencumbu dengan liar diperpustakaan sekolah hari ini. Hatinya perih ketika melihat Sehun mencium orang lain selain dirinya.

Mendengar cicitan Jong In yang bergetar membuat Sehun kembali menggeram marah. Perkataan Jong In secara tak langsung mengingatkannya akan kejadian diperpustakaan sekolah hari ini.

' _Dasar gadis sialan!'_ maki Sehun dalam hati.

"Tidak, sayang... Itu tidak benar! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan seseorang mencium bibirku selain dirimu! Kau salah paham! Siswi itu yang duluan mendorongku! Aku tidak melakukannya!" Sehun menjelaskan dengan blak – blakan khas anak – anak. Ia meraih bahu Jong In dan meremasnya pelan mencoba meyakinkan Jong In. "Percayalah padaku, sayang.." lanjutnya dan menatap dalam manik kelam Jong In.

Jong In hanya diam. Ia terus menatap Sehun dan kembali mencari kebohongan dalam diri namja pucat itu.

Melihat reaksi yang Jong In keluarkan, membuat Sehun kembali memasang tampang sedihnya. Apa Jong In tetap tidak akan mendengarkan penjelasannya?. Tidak! Jangan sampai apa yang ia pikirkan menjadi kenyataan.

Jong In terdengar menghela napas lelah. Lalu, tanpa suara ia memeluk Sehun dan membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher namja pucat yang tengah memangkunya saat ini. "Aku percaya padamu.." ujarnya pelan dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sehun langsung balas memeluk Jong In. Ia mengecup lembut sisi kepala Jong In tanpa henti. "Terimakasih sudah percaya padaku, _baby_ " Jong In hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman pelan. Kedua kelopak matanya menutup perlahan. Menikmati kecupan yang diberikan Sehun di kepalanya.

Beberapa menit mereka habiskan dengan posisi Sehun yang masih terus memangku Jong In. "Apa kau minum banyak?" Sehun membuka suara untuk pertama kalinya setelah lama hanya diam. Ia dapat merasakan Jong In yang menggeleng pelan dibahu kirinya.

Sehun mengusap surai Jong In pelan. "Baiklah..ayo kita pulang.."

* * *

4 hari setelah kejadian itu, hubungan Jong In dan Sehun kembali membaik. Bahkan namja pucat itu lebih sering mengawasi Jong In dari jauh. Ketika Jong In kembali memperhatikannya bermain basket dari jendela perpustakaan sekolah seperti biasanya, Sehun akan menyempatkan diri memberi senyuman untuk Jong In tanpa sepengetahuan teman – temannya.

Sehun menghela napas lelah. Jujur ia lelah terus berpura – pura tidak mengenal Jong In disekolah. Padahal ia ingin sekali berada disamping Jong In dan memberi namja tan itu sebuah pelukan.

* * *

Hari ini, sekolah Jong In dan Sehun memberikan sebuah pengumuman.

'pengacakan kelas'

Hal itu sebenarnya sudah menjadi hal lumrah disini. Setiap satu tahun sekali, sekolah akan mengacak kelas siswa – siswi mereka untuk satu bulan kedepan. Selain itu, mereka juga akan memindahkan beberapa siswa dan siswi ke kelas lain selain kelas mereka. Kepala sekolah bilang, selain untuk mengeratkan hubungan persaudaraan murid – muridnya, ia ingin semua murid – muridnya saling membagi ilmu.

Yah,,Untuk sebagian siswa yang merasa sudah pintar, hal seperti itu benar – benar hanya membuang waktu saja dan tidak berguna.

Jong In mengintip dari balik dinding. Pandangannya tertuju pada mading sekolah tak jauh didepannya. Namja tan itu seperti tengah mengamati keadaan disana. Setelah merasa siswa terakhir pergi dan kini tempat mading sekolah ditempel sudah sepi, Jong In mulai melangkah mendekati mading.

Ia kemudian berhenti dan mulai mengecek tiap deretan nama yang tertera di mading itu. Ketika Jong In sudah berhasil menemukan namanya, Jong In kemudian mengecek kelas yang akan menjadi kelas sementaranya selama satu bulan kedepan.

' _Kelas : XI – 2'_

Oh! Itu kelas yang termasuk kelas unggulan!. Jong In bersorak senang dalam hati ketika tahu tahun ini ia akan masuk dikelas unggulan. Oke! Jong In tidak akan menyia – nyiakan kesempatan ini dan akan mencoba menunjukkan kemampuannya disana!

Setelah selesai dengan kesenangannya, Jong In kembali membaca deretan nama didepannya. Tangannya terlihat menunjuk dan terus mencari satu nama lainnya.

 **Oh Sehun**

Telunjuk tangannya terhenti ketika sudah menemukan nama Sehun. Ia kemudian mengecek dikelas mana namja pucat itu berada.

' _Kelas : XI – 2'_

Jong In melotot terkejut. Sehun..Sehun satu kelas dengannya.

Pemuda itu lalu mengulum senyum senangnya. Nama Sehun berada 6 nama dibawah namanya. Itu berarti...dia akan satu kelas dengan Sehun? Mulai besok?

'Kkk' Jong In terkekeh pelan. Ia sungguh tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesenangannya saat ini. Oh..Terima kasih kepada para dewan guru yang sudah membuat ia satu kelas dengan namja tampan-nya itu.

Jong In lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Tak lupa dengan senandungan pelan yang ia keluarkan.

* * *

" _Sudah melihat mading hari ini?"_

Jong In mengangguk semangat. Ia bangkit dari rebahannya dikasur dan duduk tegap.

"Ya! Kau tahu? Aku senang ketika aku bisa masuk dikelas unggulan!" Jong In berseru senang.

Sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, Sehun menghubunginya. Padahal saat itu Jong In tengah memakan makan malam yang diantarkan Chanyeol untuknya ke apartemennya.

" _Hm..Kau tidak senang sekelas denganku?"_ suara Sehun terdengar menggodanya. Jong In lantas bersungut kesal dan menggeleng. Seakan Sehun bisa melihat gelengan kepalanya itu.

"Tidak!"

" _Kau yakin? Aku tahu kau berbohong, baby"_

Sekali lagi, Jong In menggeleng tidak setuju. "Tidak! Aku benar – benar tidak senang sekelas denganmu!" Sesaat, tidak ada yang menyahut jawaban Jong In. Jong In mengerutkan alisnya. Apa Sehun masih disana?. Ia menjauhkan handphonnya dari telinga kanannya, memastikan apa sambungan teleponnya dengan Sehun terputus.

Tidak. Masih tersambung.

"Sehun?"

" _Kadang, berbohong adalah suatu hal yang bisa dengan mudah dilakukan oleh seseorang ketika merasa dirinya sudah terpojok"_ Sehun kembali bersuara yang langsung membuat Jong In memandang heran pintu kamarnya.

"Apa yang coba kau katakan tuan Oh?"

Sehun terdengar terkekeh diseberang telepon. _"Tidak. Bukan apa – apa.."_ lalu kembali terdiam.

Jong In menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tiba – tiba saja suasana menjadi hening. Membuat Jong In merasa canggung.

"Aish..Baiklah, baiklah! Aku benar – benar senang sekelas denganmu sampai aku senyum – senyum sendiri!" Jong In akhirnya mengakui dengan pipi yang merona samar saat mengatakannya. Sehun terdengar kembali terkekeh pelan.

" _Ahh..Aku bisa melihatnya.."_

"Melihat apa?"

" _Tidak..Tidak ada.."_

Jong In mengerucutkan bibir penuhnya dan alisnya tertaut kesal. Dasar Sehun!

" _Sayang?"_

"Apa?"

" _Kau marah?"_

"Siapa? Aku? Tidak!"

" _Kenapa nada suaramu terdengar seperti itu?"_

Jong In berdehem pelan sebelum menjawab, "Apa maksudmu? Dasar gak jelas!"

Dapat Jong In dengar tawa pelan seorang Oh Sehun. _"Ternyata beruangku benar – benar seperti wanita.."_ Jong In langsung melotot horor mendengar penuturan Sehun. "Apa Kau Bilang?!" sahutnya tak terima.

" _Tidak..Bukan apa – apa sayang..Kau salah dengar.."_

"Sudahlah! Aku mau tidur! Aku tutup!"

" _Tunggu Jong-"_

PIIP

Jong In memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Sehun. Ia lalu meletakkan handphonnya pada meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya dan mulai merebahkan diri kembali.

Masih dengan alis tertaut kesal, namja itu menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

* * *

Jong In berjalan kebangkunya sambil memegang seragam olahraganya. Sekilas, Jong In melirik pada Sehun yang berada di bangku depan sebelah kanan. Namja pucat itu terlihat membaca buku pelajaran.

"Apa kau Kim Jong In?"

Jong In mendongak dan melihat seorang siswa tengah berdiri disamping kursinya. Diam – diam, Jong In menghela napas berat. Sekarang apalagi?

Jong In hanya diam dan duduk dikursinya. Mulai melipat baju olahraganya tanpa melirik sekalipun siswa disampingnya.

Siswa yang masih mengenakan pakaian olahraga sekolah itu mulai mendudukkan dirinya didepan Jong In. Memang, kelas XI – 2 hari ini memiliki jadwal olahraga. Jadi, tidak heran masih ada beberapa siswa yang masih mengenakan pakaian olahraganya dikelas.

"Aku Kim Wonshik..senang berkenalan denganmu"

Siswa yang mengaku dirinya Kim Wonshik itu menjulurkan tangannya kearah Jong In. Tersenyum manis pada namja tan itu.

Jong In hanya diam memandang tangan putih didepannya.

Tidak. Jong In tidak akan tertipu lagi.

Melihat respon Jong In yang hanya diam dan kembali melanjutkan melipat baju tanpa menjabat tangannya, membuat Wonshik menurunkan tangannya kembali dengan canggung.

"Hmm..Yaa...Aku baru pindah dari Busan kemarin.."

Wonshik menggaruk kepalanya yang mendadak gatal. "Banyak siswa disini yang terus membicarakanmu..Aku jadi penasaran" sambungnya. Jong In menaruh seragam olahraganya kedalam laci dan mulai memandang Wonshik.

"Eee..Ini..Untukmu.." Wonshik kemudian memberikan Jong In sebuah minuman. Kepalanya kemudian menoleh pada segerombolan siswa didepan kelas yang kini menatap kearahnya.

Jong In mengamati botol minuman yang diberikan Wonshik. "Aku membelinya...Tadi...Kau mau?" Wonshik semakin memelankan suaranya.

Jong In menangkap nada gugup didalam suara Wonshik. Ada apa dengan namja didepannya ini?. Menyadari keanehan, Jong In lantas menggeleng pelan. "Tidak..Terimakasih Kim Wonshik-ssi" tolaknya pelan.

Wonshik kemudian terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya samar. "Mmm...Baiklah.." lalu bangkit perlahan dari duduknya.

Tiba – tiba saja seorang siswa merampas minuman yang masih dipegang Wonshik. Siswa itu menatap tajam penuh sangsi pada Wonshik, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jong In.

"Ini. Ambil dan minumlah"

Siswa itu berujar pelan sambil menyerahkan botol tadi didepan Jong In. Jong In langsung memasang wajah waspada. "Tidak. Terimakasih"

Suasana mendadak hening didalam kelas XI – 2 itu. Hampir semua siswa menoleh kearah bangku Jong In. Menyaksikan kejadian itu.

 **Kecuali Sehun**

Sedari tadi, Sehun hanya asyik membaca tanpa perduli dengan keadaan disekitarnya.

"Ambil. Aku membelinya dengan uangku. Jangan membuang uangku dengan sia – sia" Siswa didepan Jong In menggeram marah dalam kalimatnya. Membuat Jong In takut. Wonshik yang berada dibelakang punggung siswa itu hanya menatap khawatir pada Jong In.

Sekali lagi, Jong In menggeleng. "Tidak..Aku sudah minum. Terimakasih sudah menawariku. Berikan saja pada teman – temanmu.."

Siswa itu semakin menggeram kesal. Namja itu lantas membuka penutup botol itu dan kembali menyodorkannya didepan Jong In. "Minumlah sedikit. Aku ingin kau meminumnya!" Siswa itu memaksa Jong In dan semakin mendekatkan mulut botol pada kedua belah bibir Jong In.

Jong In menjauhkan wajahnya. "Tidak!"

"Aku bilang minum! Sedikit saja!"

SREKK

TAP

TAP

Sehun tiba – tiba bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan cepat ketempat Jong In. Namja pucat itu lalu merampas dengan paksa botol minuman yang masih disodorkan paksa didepan mulut Jong In hingga sebagian air didalam botol itu tumpah.

Jong In menatap terkejut pada Sehun yang kini menariknya berdiri. Bahkan, semua siswa didalam kelas tercengang dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan itu.

"Jangan memaksanya" ujar Sehun dingin pada siswa yang kini menatap penuh keterkejutan pada Sehun.

"Se..Sehun?" Jong In memanggil lirih nama Sehun.

"Jangan meminum minuman ini. Mereka memberi obat perangsang didalamnya"

DEG

Semua siswa dibuat semakin tercengang dengan perkataan Sehun. Ada apa dengan Sehun?. Mungkin pertanyaan itu yang ada dipikiran hampir semua siswa dikelas XI – 2 yang menyaksikan tingkah Sehun itu. Sehun seperti tengah melindungi Jong In.

"Hey Sehun..apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau membelanya, huh?" Siswa tadi bersuara dengan nada beratnya. Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada siswa didepannya dan menatap penuh ancaman.

Siswa yang ternyata adalah teman Sehun, semakin memasang wajah herannya. Ia lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jong In yang kini berada dibelakang punggung Sehun.

"Hey jalang! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehun hingga membuatnya terlihat seperti melindungimu, huh? Apa kau menawarkan _hole_ mu?" Tanya siswa itu dengan kasar.

Sehun menggeram marah. Cukup Sudah!

BRAK

BUGH

Sehun tiba – tiba melempar botol minuman yang masih dipegangnya kesembarang arah dan langsung menerjang tubuh siswa tadi. Ia meninju wajah siswa itu dengan sangat keras.

DUAGH

"KYAA!" Semua siswi yang melihat adegan itu berteriak histeris. Sehun memukul siswa tadi tanpa ampun. Sedangkan siswa tadi mulai mencoba memberi perlawanan pada Sehun. Baku hantam itu terus berlanjut meskipun kedua tubuh itu saling menghantam beberapa meja dan kursi didekatnya.

Jong In melotot horor. Oh Tidak! Sehun!

"Hentikan!" Jong In memberanikan diri mendekati kedua siswa yang saling pukul itu. Ia kemudian memeluk Sehun dari belakang, mencoba menahan Sehun. Sehun benar – benar sangat brutal. "Sehun! Sudah! Hentikan!" pekiknya.

Sehun menendang kaki siswa yang sekarang mencoba bangkit berdiri itu.

"Dengarkan aku, brengsek" Sehun berujar murka "Jangan pernah kau berani mendekati Jong In lagi" lanjutnya memperingati.

Jong In mencengkram erat blazer sekolah Sehun. "Se-Sehun.."

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap manik kelam Jong In. Pemuda itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas. Menatap marah pada semua siswa dan siswi yang menyaksikan dirinya.

"Dengarkan aku. Jangan pernah mencoba menyakiti Jong In lagi!" Serunya lantang dengan nada mutlak. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Jong In yang terasa berkeringat dan bersuhu dingin.

"Jika aku tahu ada yang berani membullynya lagi..Aku tidak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah!"

DEG

Jong In semakin keringat dingin. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesekeliling kelas. Memandang siswa dan siswi yang sekarang menatap Sehun dengan penuh keterkejutan. Mereka semua tercengang dengan perbuatan Sehun. Tentu saja.

Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan kepada kalian jika ada seseorang yang berani menyakiti Jong In, maka namja pale itu akan langsung melibatkan dirinya?.

"Ada apa denganmu Sehun? Apa jalang itu sudah melakukan sesuatu padamu?" salah seorang siswa bersuara. "Kenapa kau bertindak bodoh dengan melindungi sampah sekolah?"

Sekali lagi, Sehun menggeram marah. Ia menatap siswa itu dengan dingin.

"Karena Jong In adalah namjachinguku. Jangan pernah berani melukai apa yang menjadi milikku lagi"

Dan semua siswa tercengang mendengarnya.

 **Benar – benar terkejut dengan apa yang diungkapkan oleh Sehun.**

* * *

-END-

* * *

Wkwk...maaf hanya sampai sini yaaa..#plak Oke.. meskipun ff ini sudah selesai, aku tetap meminta tanggapan kalian. Bagaimana menurut kalian chap ini? Aku sengaja buat Sehun agak liar dan brutal disini. #Waks Seperti yang aku katakan. Aku gak akan buat konflik mereka semakin banyak. Dan sepertinya ada beberapa review yang mencoba menebak chap depan ff ini? Haha ternyata Sehun yang go public disini :3

Terima kasih kepada :

 **Bellasafir9488ExoL, Jumeeeeeee, saniathbbbv, gurlbie, xsxsso, alv, Putri836, cherry, Jang Ha Na, Kimkai88, geash, sejin kimkai, enchris 727, wijayanti628, Saya sayya, Utsukushii02, Grey378, oxehun, FbrKm, jjong86, Ismi Ryeosomnia, Puji942, Exofanfic'rae, Ulfah Cuttibeams, Noviasaputri09, Narundana, Para Guest, Hunna94, Kenlee1412, Youngimongi, Cute, Kelviano616, Afranabilacantik, Diannurmayasari15, Devia494, Babywolf Jonginnie'kim, Hun94Kai88, ariska, Xinger XXI, wiwitdyas1, 1234, BabyCevy67, sheyy bunny, Kim Jongin Kai, dhantieee, HunKai, xodult, secret, Jung NaeRa, Wyfzooey, blackjackcrong, JongKai,Jun-Yo, sayakanoicinoe, Dwie365, NisrinaHunkai99, cakep, HK, ami, liaoktaviani joaseo, winsliabego1, Rendy anggara 9256, Nadia, elshii, oohsehun12, dan yang lainnya yang udah nyempetin baca, favorite, dan follow ff ini.**

Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah memberikan dukungan dan mencoba memperbaiki letak kesalahan ff ini. Makasih bangett #tebar tisuu

Akhir kata. Sampai jumpa di ff lainnya ^^ Salam hangat"SM1719"


	9. Chapter 9 (Sequel)

**SM1719 PRESENT :**

 **I and You(Sequel)**

Disclaimer : EXO punya SM Ent, orangtua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In

Rated : T – M (maybe)

Genre : Kalian tentukan sendiri lah yang pasti campur aduk :)

* * *

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

* * *

" _Karena Jong In adalah namjachinguku. Jangan pernah berani melukai apa yang menjadi milikku lagi"_

 _Dan semua siswa tercengang mendengarnya._

* * *

Sehun dan Jong In saat ini berada di uks sekolah. Dengan Sehun yang duduk disalah satu kasur uks dan Jong In yang mengobati luka memar diwajah Sehun secara hati – hati.

"Sshh..pelan – pelan Jong" Sehun meringis sakit ketika kapas dengan _betadine_ itu menyentuh luka diujung bibirnya. Jong In hanya diam tak menjawab. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana namja pucat itu mengerutkan alisnya menahan sakit. Kapas dengan warna merah kecokelatan itu kini beralih pada luka sobek dipelipis kanan Sehun.

"Ugh"

"Selesai" Setelah Jong In merekatkan _handyplast_ pada luka Sehun, Jong In berseru pelan. Ia mulai menyusun peralatan yang dipakainya untuk mengobati luka Sehun dan menaruhnya kembali pada kotak P3K. Sehun terlihat menyentuh _handyplast_ diwajahnya dengan perlahan. Meringis sakit kala lukanya terasa perih dan berdenyut.

"Sehun.."

"Hm?" Sehun menoleh memandang Jong In yang kini meletakkan blazer sekolahnya pada salah satu rangka kasur. Namja tan itu berjalan mendekati Sehun dengan pandangan sedih. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?". Sehun mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan lirih Jong In. "Melakukan apa?"

Jong In beralih mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun. Namja itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu mereka juga akan ikut membencimu setelah ini.." cicitnya pelan. Sehun terdiam sejenak memandang wajah Jong In dari samping. Namja pucat itu lalu terdengar menghela napas pelan. "Biarkan saja"

Jong In mendongak. Ia menatap tidak percaya pada kedua bola mata Sehun. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu, Sehun? Aku tidak ingin hal ini terjadi padamu! Aku...Tidak ingin.." Jong In mengecilkan volume suaranya diakhir kalimat. Sehun menatap kedua manik Jong In yang mulai berkaca – kaca. Ia lantas menangkup kedua pipi tan itu. "Tidak apa – apa Jong..aku akan baik – baik saja..Sekarang, melindungimu adalah kewajibanku yang paling utama.." dan mengecup pelan kedua pipi itu bergantian.

Jong In mengerutkan alis tidak suka mendengar perkataan Sehun. "Sehun! Aku tidak ingin kau masuk dalam permasalahanku! Aku tidak ingin membuatmu juga ikut merasakan apa yang kurasakan!" Sehun menatap kedua manik yang saat ini memancarkan kesedihan dan kekhawatiran.

"Sehun! Berhentilah melibatkan dirimu dalam permasalahanku.."

"Jadi, kau ingin aku diam menyaksikan ketika kau meminum minuman yang sudah diberi obat perangsang itu? Membiarkanmu diperkosa mereka?" Sehun menggeram pelan dengan nada suara yang semakin meninggi disetiap katanya.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku!"

"Lalu kejadian diatap sekolah beberapa minggu lalu itu apa? Kau tergeletak tidak berdaya dan kau bilang kau bisa menjaga dirimu?"

"OH SEHUN!" Jong In akhirnya berteriak marah. Membuat Sehun terdiam dengan napas memburu. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku! Jangan anggap aku lemah dan tidak bisa melawan! Kumohon Sehun! Berhentilah melibatkan dirimu dalam permasalahanku! Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa – apa padamu!" kata Jong In dengan napas tak kalah memburu menahan amarah. Ia menatap marah pada kedua manik hitam didepannya itu.

SRET

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia langsung memeluk Jong In dengan erat. "Aku juga..Tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu Jong.." gumamnya pelan. Jong In memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar gumaman Sehun. Ia membiarkan air matanya mengalir melewati pipinya.

Jong In tahu. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Sehun. Begitu juga dengan Sehun. Namja datar itu juga sangat menghawatirkan Jong In.

 **Mereka berdua saling mengkhawatirkan**

Jong In membalas pelukan Sehun. Ia menyusupkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Sehun. "Maafkan aku...". Sehun menggeleng pelan dibahu kanan Jong In. Selama beberapa saat, mereka tetap berada dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Jong In, jangan takut..Sekarang..Kita akan menghadapi ini bersama – sama..Gwaenchanha..Semua akan baik – baik saja"

* * *

Jika setiap hari Jong In akan melewati koridor sekolah sendirian dengan tatapan merendahkan yang selalu diterimanya dari para murid, kini semua itu sudah berubah.

Ia tidak berjalan sendirian. Melainkan ada Sehun yang berjalan disampingnya. Tangan Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Jong In. Namja pucat itu menatap lurus kedepan dengan wajah datarnya. Tatapan merendahkan masih saja dilayangkan pada Jong In.

 **Dan Sehun**

Tapi Sehun tidak memperdulikan semua itu. Ia terus menarik Jong In untuk melewati koridor sekolah menuju kelas mereka berdua.

TAP

Sehun dan Jong In menghentikan langkah mereka ketika beberapa siswa berdiri menghadang jalan keduanya. Sehun mulai menampakkan aura dinginnya. Menatap datar 5 siswa didepannya yang memandang dirinya dan Jong In dengan pandangan menilai.

"Selamat ya"

Sehun memicingkan matanya. Menatap menusuk pada namja yang berada ditengah – tengah. Jong In mulai merasa gugup. Firasatnya mulai buruk.

Namja dengan name tag –Huang Zi Tao- mengangkat alisnya dan kedua tangannya ketika melihat Sehun memicing menatapnya. "Owh..Tenanglah, bung. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat atas hubunganmu dengan jalang sekolah"

"Jaga bicaramu, sialan" Sehun mendesis berbahaya. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jong In. Tao menarik sudut bibirnya. "Ck! Aku bilang tenang..Aku tidak akan melukainya..Seperti apa yang kau katakan waktu itu.." ujarnya dengan nada main – main. Apa namja itu sekarang tengah memancing Sehun?

"Minggir!" Sehun berkata dingin. Ia menatap Tao dengan tajam seakan memberi isyarat pada namja itu agar menyingkir dari jalannya. Masih dengan senyum miringnya, Tao dengan mudah menggeser tubuhnya. Memberi ruang agar Sehun dan Jong In bisa lewat. "Silahkan"

Sehun kemudian menarik Jong In semakin mendekat padanya. Ia melewati kelima siswa itu dengan tatapan tajamnya. Jong In hanya diam saja dan menundukkan kepalanya.

TAK

DEG

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh pada Jong In yang berada dibelakangnya. Seketika itu juga, kedua bola matanya membelalak. Kepala Jong In terkena lemparan telur.

Sehun meraih bahu Jong In. "Kau tidak apa – apa?". Namja pucat itu lantas menoleh dan menatap marah pada Tao yang sekarang terlihat terkekeh pelan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" gertaknya marah.

Tao memundurkan langkahnya. Ia kembali mengangkat tangannya. "Hei hei..Tenanglah! Bukan aku yang melakukannya!" elaknya. Ibu jarinya kemudian menunjuk pada namja cantik disebelahnya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak akan menyakitinya? Dia yang melempar telur itu.."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap marah pada namja cantik yang ternyata adalah Luhan. Luhan terlihat menyeringai tipis. Tangan kanannya memainkan sebutir telur dalam genggamannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun mendesis marah. Ia menggeram hingga menghasilkan bunyi geraman layaknya serigala yang tengah dalam emosi besar. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Masih segar dalam ingatannya saat Luhan membenturkan kepala Jong In pada dinding, hingga luka Jong In semakin melebar parah. Saat itu ia sangat ingin menjatuhkan Luhan langsung dari lantai dua sekolah.

Luhan memandang Sehun datar, "Aku tidak melakukannya.." dan beralih memandang Jong In. "Tapi tanganku yang melakukannya.."

TAK

Sehun semakin menggeram marah. Luhan kembali melemparkan telur kearah Jong In, hingga blazer sekolah Jong In terkena lemparan telur. "Sehun? Apa kau juga suka telur?"

TAK

Kali ini, Luhan melempar telur kearah Sehun. Kuning telur itu terlihat mengenai kemeja seragam Sehun. Beberapa siswa yang melihatnya mengernyitkan kening mereka. Merasa jijik.

Jong In melirik pada Sehun yang kini menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap khawatir pada Sehun. "Sehun.." lirihnya pelan.

Sehun mendongak menatap Luhan. Kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati Luhan secara perlahan. Seakan – akan ia sedang mengintimidasi mangsanya. "Kau tahu Xi Luhan? Ketika kau membenturkan kepala Jong In pada dinding, aku sangat ingin menjatuhkanmu dari lantai dua sekolah ini.." geraman pelan Sehun yang penuh ancaman mampu membuat beberapa bulu tengkuk siswa disana berdiri.

Selama ini, Sehun dikenal sebagai siswa yang memiliki kekuatan besar. Ia terkenal dalam ekstrakulikulernya, taekwondo. Sehun adalah petarung berdarah dingin. Sekali melawannya, Sehun akan brutal. Maka tak heran jika namja pucat itu bisa dengan mudah meraih beberapa piala dan penghargaan bela diri.

Jong In mulai was – was. Ia memperhatikan setiap gerak – gerik Sehun. Sedangkan Tao, namja yang juga terkenal dalam ekstrakulikuler sekolah, yaitu wushu, mulai memasang ancang – ancang untuk berjaga – jaga.

Luhan memundurkan langkahnya. "Entahlah.." gumamnya mencoba tenang. Ia melipat tangannya dibawah dada dan menatap menantang pada Sehun. Dia tidak takut pada Sehun. Toh, ada kekasihnya Tao yang akan menjaganya.

"Sehun..Sudahlah.." Jong In menarik pelan lengan blazer Sehun. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian namja pucat itu dari kedua namja berbeda tinggi didepannya. Tao tiba – tiba bertepuk tangan dan menunjuk Jong In. "Sebaiknya kau dengarkan jalangmu."

Sehun semakin mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat. Ia menatap nyalang pada Tao. "Sudah kubilang jaga bicaramu!"

BRAK

"KYAA!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun segera menerjang Tao. Menimbulkan pekikan beberapa siswi yang kaget melihat serangan Sehun yang tiba – tiba itu.

Baku hantam antara kedua namja ahli bela diri itu tak dapat terhindarkan. Sehun dan Tao saling menyerang memberi pukulan. Beberapa siswa dan siswi mencoba menjauh dari koridor sekolah yang sekarang berubah menjadi tempat perkelahian.

BUAGH

BRUK

DUAGH

Tao menendang kaki Sehun hingga Sehun terjatuh keras menghantam lantai. Tapi Sehun segera bangkit dan kembali menyerang Tao. Ia balas menendang kaki Tao dengan sangat keras. Sekarang, amarah telah menyelimuti pikiran Sehun. Yang ada didalam pikiran Sehun saat ini adalah melenyapkan Tao.

Kedua kaki Jong In bergetar pelan melihat perkelahian didepannya. Bahkan keringat dingin mulai membasahi kedua telapak tangannya. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun akan kembali berkelahi. Padahal luka yang didapat Sehun kemarin belum sembuh. Dan ia tahu kenapa semua ini terjadi.

 **Karena Sehun ingin melindungi Jong In**

Tidak! Meskipun Sehun ingin melindunginya, tapi ia tidak ingin hal seperti ini terjadi! Ia tidak mau Sehun terluka lebih banyak.

"Sehun! Hentikan!"

Pekikan Jong In seakan hanya angin lalu untuk kedua namja itu. Buktinya, Sehun maupun Tao masih saling serang. Bahkan kedua namja itu terlihat semakin brutal.

BRUGH

Sehun terpojok. Tao membanting punggungnya pada dinding dibelakangnya. Namja dengan mata panda itu menatap Sehun sinis. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat ingin mengalahkanmu selama ini..Aku heran kenapa setiap pertandingan bela diri antar sekolah, selalu saja kau yang diutamakan para guru sialan itu, huh?" ujarnya mendesis. Ia semakin mencengkram kerah kemeja seragam Sehun yang kini sudah sangat berantakan.

"Padahal aku yang lebih kuat darimu!" Tao terkekeh meremehkan. "Sekarang..Aku akan tunjukkan pada guru – guru disekolah ini, kalau akulah yang paling kuat!" Sehun menggeram marah mendengarnya.

Ketika Tao lengah, Sehun langsung mengarahkan lututnya untuk menendang perut Tao sekuat tenaga.

DUAGH

Tao meringis sakit memegangi bagian perutnya. Sehun langsung balik memukul Tao. Kini, namja pucat itu yang membanting punggung tegap Tao pada dinding. Ia menatap nyalang pada namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Kau pikir kau bisa merebut posisiku?" ucapnya sarkas. "Dengar. Kenapa para guru lebih mementingkan diriku, itu karena aku tidak terlalu sombong sepertimu! Baru saja kau mengalahkan satu lawanmu, tapi kau sudah banyak tingkah! Dan lihatlah hasilnya? Kau terlalu meremehkan lawanmu hingga kau sendiri yang keluar dari arena pertandingan karena terkena pukulan lawan.." Sehun tersenyum meremehkan. "Cih..Kau memalukan!"

Tao menggeram marah. Ia mencengkram kerah kemeja seragam Sehun dengan kuat. "Tarik kata – katamu!" bentaknya didepan wajah Sehun. Namja itu kemudian mendorong Sehun sekuat tenaga dan kembali menyerang Sehun. Sehun dengan mudah menghindar dari serangan Tao. Ia berbalik dan memukul punggung Tao hingga Tao berteriak sakit.

"AKH!"

Sehun menoleh. Ia melihat Luhan yang kini menjambak keras rambut Jong In.

"Berani melukai Tao, maka jalang ini akan ku seret ketangga!" Luhan berteriak mengancam. Ia semakin mengeratkan jambakannya pada rambut Jong In. Jong In sendiri meringis perih. Ia berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Luhan dari rambutnya. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan!

"Lu..Luhan..Lepaskan aku! Akh!"

Sehun semakin murka melihat adegan didepannya. Ia mulai berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan Jong In.

BRUGH

Tapi, Sehun melupakan satu fakta kalau Tao masih bisa bangkit. Tao menendang kaki Sehun hingga Sehun terjatuh keras. Segera saja namja bermata panda itu menduduki perut Sehun.

BUGH

BUGH

Tao meninju wajah Sehun berulang – ulang. Membuat luka sobek pada ujung bibirnya semakin melebar.

"Tidak! Sehun!" Entah kekuatan darimana, Jong In segera menyikut keras pertengahan celana seragam Luhan yang berada disampingnya. "ARRGH!" Luhan segera melepaskan jambakannya dan memegangi penisnya yang terasa berdenyut – denyut.

Para siswa melihat kejadian dikoridor itu dengan pandangan ngeri. Sekarang, mereka merasa menonton film action yang brutal.

"Hentikan! Kumohon!" Jong In berjalan mendekati Tao dan Sehun. Ia memberanikan diri memeluk Tao dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar jalang!"

DUAGH

Tao menyikut perut Jong In hingga Jong In tersungkur kelantai dengan ringisan sakit. Melihat Jong In yang semakin dalam bahaya, Sehun langsung meninju perut Tao. Ia mendorong Tao hingga terjatuh dan balik memukul Tao.

KRAK

"AKH!" Sehun berdiri dan menginjak kaki Tao. Ia menatap murka pada Tao.

"HENTIKAN!" Rombongan guru segera datang dengan berlari. Kepala sekolah terlihat berada ditengah – tengah rombongan guru itu. Pria paruh baya itu terlihat membawa penggaris besar dan panjang ditangannya. Mereka menghampiri Sehun, Tao dan Jong In.

* * *

Satu minggu setelah kejadian itu, keadaan sekolah mulai kembali berjalan normal. Tao dikabarkan masuk rumah sakit karena tulang kakinya retak akibat injakan Sehun yang keras saat perkelahian itu. Dan Luhan, namja itu terlihat bungkam setelah kejadian itu.

Para murid masih mengingat jelas bagaimana perkelahian antara dua siswa yang ahli bela diri itu terjadi dikoridor sekolah. Setiap membayangkan perkelahian mengerikan itu, bulu kuduk mereka merinding.

Sehun tidak masuk selama beberapa hari karena luka yang didapatnya. Dan Jong In bersekolah seperti biasanya.

Tapi ada perbedaan..

Jika setiap hari ia selalu mendapatkan tatapan angkuh yang merendahkan dari para siswa ketika ia melewati koridor sekolah, dan bullyan yang membuatnya harus menguatkan hatinya. Kini, hal itu tidak terjadi lagi. Para siswa sekarang mulai membiarkan Jong In. Mereka tidak berani mendekati apalagi membully Jong In. Saat mereka ingin membully Jong In, terbesit di ingatan mereka tentang perkelahian Sehun dan Tao satu minggu yang lalu. Dimana Sehun menjadi brutal dan mampu membuat tulang kaki Tao retak. Baiklah..Katakan saja jika saat ini mereka sudah sangat takut melakukan semua itu pada Jong In karena teringat Sehun dan perkataan namja pucat itu.

" _Jika aku tahu ada yang berani membullynya lagi..Aku tidak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah!"_

Kini, Jong In tidak lagi mendapatkan perlakuan menyakitkan dari warga sekolah walaupun mereka masih menghindarinya.

* * *

Sehun memandang lapangan basket didepannya. Jika lapangan itu dulunya selalu ramai dengan dirinya yang bermain bersama teman – temannya, kini lapangan itu sepi. Sehun tidak lagi bermain basket dengan teman – temannya.

Sehun menghela napas berat. Beberapa _handypalst_ masih terlihat merekat pada beberapa bagian diwajahnya. Memar yang sekarang lebih mendingan di ujung bibir, tulang pipi dan pelipisnya. Dan satu lagi..

"Akh.." Sehun meringis pelan ketika akan menegakkan punggungnya. Waktu itu, Tao sempat membanting punggungnya keras beberapa kali ke dinding. Dan ketika kakak perempuannya melihat hal itu, betapa terkejutnya gadis itu saat mendapati lebam yang cukup besar pada punggung adiknya. Untuk sementara waktu, Sehun harus berhati – hati menggerakkan punggungnya. Karena selain terasa keram, punggungnya serasa kaku dan perih luar dalam.

PUK

Sehun menoleh. Kedua bola matanya sedikit membesar ketika mendapati JongDae lah yang menepuk pelan bahunya. "JongDae?"

"Bagaimana luka – lukamu?" JongDae bertanya dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun. Sekarang jam istirahat. Sehun memilih beristirahat di pinggir lapangan basket dan menunggu Jong In yang katanya akan mengambil bekal ditasnya.

Sehun masih memandang JongDae antara tidak percaya dan terkejut. Merasa dipandangi Sehun dengan pandangan aneh, JongDae menoleh dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa dengan ekspresimu?" tanyanya heran.

"Kau..Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" JongDae semakin mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Mwo?". Sehun hanya diam memandang JongDae. Lama – lama, JongDae juga jengah dipandang seperti itu oleh Sehun.

"Apa aku salah menemani temanku sendiri istirahat?"

"Apa?"

JongDae mengendikkan bahu acuh. "Apa kau berpikir aku akan menghindarimu setelah tahu ternyata kau memiliki hubungan dengan jal- maksudku dengan Jong In?" hampir saja JongDae salah berucap. Sehun mengangkat alis heran.

"Dengar ya Sehun..Aku berteman denganmu secara tulus. Awalnya aku tidak bisa percaya begitu saja saat kau bilang kalau Jong In itu namjachingumu..Tapi aku mencoba memahamimu.." JongDae menghela napas berat. "Aku pikir..Aku bisa menangkap kalau kau itu sangat menyayangi dan sangat ingin melindungi Jong In..kau bahkan membelanya sampai kau berkelahi dengan Tao.."

"Dan yahh...Aku tidak bisa seenaknya menyuruhmu untuk menjauhi Jong In..Itu bukan hakku apalagi kemauanku.." JongDae kembali mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku berteman denganmu tanpa melihat statusmu.."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar penuturan JongDae. Ia mencoba meraih bahu JongDae untuk dirangkulnya erat. Tapi itu tak terjadi karena Sehun segera meringis sakit. "Yak..? Kau baik – baik saja?" JongDae menatap cemas pada Sehun.

"JongDae..Terimakasih..." Awalnya, JongDae mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Tapi namja dengan senyum kucing itu segera merubah ekspresinya dan tersenyum. "Aku tahu kalau kita itu soulmate, Sehun...Aku lebih nyaman berteman denganmu!" perkataan JongDae membuat Sehun tertawa. Mereka kemudian mengobrol ringan sampai Jong In datang dengan membawa bekal dikedua tangannya.

Jong In memasang raut terkejut ketika melihat JongDae disamping Sehun.

"Halo Jong In..Aku JongDae.." apalagi saat JongDae memperkenalkan dirinya dengan cengiran riangnya pada namja tan itu.

* * *

"Sehun?" Jong In memanggil nama Sehun ketika tidak mendapati Sehun di dapur. Saat ini, Sehun dan Jong In berada di apartemen Jong In. Sehun bilang akan menginap di apartemennya untuk beberapa hari.

"Aku disini sayang.." Jong In melangkahkan kakinya mendekati asal suara. Sekarang, namja tan itu dapat melihat Sehun tengah duduk dibalkon kamarnya. Segera saja ia mendekati Sehun.

"Sehun..Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Salju akan segera turun..masuklah!" Jong In berdiri disamping Sehun. Namja pucat itu hanya menggumam dengan pandangan mata masih lurus memandang pemandangan didepannya. Jong In kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya pada pinggangnya. Menatap cemberut pada namja datar itu. "Sehun?"

"Kemarilah.." Sehun mendongak dan menarik tangan Jong In. Ia tidak menggubris teguran Jong In dan malah menyuruh Jong In duduk dipangkuannya. Jong In terdengar berdecak pelan. Tapi ia tetap berjalan dan duduk dipangkuan Sehun.

Segera saja Sehun memeluk erat perut Jong In. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher tan Jong In. "Bintangnya sangat indah..Kau tidak ingin melihatnya?"

"Ck! Aku tidak ingin melihatnya! Aku ingin kau masuk kedalam sekarang!"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Entah kenapa saat ini Jong In terlihat seperti istri yang mengkhawatirkan kondisi suaminya. Dan jujur saja Sehun menyukainya. "Hm? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Tidak apa – apa..Aku bisa menghubungi SeNa noona agar membawamu kembali pulang kerumah.." Jong In membalas dengan santai. Jong In dapat merasakan kalau Sehun berdecak sebal ketika mendengar kalimatnya.

Keadaan mulai hening. Dengan Sehun yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan Jong In yang mulai menikmati pelukan Sehun.

"Jong In?"

"Ya?"

"Aku berjanji akan melindungimu.." Jong In mengelus tangan Sehun yang berada diperutnya. Ia hanya menggumam menjawab Sehun.

CUP

Sehun mengecup kulit leher Jong In. Membuat bulu tengkuk Jong In merinding geli. "Aku akan membuatmu selalu bersinar seperti bintang – bintang itu.." Jong In tersenyum mendengar kalimat Sehun.

"Aku sudah cukup senang kalau kau disampingku, tuan Oh.."

Namja pucat itu mendongak menatap Jong In dari samping. Kedua manik itu kemudian saling bertabrakan.

"Sehun..Terimakasih selama ini kau sudah bersabar menghadapiku..Terimakasih selama ini kau selalu berusaha melindungiku dan membuatku nyaman..Aku beruntung memilikimu.." Jong In berucap dengan rona merah samar dikedua pipinya. Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia lalu mengecup ujung hidung Jong In yang mulai terasa dingin akibat cuaca.

"Aku lebih berterima kasih lagi, karena kau mau menerimaku kembali.." kata Sehun pelan. "Jong In...tetaplah disisiku..Jangan pernah ragukan perasaanku padamu. Karena aku akan menerimamu apa adanya. Dan jika kau ada masalah, kita bisa menyelesaikannya bersama.."

Jong In mengangguk. "Ya..tentu Sehun"

Sehun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jong In. Tahu apa yang Sehun akan perbuat, Jong In mulai memejamkan matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Jong In bisa merasakan sapuan lembut bibir Sehun pada permukaan bibir tebalnya. Kedua namja itu tersenyum ditengah ciuman mereka yang menunjukkan perasaan masing – masing.

Malam itu, kedua namja itu menikmati suasana malam hari dengan bintang yang berkilap menghiasi langit malam Korea Selatan, meskipun cuaca terasa dingin menusuk.

* * *

-END-

* * *

Haha...siapa yang kemaren pengen sequel? Ini sudah aku buatkan..^^ maaf baru aku publish hari ini :) soalnya aku belum dapat ide buat bikin sequelnya..wkwk Tapi demi para reader yang ingin sequel..jadi aku berusaha bikin Semuanya merasa gantung ya dengan end nya? Wkwk aku juga..Sebenarnya aku sudah memprediksikan ending ff ini bakalan gantung. Tapi karena para reader yang terus semangatin aku..akhirnya aku membuat end yang benar benar end :') Makasih yaa!

Salam Hangat"SM1719"


End file.
